Combined By Traitors
by McBitch
Summary: Dr. Callie Torres and Dr. Arizona Robbins think they are happy in the relationships they are in. But a secret love affair sparks which tears their relationships apart. Nobody can understand their predicament; except each other. Both have dark secrets that affects them more than they expect. Will they piece their lives back together and live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello fellow fanfictioners. I've spent a lot of time reading stories about Callie and Arizona and thought that I'd give it a shot myself! So, for the time being I'm not promising a full story. For now at least! I'll submit a few chapters and see what you guys think before I get too excited. I don't know where this will go, I'm hoping for some reviews/constructive criticism and advice on whether or not to continue. I love Grey's Anatomy and medical shows but I don't know the ins and outs of medicine sadly, so bare with me.**

**Oh and also, I don't do sexy times. Well, I would if I could but being 14 and having your real name displayed kind of restricts what you can and can't publish ;) But, enjoy the fluff and drama for now!**

* * *

'Karev!' yelled a blonde as she ran down the corridor towards the nurses station. '_Karev!_' she yelled even louder. She spun around to a young panting doctor, who seemed to be clutching onto a chart for dear life. He was still in his scrubs from the surgery.

'You called Dr. Robbins?' he asked, somewhat trying to diffuse the tension. But the glare he received immediately told him he was in deep shit. Very deep shit.

'Oh don't try to abstain from this situation Karev. What the hell were you thinking?' asked the blonde as she folded her arms in front of her and gave him yet another glare.

'I didn't know she was going to code! I'm sorry, but I pushed the epi but it didn't work. She just continued to code on the table. What else was I supposed to do?' he asked, suddenly getting defensive. One thing he didn't like was when people jumped to conclusions pretty quickly, especially when they weren't in the OR with him.

'Oh, I don't know Alex, maybe check her chart thoroughly before you _operate_?' asked Dr. Robbins, her temper rising even more. She had cared for this girl since she came in with an abnormal heart rhythm four years ago and she and Teddy Altman had worked closely on the case. Now, she had just got word that Lucy Fields had died, and on Alex's watch.

'What the hell do you mean Arizona? I checked that-' Alex started.

'No, no, no, **no.** Don't call me Arizona, I am your attending. You are a resident, who I can say I could probably kill right now. I am Dr. Robbins to you,' Arizona continued and she took the chart out of Alex's hands.

'Okay! Jeez, I read that thing twice Dr. Robbins,' said Alex but he quickly closed his mouth when Arizona's hand flew into the air in a motion that implied for him to shut the hell up. She continued to flick through the chart.

'Here,' she said, pointing to a list of medical records from the very same hospital they were standing in, only from a few years back. 'She had a heart attack when she was ten years old due to an undiagnosed case of severe coronary heart disease. It left behind a significant amount of scar tissue, _as shown here_,' she said pointing to the words. 'She had an electrical short circuit around the scar tissue and it triggered the ventricular fibrillation that you just overlooked which resulted in her "continuation to code on the table". It was a simple surgery to fix bleeders after her fall and somehow you managed to trigger it and cause her to code. _And_, if you had of read the chart correctly and noticed her heart history then this would never of happened.' Arizona stopped talking and smoothed out her dark blue scrubs before setting the chart down on the nurses station.

'I'm sorry, I... I don't know... Sorry,' Alex tried to spit out an apology but Arizona lifted a hand, now calmly.

'Alex, I'm just disappointed. I thought at least you would have taken her recent palpitations into account. She was 14 years of age for God's sake! Not only did I have a seriously deep connection with her after all these years, but so did her classmates and her family. She was bright, funny and gorgeous too. She wanted to go into surgery when she got older because of her past in the hospital but she won't have that chance now. And as we both share this case, we both have to go tell her parents that she died. Now, hurry up,' she finished, choking up slightly. She turned to move away before Alex pulled her back.

'Dr. Robbins, I'm so, so sorry. I should of checked the chart and I know I didn't but-'

'I just hope that you can learn something from this Alex,' she interrupted. Alex nodded silently. 'Now, come on. Her parents are going to hate me.'

* * *

'Jesus would you just pop back in!' growled a dark haired surgeon as she sat on top of a man in OR 1. She had his leg in the air, desperately trying to put his pelvis into the right place. She furrowed her brow, took a deep breath and grunted as she pushed and jammed the bone back into place. With a sigh she hopped off the OR table and proceeded to check his pelvis area. She silently thanked the Chief for allowing her to put this man under. It would of been far too much pain to pop it back into place in a regular consult room. And she had to do sutures on his arm, all because he thought he'd be funny and show off on his motorbike. Silly teenagers she thought silently to herself.

'Did you get in under control then Dr. Torres?' asked a perky female voice from behind her. She turned around to see April Kepner standing in the OR beside the door with a mask shielding her face. Dr. Torres sighed. She didn't like April, there was something about her voice that annoyed the shit out of her.

'Yes, thank you Dr. Kepner,' she replied with a hint of bitterness. She quickly dismissed April silently and turned to her patient.

'Oh, and Callie?' April asked more sincerely as she stood in the door frame. Callie turned to look at her as she had used her first name.

'Yes?'

'George is in the on call room on the orthopedic floor, he said he wants to meet you there,' said April. 'He sounded really sad and nervous for some reason.' Callie's stomach tightened because she knew exactly why her husband wanted to speak with her. It had all came to a head. Of course she had known all along and she wasn't upset, but then she knew she wouldn't be upset until she heard it from his mouth. When she heard proof.

'Okay, did he seem upset with me?' asked Callie.

'No, he seemed upset with himself if I'm being honest Callie. He's really nervous and wants to talk to you. And he's been pacing for the past 30 minutes before finally asking me to go to you. This little conversation here stays between us by the way.' Callie nodded.

'Can you give him a message for me?' she asked.

'Most certainly.'

'Tell him that I would like him to stop fucking Izzie Stevens.' April audibly gulped. 'Oh and get me a muffin, I don't care what flavour it is as long as it's sugary, and a cup of coffee with 3 sugars and extra cream. This is going to be a long evening.' Callie turned around fully to her patient and began to wrap up the sutures on his shoulder and check his pelvis again. She noticed that April hadn't moved and turns her head to her. 'Thanks Kepner.'

* * *

'Hey you,' said Arizona as she entered the on call room and locked the door.

'I've been waiting for you all day,' replied Izzie as she pouted. Arizona looked at her and moved blonde hair behind Izzie's ear.

'Well I'm here now. Quickie? 'Cause I've been horny all day if I'm being honest,' said Arizona as she trailed off before Izzie's hands cupped her cheeks and lips connected with hers. Arizona immediately responded by draping her arms around Izzie's neck and sighing into the kiss. Izzie deepened the kiss and moved her hands slowly from her girlfriend's cheeks to her chest. Then she realised that she had surgery in ten minutes so she broke the kiss apart.

'Hey,' said Arizona as she searched for Izzie's lips disappointingly.

'I can't. I have surgery in ten minutes,' replied Izzie with a pout but she kissed Arizona's forehead.

'Then why text me to come here,' Arizona whined. She was hoping for a bit of a release, she had been in surgery all morning and came out to find out that her 14 year old patient had died because of the mistake of her favourite resident.

'I wanted to quickly see you. By the way, what's the plans for this evening?' asked Izzie as she gathered up her pager and white coat. She had been sleeping while waiting for Arizona.

'Well, George invited you and me over to dinner, we said yes so we're going,' said Arizona firmly. For some reason, Izzie had been trying to get out of dinner for three days now but when Arizona commits, she really commits.

'Okay, but his wife is going to be there,' Izzie said, glancing at her shoes which suddenly became really interesting.

'Yes, I know that for sure. It's his wife?' Arizona laughed. She hadn't talked to Callie Torres before and they had only worked on a handful of cases together.

'I suppose so,' Izzie said as she plastered a smile on her face and looked Arizona straight in the stunningly blue eyes.

'So what time will I pick up my girlfriend this evening?' Arizona asked as she flashed her killer dimples.

'Umm, I'm off at 6pm if the surgery goes well and we don't have to be there until 8,' said Izzie.

'I get off at 6pm too, so should we just meet in the lobby and go home?' asked Arizona as she put her hands in her pockets.

'Yeah, that's fine. I better go, Bailey will kill be if I don't have these charts learnt off by heart for this surgery.'

'I thought you said you had surgery in 10 minutes, well 5 minutes now?'

'I do.'

'But, the charts? You haven't learnt them?'

'No, but I will now. Bye!' said Izzie as she pecked Arizona on the lips and unlocked the on call room door before leaving. Arizona stared after her.

'She really needs to get her priorities sorted out,' Arizona said out loud to herself as she chuckled and left the on call room too.

* * *

**So you see... I shook it up a little bit and I can see this going a bit further. Please review on what you think! I love constructive criticism so don't worry. I may upload a few more chapters anyway but thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to go ahead with this chapter, please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

'Here you go Callie,' said April Kepner as she set down a chocolate muffin and her coffee down on her office desk. Callie had just finished with the patient and had literally just sat down, April was fast.

'What did he say?' said Callie, her mouth full of muffin.

'Well, he didn't really say anything. He threw up,' said April. Callie's stomach tightened even further. She felt as if there was lead or something just weighing her to the seat. She hung her head and finished chewing the muffin, then she put her head in her hands. April closed the office door and continued to stand there, wanting to offer help and comfort her in any way possible.

'That's it then,' said Callie. 'He's defiantly cheating, he's cheating, he's-' but Callie couldn't continue as a hot tear slid from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Another one soon followed as Callie Torres, the bad-ass, strong, never cry in front of anyone Callie Torres was slowly falling apart in front of April's eyes.

'Hey, shush,' said April comfortingly as she walked behind Callie's desk and pulled her into a hug. Callie just grabbed April's scrub top and buried her head in April's stomach as she couldn't rise from the seat. The sobbing lasted for another five minutes with April rubbing Callie's upper back and neck while whispering comforting words to her. The sobbing slowly came to a stop and Callie pulled back.

'Thank you, I needed that,' Callie sniffed as she grabbed her muffin again.

'It's no bother at all Callie, are you sure you're okay?' asked April as Callie pulled a mirror out of her desk. She started to check and reapply her make up so she didn't look like she had just poured her heart into April's stomach.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. I've known for a while, it's just different when there's proof. I just need to toughen up, meet him and go to dinner with that slut Izzie Stevens,' said Callie as she quickly inhaled her muffin.

'I think people would understand if you were teary for a while Callie,' said April as she watched Callie put on a mask. It occurred to April that Callie must be really insecure. She noticed that she had a mirror and make up set in her drawer and there were no pictures of herself. April then slowly thought about how on earth could Callie not know she's gorgeous. She has seen her in and around the hospital as well as out as she has been working closely with Callie for little over a year now. But, she always thought that Callie had self confidence. But seeing her in this state had opened her eyes.

'No, I'm Callie Torres,' Callie said firmly.

'Do you mind me asking, how um,' April struggled to find the words. 'How did you um, how did you know that he's cheating on you with Izzie?' Callie sighed. 'No! Wait, you don't have to answer that. I'm prying.'

'No, it's okay,' said Callie as she finished touching up her make up. 'A wife knows everything.'

'What do you mean?' asked April.

'Sit down,' said Callie as she gestured to the seat in front of her desk. 'I suppose I need to talk about this to someone sooner or later, and as annoying as your voice is, you're actually very nice.' April beamed nonetheless as she took a seat.

'Fire away Callie, I don't judge,' said April.

'I first became suspicious when he would go to Izzie and Meredith's house after work, leaving me to go home and cook alone and sometimes even eat alone before he would get home. Now, George and I would have a really healthy sex life not to go into many details but it's good if I'm being honest. Well, it was good until these little stops at Izzie's place,' Callie said as April nodded occasionally. 'He stopped having sex with me when he started visiting Izzie after work and you know, a girl needs a bit of sex, right?'

'Yes, most defiantly.'

'Well, it got to the point that we hadn't had sex in two weeks and we were only spending three or four hours a day together,' Callie continued. 'I decided to take matters into my own hands. So I checked his phone.' Callie sighed. 'I know I shouldn't have, I know I shouldn't have broken that trust but I hadn't had sex for two weeks, okay?'

'As I said, I'm not judging and I'm on your side here. I would have done the same thing,' said April.

'Well, I checked through his phone and I didn't like what I seen,' said Callie as she thought back to that day...

_'Hey honey,' said Callie as she sat down beside George in the canteen. He looked up from his disgusting lunch and smiled._

_'Hey Callie, how's your day been?' he asked. Callie nodded with her mouth full from a sandwich._

_'Been in surgery all day,' she replied. 'Car crash,' she explained further after she swallowed. George nodded his head in understanding when Izzie Stevens came over with her tray. Callie instantly regretted meeting her husband for lunch. Wait. I shouldn't be regretting meeting my husband? Callie thought to herself._

_'Hey guys,' said Izzie as she sat opposite George. She noticed Callie's expression, it was almost blank. 'Everything okay Callie?'_

_'Hmm?' I asked, Izzie's voice breaking me from my thoughts._

_'I asked if you were okay, you looked kind of spaced out there,' said Izzie as she returned to her lunch. Callie immediately made her decision. She slowly lowered her hand beneath the table to the pocket of George's white coat that he was wearing and slipped her hand in to grab his phone. George didn't even notice a thing. Callie stayed calm and ate her sandwich with one hand as she removed her hand from his pocket a placed his phone in her own pocket. As soon as she felt the weight drop into her pocket she quickly excused herself._

_'Sorry guys but I've just realised I was supposed to meet Mark for a quick consult,' said Callie. 'I'll see you later George.' _

_'Okay, see you later,' he replied as he reached up to give the now standing Callie a quick kiss. Callie walked away as quickly as possible and once she was out of George's sight she ran to her office. She got in, closed the door and locked it. She then took out George's phone and unlocked it. He never keeps a password for some reason. Callie checks the last sent messages and see's Izzie's name so she clicks on it and reads the messages. The first list of messages are from yesterday._

**_Izzie: Hey George, wondering if you're coming around this evening?_**

**_George: Yeah Iz, can't wait ;)_**

**_Izzie: Jeez George, keep it in your pants okay? haha, just joking georgie :-)_**

**_George: I have been busy all day and I need a release ya know :)_**

**_Izzie: I know what you mean, me tooo! I had two patients die on me and I haven't had sex with Arizona in three days :/_**

**_George: Shouldn't you tell Arizona that we're meeting?_**

**_Izzie: Shouldn't you tell Callie that we're meeting too?_**

_Callie's stomach dropped to the floor. She calmly set George's phone on her desk and slowly slid the floor and let the tears fall. It must of been ten minutes before she composed herself to think logically. She thought to herself. They hadn't actually said that they were having sex. That's good. They just said that they're meeting and were talking about the fact that they hadn't had any sex. Technically there's nothing wrong. It just seems so weird. And for me to be mentioned is just sickening. But I shouldn't judge unless I have proof. _

_Callie checks through the other messages on the phone and they're all innocent, so George is innocent too. Callie thinks out loud for a second. 'Well, he was talking about needing a release but when I practically begged him for sex last night he didn't do anything. He just said that he was tired. There's something going on here, and I'm going to find out.'_

'So, by then I had a good idea that he was cheating,' said Callie as she sat back in her seat. April was captivated by the story. 'Then there was the time that I caught them in an on call room together. They claimed that they were just talking about the gossip around the hospital but George was out of breath.'

'So, they were having sex?' asked April.

'I think so, I'm not sure. But, normally I have to do all the work when it comes to sex. George is a wuss as well and you know, he gets out of breath easily,' said Callie as she chuckled slightly. 'But Izzie Stevens. Nope, she wouldn't be out of breath so she'd be able to cover her tracks pretty well I'd say.'

'So today was the proof you needed?' asked April, now with concern on her face.

'Well, he's been acting really guilty lately. I was dropping hints here and there, really subtly to see if he would crack. But, George isn't that strong and he can't lie so he's been acting nervous. And whenever he asked for me to meet him I just knew. Then you said he threw up so yeah, I'd count that proof,' said Callie and she stood up. April followed suit.

'Just so you know, you might not consider me fit to understand this situation, especially when I haven't even had sex yet,' said April but she stopped as Callie's mouth dropped open. 'Yeah, I'm a Christian and last time I checked I wasn't married so no sex for me.'

'I never knew that April.'

'Yeah well, there is someone who will probably understand where you're coming from. You'll be able to communicate with them.'

'Ha! I highly doubt that. Who?'

'Haven't you thought about the other person?' April asked, shocked slightly that Callie didn't think of Arizona.

'What other person?'

'The girl that Izzie is supposedly dating.'

'Oh yeah, I heard about that but I never actually thought it was a relationship,' said Callie very surprisingly.

'Yeah, she's head of Peds, Arizona Robbins,' said April. Callie now paid her full attention, mainly because of the name.

'Arizona?'

'Yeah.'

'Like the state?'

'Yes Callie.'

'Huh. So she's being cheated on too?' asked Callie. Her mind casually glazed over the fact that she had never seen the Peds surgeon before. Well, she probably had seen her at a glance but didn't really notice her.

'Yeah, so talk to her,' said April interrupting her thoughts.

'Wait, so Izzie is defiantly bi-sexual?'

'Yeah, she's been out for a while Callie. Haven't you paid attention to the gossip?' April asked, now chuckling at how clueless the head of Ortho was.

'I don't gossip with the nurses,' said Callie laughing now. But then her laughter stops.

'What?' asks April.

'I'm having Izzie over for dinner tonight. George said that Izzie was bringing someone but I never paid that much attention. Oh my God April! I'm having the slut who's fucking my husband and her poor, poor girlfriend over for dinner! What do I do?!' asked Callie with her voice raised and her eyes wide.

'Have dinner,' said April simply.

'Have dinner.'

'Yeah.'

'Why the hell would I do that?'

'Play around with him. He knows that you know, so don't meet him now. Have them over for dinner, confront them somehow at dinner. End it with George Callie, you don't deserve this and befriend Arizona. That's what I would do anyway,' said April really simply. Callie smiled at her. 'What Callie?'

'You care about me April,' Callie said with a smile. The first genuine smile she's smiled in a long time.

'Yeah, I suppose,' said April awkwardly. Callie brought her in to a hug.

'You know, I didn't like you this morning. Now I love you,' said Callie. 'I'm going to do exactly that. It's time I stood up for myself. Why am I even with George anyway? Do I even love him? Okay, I'm rambling but thanks for this.'

'No problem, just watch yourself okay?' asked April. Callie lifted her leather jacket and downed the rest of her lukewarm coffee.

'I will, you too April. See you around,' said Callie and she opened up her office door and the two of them step out. Callie turns left, on the prowl for Mark Sloan to tell him what's happened. While April turns right on her way to help Owen Hunt out in the ER.

'This is going to be a long night,' says Callie as she glances at her watch. 5:30pm. Enough time to fill Mark in, go home and prepare. I'm going to rip George and that slut Izzie to shreds.

* * *

**If you're reading this, thanks for reading haha :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I was contemplating whether or not to continue but I think I will. As I said, I love constructive criticism, but don't really like sarcasm! Firstly, do you ever get that one word that no matter how many times you look up how to spell it or have someone spell it for you, you always get it wrong? Haha, my word is definitely. I always spell it wrong and if you type it online (google chrome) spell checker always changes it to 'defiantly'. So, sorry there and I'm switching to typing this in a word document first. **

**Secondly, the whole thing with the speech/quotation marks. I don't use apostrophes; I use single quotation marks. In the UK the American rule is inverted. Here we use single quotation marks at the beginning of speech and double quotation marks around a quote within dialogue. I understand your difference because in America it's the exact opposite. So, thanks to Calzonafan123 and Loyalgreysfan (guest) here's chapter three :)**

* * *

Callie turned the steering wheel left and turned out of the hospital grounds. She was angry; really angry. Her little talk with Mark had really helped boost her confidence and made her see a little more clearly. But, Callie was thinking about the group of support George had if it came down to enemies within the hospital walls. It always came down to enemies within the hospital walls. Oh the joys of working so closely with your colleagues. George had Izzie and Meredith and Cristina and probably Alex would support him she thought sadly. Who did she have? Mark Sloan. That was it.

'Why do I have to have so much drama?' Callie thought out loud as she sped to her house. She was about to confront her soon-to-be ex husband and his slutty best friend. But then Callie stopped. This girl that Izzie is supposedly dating, she doesn't know yet. 'Shit.' Callie pulled out her phone and texted Mark.

**Callie: Hey Mark, do you happen to have Arizona Robbins' number?**

**Mark: What up Cal, sorry I don't. But I can text Teds and see if she has it? The two of them are pretty close.**

**Callie: Yes please Mark! Thanks.**

Callie stopped the car on the street outside her house and waited for a reply. She pushed her head into the headrest behind her and closed her eyes. But, within five minutes of peace and quiet her text tone went off and she snatched up her phone.

**Mark: I attached it at the bottom, Teddy was reluctant to give it though. Make sure you ring her soon and explain the situation. Good luck Cal.**

**Callie: Thanks Mark, I'm ringing her now.**

Callie clicked on the blue highlighted number in the text message and hit call. She took a deep breath and waited for her to pick up the call.

**Arizona: Hello? **Callie was instantly taken aback by the perky voice on the other line.

**Callie: Hello, is this Arizona Robbins?**

**Arizona: Speaking. Who's this?**

**Callie: Sorry, I'm Callie Torres.**

**Arizona: Oh yes, George's wife?**

**Callie: Yeah, it is. **Callie smirked and thought, not for long.

**Arizona: Is everything okay? I thought we were coming over tonight?**

**Callie: Yeah, everything's fine. Well, not really. Are you aware of the situation between George and Izzie?**

**Arizona: My Izzie? No. We just celebrated out six month anniversary.**

**Callie: Well, I hate to have to tell you this but I don't want you to freak out! We're still going to have dinner and we're going to confront them Arizona. We're going to do this the right way. **Callie was rambling and she knew it.

**Arizona: You don't mean to say...**

**Callie: They're cheating on us. **

There was silence on the line and Callie listened to Arizona's heavy breathing. It was as if she was processing this, but in a completely different way from Callie. Callie would of screamed and wanted revenge, hell she has screamed and did want revenge but the perky peds attending just calmly thought it through.

**Callie: Arizona?**

**Arizona: Yes? Sorry, I was thinking. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know this?**

**Callie: A wife knows Arizona.**

**Arizona: Yes, I understand that but do you have proof?**

**Callie: George stopped having sex with me three weeks ago and I checked his phone about a week ago. There wasn't exact proof but he goes over to her and Meredith's house nearly every day. He has been acting strange and is nervous all the time. I caught them together in the on call room by the nurses' station on the peds floor one day and George was out of breath and Izzie seemed flustered after they finally unlocked the door. I'm so sorry Arizona, but he asked to talk to me today and I made my assumptions very clear and he threw up so I don't know if you want more proof or... **Callie stopped talking as she was rambling again.

**Arizona: I get it now.**

**Callie: What?**

**Arizona: She hasn't had sex with me in a while either. I knew she was bi-sexual but I didn't think I'd lose her, especially after six months, to a man.**

**Callie: Trust me Arizona, I know. I didn't think I'd lose my husband to his best friend.**

**Arizona: So what do we do? I kind of want to rip her head off. **Arizona let out a nervous laugh. Callie thought her reaction was odd, nearly as if Arizona wasn't emotionally attached to Izzie anyway.

**Callie: Yeah me too. But still come over for dinner and we'll confront them. Where are you now?**

**Arizona: I was going to give Izzie a lift home when I got off at 6 but she said she had charts to finish and Bailey was making her stay for another hour.**

**Callie: Funny how George didn't get a lift home with me at 6 because he said he had an emergency consult to do.**

**Arizona: They're getting their stories straight before they go to dinner.**

**Callie: Yeah, are you free right now?**

**Arizona: Well, I was going to make an effort with my dressiness for dinner but now I don't think I'll bother so no, I'm not busy.**

**Callie: Do you want to come over? Have a glass of wine and prep this before they come over?**

**Arizona: Yeah, I'd like that. What's your address?**

Callie and Arizona swapped addresses, the both of them thinking that they'll be seeing an awful lot more of each other in the coming weeks. There was an awkward silence before Arizona broke it.

**Arizona: You know Callie, I know I'm not married to Izzie the way you're married to George but I understand this.**

**Callie: Yeah, I get it.**

**Arizona: So understand that, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. Okay?**

****Callie was slightly taken aback by the support. She was used to doing things alone, with no support. This was the first time she had been offered help and a little bit of understanding, and she liked it.

**Callie: Thanks Arizona. ** She genuinely felt better after talking to Arizona. They exchanged slightly awkward goodbyes and Callie pulled up outside her house. She got wine ready and prepared to meet Arizona.

* * *

'George, what the hell?!' screamed Izzie as she paced the on call room, her fingers in her hair. Izzie was panicking, really panicking.

'Calm down! We'll get this sorted out!' George said in a raised but not confident voice. Of course they wouldn't get this sorted out.

'Your wife, Callie Torres, knows that you're having an affair, with _me_,' said Izzie as she stopped talking and sat down on the bed. 'She'll beat me to a pulp and you know it.'

'She won't,' said George although not entirely sure. 'We just need to get this dinner over and done with and I'll tell her.'

'I'm not going to dinner George! That's like the worst idea ever!' said Izzie who raised her voice again.

'No, I haven't told her outright yet so as far as she's concerned she has suspicions but not proof,' said George calmly.

'Still... What about Arizona? I can't tell her I'm cheating. We've just celebrated our six month anniversary and she'll be broken. She told me that she loves me! I couldn't answer! I don't love her back,' said Izzie as she started to sob. George sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her in for a hug.

'I know you don't love her,' said George who was at a loss of what to say.

'I love you,' sniffed Izzie. George pulled back and looked at her. He was really at a loss of what to say now. Did he love her? Or was this a meaningless fling. But, he didn't have to think for too long, the words just came naturally.

'I love you too.'

* * *

**AN: I was going to write more but then I thought I'll leave the Calzona time to the next chapter ;) Thanks for the reviews, I love them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Just realised that I receive many reviews on my phone but they don't appear on here so thanks for them! Well, the shit hits the fan in this chapter but I hope you like the Callie/Arizona time. Thanks to Loyalgreysfan once again and here's chapter 4 :D**

* * *

Arizona parked her car and looked at the house that the address had brought her to. She had never really talked to Callie, nor did she know about her personal life. But, this house was something else. It must have been three stories and it had a driveway. The garden was beautiful but somehow Arizona thought that George wouldn't be able to afford this place with the money he made as an intern. She knew for a fact that Izzie couldn't afford this place, and she and George were both interns.

But she quickly thought of why she was here. Why would Izzie do this to her? Had she committed to early? Somewhere along the line, Arizona had fallen for the independent and caring young intern. Ever since Izzie showed promise in the field of Paediatrics, she had taken her under her wing. Their close bond had resulted in a stolen kiss and the rest was history. Izzie had known that Arizona was a lesbian, but she had just come to terms with her own sexuality. Nonetheless, the two blondes fell for each other and seemed compatible. Well, until now.

'I shouldn't have said I love you,' Arizona said out loud. She nearly startled herself by breaking the silence and shook her head. 'I'm strong. No tears.' She grabbed her bag and hopped out of the car. Locking the car, she strode up to the house, fake confidence laced around her presence.

* * *

Callie was freaking. What if she was crazy? What if George and Izzie weren't cheating on Arizona and herself? How could she live with the guilt of accusation?

She set out bottles of wine and set the table for dinner, which she thought wasn't going to take place after her confrontation anyway. Callie had tried to mentally prepare herself for the truth, the outstanding proof that his affair was real. But, now that it was around the corner it seemed so real. She also thought that Arizona couldn't possibly understand; she was in the marriage for God's sake.

But then again, she couldn't judge.

*knock* *knock*

'That must be Arizona,' Callie said aloud to the room as she quickly made her way to her front door. She opened the door and greeted the woman.

'Hello, you must be-' but Callie stopped as she looked at the woman. She was stunning. Piercing blue eyes stared straight into hers as she stood on the porch. Her blonde hair perfectly framed her face as she froze on the spot. But, the feeling was obviously mutual.

As Callie opened the door Arizona froze on the spot at the sight of the slightly taller Latina. She was mesmerized by the deep brown eyes that she felt slowly rake over her face. How could she not of seen this woman before? How?

'Umm, sorry,' said Callie as she caught herself for staring too long. 'You must be Arizona.'

'Yeah, I brought wine,' said Arizona as she lifted the wrapped bottle of wine and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

'Good, we're going to need it,' said Callie with a small nervous chuckle. Arizona chuckled too and gave her a smile.

Oh dear God the dimples. Callie's mouth ran dry as she stared at the blonde once more.

'May I come in?' asked Arizona as she noticed Callie's stiffness again. Callie shook the thoughts of Arizona from her brain and found words again.

'Yeah, come on in,' she said as she stood back and let her walk through. Arizona smiled as she walked past and Callie shut the door. None of them were expecting that.

* * *

Izzie and George left the hospital and were driving towards George and Callie's house. Izzie texted Arizona to let her know that she would be at Callie's soon and that she would meet her there but she received no reply, which wasn't a good sign. George didn't alert Callie as to when he would be home, he was being cowardly and he knew it. But he knew his wife's fiery temper and wanted to avoid it for as long as possible.

They pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine before hopping out of the car. They exchanged silent glances and walked up to the door. Izzie noticed Arizona's mini parked at the side of the house and Callie's range rover beside it. George was about to open the door but froze before he glanced at Izzie.

Sensing he needed some comfort she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. She then pulled back and leaned her forehead against his.

'I love you,' said Izzie, her voice barely more than a whisper.

'I love you too,' said George. 'We'll just see how it goes. She already knows so I'm going to stick up for you, okay?'

'Okay,' said Izzie as she pulled back and waited for him to open up the door. He did and the scene that greeted them was very intimidating.

Callie and Arizona were sitting on the couch, wine in hand, staring at them intently. Nobody said anything so George spoke up.

'Hello you two,' he said as he moved over to his wife and leaned down for a kiss. He decided to just go with the whole wife thing until he was confronted, it was much easier. Callie immediately turned her head to the kiss so that his lips connected with her cheek, which caught him off guard. Arizona noticed the flinch and felt bad for Callie being in this situation. She glanced over at Izzie who was staring at her.

'Hey Arizona,' she said once their eyes met. She knew. She freakin' knew thought Izzie as she looked into her eyes. The normally bright blue eyes were sad. There was no other words to describe it, but just sad. Disappointed. Hurt. Not angry, or seeking for revenge; just sad. And that is what hit Izzie the most.

Izzie moved over to Arizona and leant down for a kiss but stopped when she felt Arizona's hand on her chest, slowly pushing her away. Callie and Arizona glanced at each other and then back at the other pair. They had planned this, they were going to see if they were really cheating first before exploding and doing things that they regret.

'George, do you need to tell me something?' asked Callie, her tone frightening. It was silent and sweet, but mixed with the angry sparks that flew in her brown eyes made George freeze on the spot.

'Callie, I can explain,' started George as Callie set down her glass of wine and stood up.

'So, you are cheating?' asked Callie calmly, folding her arms. George cowered away before replying.

'How did you know?' he asked and that did it. That was the proof. The Latina exploded.

'GEORGE! WHAT THE HELL?!' Callie yelled. Arizona and Izzie jumped while George shrunk lower, slowly wanting to melt into the floor.

'Callie, I really can explain,' started George.

'NO. No, you tell me who. Right now. Was I right?' said Callie, her tone lowering and getting scarier. She started to slowly walk towards George.

'Does it really matter?' asked George as he took a step back, wanting to get away from Callie's advances.

'It's her isn't it? I was right. Wasn't I? You're screwing IZZIE STEVENS?!' Callie's tone rose quickly as she backed George against the wall.

'Yes, I'm sorry Callie. Let me-' but George was interrupted by Callie grabbing his clothes by his shoulders and slamming him against the wall. By this stage, Arizona had heard enough.

'CALLIE!' yelped George as he was slammed painfully against the wall. Arizona got up off the seat and turned to walk towards another room for some privacy to let all this anger go.

'Thanks Callie,' she said to Callie quietly before turning around and walking away.

'NO FLIPPING PROBLEM,' Callie shouted angrily, ready to kill George with her bare hands. She wasn't upset anymore; she just wanted to rip his head off. Simple.

Arizona saw a door to a bathroom opened so she quickly went in and shut the door, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She only ever broke down when she was on her own, other than that she was very strong. But now wasn't the time to be strong. She just couldn't anymore. She loved Izzie. She loved her so much. But, nevertheless she **_loved_** her. Things had changed now. She clutched the sides to the sink and let the tears fall, her makeup running. The door opened slowly and Izzie came in warily.

'Get out,' said Arizona, her voice high and strained from her tears.

'No, we're going to talk about this,' said Izzie who took a step towards Arizona.

'I don't want to, I loved you. We were committed. We just celebrated our six month anniversary Izzie. I thought you cared. Obviously not,' Arizona trailed off and reached for some toilet roll.

'I know you loved me and I did care,' said Izzie. 'I just didn't love you.'

This hit Arizona hard. She abandoned trying to stay strong and trying not to cry. She sat on the toilet lid with her head in her hands and sobbed. Izzie was at a loss of what to do. She wanted to leave but she didn't want to leave like this. There was a loud grunt and a smash of glass that made Arizona look up and snapped Izzie out of her thoughts. They both knew that it was Callie.

'Arizona,' Izzie said, getting down on her knees so that she was face to face with Arizona. 'Look at me.' Arizona simply shook her head. 'Come on.' Izzie cupped her cheek and pulled her head up, staring into the bright blue eyes that looked like pools. Izzie wanted to go but on good terms so she leant in and kissed Arizona. The kiss was soft and salty put clearly said everything she wanted to put across. Arizona understood that she hadn't intentionally hurt her.

'Do you love George?' she asked, her voice shaky.

'Yes, very much and I'm so, so sorry Arizona,' said Izzie. 'I never wanted to hurt you, I was going to tell you. It's only been for a little while now. I just fell in love and if I could control it I would pick to be in love with you because you loved me back and you treated me right. But, George loves me back and if I could change this I would. I'm so sorry.'

'I get it, just don't cheat on anyone ever again. You don't want to know what this feels like. I get it Izzie, I really do but can you just leave? It'll make everything an awful lot easier,' said Arizona as she dried her eyes with more toilet roll.

'Okay, I'm going. But just answer me this before I go. Do you hate me?' Izzie asked, afraid of the response. Arizona looked up at her and into the brown eyes.

'No, I'm just disappointed.' There was another loud smash and a yell of pain, then a grunt and the bathroom door opened to reveal Callie standing there. Arizona stood up and she and Izzie immediately knew something was wrong. She was clutching her right eye and cheek and her hand that was holding her face was cut and scratched.

'Izzie, please do me a favour and get out. My husband has already caused me enough pain, emotionally and obviously physically and I would appreciate it if you and him would leave me alone,' said Callie calmly.

'But Callie, what happened?' asked Izzie. 'Are you okay?'

'Get the hell out of my house,' said Callie quietly. It frightened Izzie and she got up and with a glance at the two women standing in the bathroom, left.

Arizona and Callie stood in the bathroom in silence until they heard the front door close.

'Oh Callie, what happened?' said Arizona immediately pulling Callie's hand down from her face gently, noticing her hand was bashed too. She gasped when she saw Callie's eye and cheek.

'He, he hit me.'

* * *

**AN: Ohhh drama ;) So, it's Grey's Day! As I'm in the UK I have to wait to watch it online tomorrow (it sucks.) So are you all excited for the season finale? Anybody following Shonda on twitter? Please review, I love reading them :') Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again. I just wanted to say that I'm back to school after my holidays on the 8th so it's most likely that I won't be able to update every night. I'll try but it's not guaranteed. I just wanted to say as well, in case any of you noticed but Alex is a resident in this story and so is Cristina and Meredith but I made George and Izzie interns (to fit with the plot don't worry) and also because George failed his boards on the show. Just an explanation. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's chapter five :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_'Get the hell out of my house,' said Callie quietly. It frightened Izzie and she got up and with a glance at the two women standing in the bathroom, left._

_Arizona and Callie stood in the bathroom in silence until they heard the front door close._

_'Oh Callie, what happened?' said Arizona immediately pulling Callie's hand down from her face gently, noticing her hand was bashed too. She gasped when she saw Callie's eye and cheek._

_'He, he hit me.'_

'Callie let me see that more closely,' said Arizona as she led Callie out of the bathroom, in search of better lighting. Callie had a slight limp that Arizona only noticed now.

'It's fine,' Callie protested but then flinched as a strike of pain shot up the right side of her face.

'It is not fine. Did George do this too?' asked Arizona as she tenderly touched Callie's hand. Despite the pain, a good type of electric spark shot through her hand. It didn't go unnoticed by both women but Arizona continued to tenderly check her hand. It was already starting to bruise in places and there were cuts and scratches all over it. There were also a few deep cuts that would need stitches and she immediately thought of Mark Sloan.

'Well, he threw a vase at me and I tried to block it with my hand but it was very fragile and smashed when it came into contact with my hand,' said Callie as she hissed in pain when Arizona turned it around to look at her palm. Her palm was worse. 'Yeah, that's where I blocked it. It's better it being my hand because he aimed for my face.'

'Okay, this is going to need stitches,' Arizona held her hand up and Callie's protests and continued. 'And what happened to your face? This looks like a punch.' Callie looked at the ground sheepishly. So, Arizona ran her fingers over the area around her eye. It must of been some punch because her eye was already bruising and the skin had split just under her eye. It was slowly turning yellow in places and she knew that within a few hours it would turn purple. 'Callie.'

'Yeah he hit me,' Callie replied, not looking Arizona in the eye. Arizona however, was instantly full of rage. This must of been the yell of pain she heard earlier.

'What exactly happened?' Arizona asked and she stopped looking at the cuts.

'Well, I threw him against the wall as I was very angry. But, this is George we are talking about, he never fights back. Nor was I wanting a fight, I was just emphasizing my point. But he got really angry. First of all he shoved me back and I fell over the table which smashed the candle holder,' she then glanced at the broken glass on the floor and Arizona's eyes followed hers. 'Then when I got up I stumbled to the other side of the room, but I hurt my ankle.' Arizona looked at her ankle now and it was swollen, her anger intensified as she realised that's why Callie was limping.

'Bastard,' she mumbled as she looked back up to Callie's face from her ankle.

'Then he followed me over and we argued more but I stayed away from him. We continued to argue but when I mentioned you and the fact that he'd caused two people to hurt immensely he grabbed the vase and threw it at me. I blocked it with my hand, it would have got nasty if he had of hit my head with it,' then Callie laughed. 'I would have been knocked out probably but then he wouldn't have hit me.' She looked down at her knees again as Arizona pulled her in for a hug. Callie breathed in Arizona's sweet scent as she rested her forehead on the crook of her neck, being careful of her eye and cheek. Arizona lightly rubbed her back and tried her best to be comforting.

'You know its okay to cry?' she asked. Callie didn't reply but just let her tears fall, it stung her cut on her cheek but she didn't care. Callie let it all go and started to sob into Arizona's neck. Arizona quickly thought of the yell of pain and the grunts she heard earlier. The first grunt must have been George. He wasn't very strong and it was obvious that Callie would have been stronger than him so it must have taken a lot to push her to the floor. The second yell had to of been when the vase smashed on her hand. She suddenly shivered at the thought of the pain and made a mental note to get an x-ray of her hand just in case. Then the final grunt must have been her when she got punched. Thinking back, everything went quiet after that grunt. That must have been the end.

Callie calmed the tears and looked up to Arizona.

'How are you? What did Izzie say?' she asked, wiping the tears away from her left side of her face but not daring to touch her right side. Arizona sighed.

'It doesn't matter. She didn't love me the way I loved her and she fell in love with George. If she hadn't of cheated, I wouldn't of been so upset. I understand why she did it and that it wasn't her intention to hurt me but it hurts because I was so in love with her,' said Arizona and a strange feeling washed over Callie. Is this jealousy thought Callie?

No, she thought to herself. I am in no position to be jealous of Izzie. Is that even right?

'We need to move on from these bitches,' said Callie as Arizona laughed.

'I didn't know George had it in him,' said Arizona. 'I thought you would be the one to leave George beaten to a pulp.'

'Confía en mí, yo pensaba lo mismo,' said Callie with a sigh. Arizona looked at her questioningly.

'What?' she asked.

'Yo pensaba que iba a matarlo. Él me sorprendió,' Callie said again with another sigh. Arizona was really stumped.

'Um, Callie? In English please? I don't speak Spanish,' said Arizona with a chuckle.

'Lo sietno! I mean sorry! I don't realise I switch sometimes,' said Callie as she chuckled too.

'So you're fluent in Spanish?' asked Arizona, wanting to talk about something other than the domestic violence that just took place.

'Yeah, Spanish and English. My parents moved to Miami when I was 6. So I'm fluent in both languages,' said Callie.

'Oh, that's really interesting!' said Arizona as she was amazed by this woman further. There was something about her. It was like a need to get to know her further. Of course Arizona knew that she wasn't American, with her deep brown eyes and tanned skin she was delightfully delicious.

'Gracias,' said Callie as they both chuckled again.

'Come on, let's get to the hospital,' said Arizona as she stood up.

'What? Why?' asked Callie, somewhere close to a whine.

'Because you have a couple of deep lacerations on your hand that I'm positive need stitches. And the way that you can't move your hand makes me think that it's just more that cuts and scratches, plus you need an x-ray on your ankle. Come on Callie, you're an orthopaedic surgeon! You should know this,' Arizona said with a laugh. Callie got up and hung her head in defeat.

'Okay mom,' she said as she moved towards the door. Arizona grabbed her keys and followed behind her to the door. They went outside and closed the door just as Arizona slapped Callie's ass playfully and laughed.

* * *

**AN: Kind of short I suppose. I was going to include the hospital visit but I'll save it for the next chapter. So, there you go! Callie and Arizona get to know each other better. I might upload the next chapter later on tonight if I get time and don't fall asleep. Just because I love you all and I feel as if this chapter is too short. I just wanted to let you know that I love all of your reviews and that I'm taking all the suggestions into account for the plot so thank you so much. Please review and thanks for reading :)**

**AN2: By the way, I just wanted to clear up the Spanish in this chapter. I take Spanish in school so I think it's correct but I used google translate as I'm on Easter Break so apologies if it's wrong. This is what Callie said:**

**'Trust me, I thought so too,' said Callie with a sigh. Arizona looked at her questioningly.**

**'What?' she asked.**

**'I thought I would kill him. He surprised me,' Callie said again with another sigh. Arizona was really stumped.**

**'Um, Callie? In English please? I don't speak Spanish,' said Arizona with a chuckle.**

**'Sorry! I mean sorry! I don't realise I switch sometimes,' said Callie as she chuckled too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I didn't update last night. I passed out but at least I'm up early (y) Just wanted to say a massive shout out to Loyalgreysfan, you're just so darn cute and your reviews always make me smile :') And also Calzonafan123 :) Just a warning though, this might get dark and twisty. I'm sure you noticed the M rating, so I definitely intend to deliver maybe some sort of sexy time and dark plot? Stay tuned ;) **

**Also, to whoever the guest is that is giving me grammar advice I just wanted to say that it's greatly appreciated and I'm taking it all on board. Even though I'm sure I should be pissed at someone not liking my grammar and the bluntness, surprisingly I'm not. I'm learning! I'm starting GCSE English/English Literature next year so hopefully my writing will improve. Anyway, that long Author's Note aside, here's chapter six :)**

* * *

Arizona helped Callie into the hospital lobby as her ankle seemed to have gotten ten times worse.

'It's just a sprain and I know it,' Callie protested with her arm around Arizona's neck. Arizona rolled her eyes and slowly stepped away from Callie. She walked forward a few steps.

'Okay if it's just a sprain, walk over to me,' said Arizona as she folded her arms. Callie glared at her and tried to hobble over but lost her balance and fell into Arizona's arms. She straightened up and her breath hitched when she realised that she was pressed up against Arizona's front.

'Told you, we'll get you an x-ray now stop acting tough and put your arm around my neck,' she said with a small chuckle. Callie just grumbled.

'It's just seized up; I don't want to go into the ER and have to explain to people what happened. What am I going to say?' asked Callie as they hobbled towards the emergency room.

'Well, even if it is seized up we can't be too careful and you can get muscle relaxers. And you don't have to explain what happened,' Arizona said simply. 'Plus Callie if I'm being honest I think your hand's broken.'

'If better only be a greenstick fracture, I don't think I could handle being out for any more than three or four weeks,' said Callie. 'We need to just make sure that it's a quiet intern doing the x-ray and Mark doing the stitches. I can't handle talking about this right now.'

'I get it, I don't really care for the topic either,' said Arizona. 'So, how come I've never really seen you around the hospital before?'

'I don't know! It seems like we haven't done anything together. But, I normally send residents to do stuff with children in paediatrics and I do the paperwork. Simple fractures and the like,' explained Callie. 'I love kids it's just they don't really injure themselves any worse than fractures. I've only ever done the one compound fracture on a kid, but I don't think I worked with you.'

'Oh I see, is a compound fracture bad? I don't really know much about ortho,' Arizona asked.

'Is it bad? It's an open fracture; poor kid fell and snapped his bone that bad that by the time I got to him it was infected. The bone was that broken that Dr. Chang wanted to amputate, saying that it would be better than putting him through countless surgeries with titanium plates and screws. But hey, I'm Callie Torres. So once the infection had cleared up I went in and fixed his open fracture, fixed him with titanium plates in most of his arm and screws all in one surgery. That's when Dr. Chang stepped down as head and I was made Head of Ortho,' Callie finished proudly.

'Wow, sounds awesome!' said Arizona. They stumbled into the ER and Jackson Avery immediately spotted them and ran over.

'Hey guys what happened here?' he asked. Callie glanced at Arizona who bit her lip.

'Had an accident, can you page Mark Sloan and just get me an x-ray?' asked Callie.

'Yeah sure, just take a seat on one of those beds and I'll page him,' then he was gone. Arizona and Callie sat in the ER with Callie on the bed. But she felt bad for leaving Arizona to stand.

'Sit down too,' she said as Arizona smiled and flashed her killer dimples again. Callie could literally feel her cheeks go red as Arizona plumped herself down on the bed and moved her backside around to get comfortable. What was this feeling? Callie just couldn't place it. 'So Arizona, like the state?'

'Why does everyone always assume that? Nope, I was named after a battleship; the USS Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour. He saved 19 men before he drowned,' said Arizona simply. Callie was taken aback.

'I'm so sorry,' she said but Arizona smiled at her.

'It's okay, I never met him,' she said. 'I'm not that old Callie.' Callie then laughed. 'So, Callie? Is that short for something?'

'Yeah, Calliope. But nobody but my Dad calls me that,' said Callie as she looked at her knees sheepishly. She hated her name.

'Calliope. Calliopeeeee. Calliiiiiiope.'

'Um, what are you doing?'

'Testing it out. Calliope. Callio-'

'Stop it.'

'Why?'

'It's sounds weird now. Calliope. Like when you say a word too much then it sounds too weird.'

'Okay then Calliope.' Callie was once again taken aback. As Arizona sat on the bed and swung her legs like an excited nine year old Callie thought of how nice her name sounded when Arizona said it. But her thoughts were interrupted when Mark walked over to them.

'What the hell happened, Cal?' asked Mark, genuine concern in his voice. 'This is pretty nasty right here.' He ran his fingers over her now slightly purple eye and cheek laceration. Callie hissed in pain and turned her head away from his hands.

'George happened, Mark,' she said through her teeth. Her eye stung like fuck.

'What?!' said Mark a little too loudly. Callie shushed him and continued.

'Yeah, he threw me to the ground and well, I can't move my ankle and he threw a vase at me,' she trailed off as she gingerly lifted her hand up. 'And he punched me, giving me this ugly thing.' She gestured to her face in general.

'Cal, I'm going to kill him. Where is he?' asked Mark looking around the ER. 'Is he in tonight?'

'Mark, calm down. You can kill him tomorrow, he's not in tonight and I'm in a considerable amount of pain here...'

'Oh yeah, right. Wilson!' he shouted and an intern came running up to him, eager as ever.

'Yes Dr. Sloan?' she asked.

'Get an x-ray right away for Dr. Torres, no questions asked please,' he said and the intern ran away.

'Kind of firm there Marky,' said Callie as she teased him.

'Hey, just remember that I'm the one going to be responsible for no scaring on your _face_,' he said as he held up a suture kit. 'Hello Arizona by the way, you're very quiet.'

'Just letting you get an initial examination Mark,' she said with a chuckle. Mark laughed too and started to suture Callie's cheek. He finished up and moved to her hand.

'This is nasty Callie, you have three deep lacerations and, oh look. There's still a piece of, what is that, china in here?' he asked, his eyes widening.

'Yeah, that's the vase he threw. I blocked it with my hand though so it's okay, as long as it didn't hit my, FUCK MARK!' She yelled in pain as Mark twisted her hand to check her palm. He immediately dropped her hand and Arizona jumped.

'Sorry!' said Mark quickly. Arizona put her hand on Callie's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. 'You do realise there's something broken in your hand Cal?'

'I'm trying not to think about it Mark,' she grumbled.

'I'll get you that x-ray before I suture it. It'll be too sore and we want to see what the damage is first,' said Mark just as the intern came back.

'X-ray's all set!'

* * *

'Fuck Torres, how hard did you smash that vase?' said Mark as he looked in shock at the x-rays. He was surprised that she wasn't in more pain, but then again it was Callie. 'Your ankle's okay, it's just a sprain but badly seized up which is good but your hand isn't.' Callie gave Arizona a glare as to which Arizona just rolled her eyes.

'Let me see,' Callie said again, scared of what she was going to see. Mark handed her the x-ray and she and Arizona looked at it.

'Ooooo that's nasty Calliope,' said Arizona. Mark raised an eyebrow at Arizona for calling Callie Calliope but both the women ignored him.

'Shit,' said Callie. There were multiple fractures and one of them was obviously unstable and displaced. There was some damage to the surrounding ligaments with a loose bone fragment threatening to enter a joint. She knew exactly what this meant; surgery. She'd be out of the game for at least six weeks. And even then she would only be doing paperwork. She wouldn't see the inside of an OR for the next two months, if the surgery and rehabilitation went well. 'Shit,' she repeated.

'I'm no bone God Cal, but this needs surgery,' said Mark as he looked at Callie with worried eyes. This will not be easy for her.

'I know,' she said. 'When can I get this done and who's going to do it?'

'Well, you can get a resident to do-'

'No. **No.** I'm not having my surgical career resting in the hands of some resident.'

'Well, what about getting Dr. Chang to do it?'

'No, he'd only want to amputate it.' Mark laughed.

'You know exactly what needs done! Just tell him and he'll do it. He was Head of Ortho for thirteen years Callie; I think you can trust him.'

'Yeah Calliope,' said Arizona who thought she should make an input and stop staring at Callie's chest.

'Okay fine. He can do the surgery but you all better promise that I'll be back to operating after two months at the most,' she looked at them both.

'We'll try,' they said at once. Callie nodded.

'Okay, now get this shit out of my hand and book an OR. Oh and also, look into writing a record of my injuries Mark so I can report this to the police. I'm not being out of surgery for so long, all because George got angry I found out he's cheating. He's going to pay, it might be the pain talking but I'm going to make that man pay.'

Her tone was dangerous. So dangerous in fact, that Mark and Arizona gulped and looked at each other trying to figure out what to do with the fuming Latina.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go :) It's pretty serious, right? I did a hell of a lot of research on this chapter so thank me for it. Maybe review? ;) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated since Friday. I was in the hospital on Saturday and I went back to school on Monday. The workload has increased after Easter and I found myself getting home at 5pm and working straight through to 11pm. And I wasn't going to rush any chapters. Most likely, daily updates will not happen unless it's the weekend so sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and to Loyalgreysfan and here's chapter seven :)**

* * *

The rest of the evening and night went pretty quickly for Arizona and Callie. Arizona surprisingly didn't want to leave Callie's side unless she had to and Callie was happy for her to be there. It was the first time that they had actually spent together and whilst Callie spent the evening admiring Arizona, Arizona herself marvelled at the fact that Callie was handling the situation remarkably well. Callie knew she was going to have to go through a divorce and that she would have to go through a court case against George for his assault. But, Callie stayed bright and optimistic. Her surgery was scheduled for 10am the following day and she had been admitted and put into a room on the Orthopaedic floor. As visiting hours slowly came to a stop Arizona and Callie were almost startled by the fact that they had spent nearly an hour just making small talk and generally enjoying each other's presence. It was 10pm when the nurse came around.

'Sorry ladies but your visiting hours have come to an end. Normally we would shoo you out at around nine but since you were only settling in at the time we thought we would give you another hour,' said the nurse. She was aware of Arizona's presence and immediately assumed something. 'Dr. Robbins, it's lovely to see you.' Arizona nodded her head. 'So will you be staying the night with your girlfriend? Because we can easily allow that if you want to spend the night on the couch...'

Arizona and Callie were both taken aback by the nurses words. But Arizona caught herself and spoke to the nurse.

'No, we're not together,' she said, gesturing to herself and Callie. 'I could spend the night if Calliope wanted though...' she trailed off and looked over to Callie. 'If you would feel safer.'

'Umm, no you can go home Arizona. I don't want to bother you and you need sleep anyway so,' said Callie even though she wished she was saying the opposite for some reason.

'Well, okay then. I'll go now,' said Arizona as she returned her attention to the nurse who nodded and walked away. Arizona stood up and turned to Callie. Her breath hitched as she realised this woman's true beauty. Even in the low light, with her stitches and in a hospital gown, Calliope Torres was stunning.

'Thanks for this evening Arizona and I'm sorry that we met under the circumstances,' Callie said.

'Oh I'm sorry too. Are you sure you don't want me to spend the night because I know this has been awful for you,' said Arizona hopefully.

'No, you get some sleep. It's not fair me keeping you here, even if you were my girlfriend,' Callie joked as she chuckled to herself. Arizona laughed.

'I'm sorry about that, Eileen must have just assumed,' she said.

'So, you're completely gay?' asked Callie but then regretted it as she saw Arizona's face fall. 'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked that.'

'No it's okay, yes I'm gay. Only a few of the staff know and I would of been close to Eileen during one of the cases,' said Arizona as she looked to the floor. 'I'm sorry if it bothers you. I'm used to be treated differently and I should go now anyway...'

'No, it's fine Arizona,' said Callie as she took Arizona's hand to stop her from leaving. 'I knew you were with Izzie I just hadn't heard much of you before and thought maybe that you were just bi-sexual or had the odd fling or something.'

'No, I've only ever been with women. I wish Izzie was an odd fling but we were together for six months,' said Arizona, slightly happy at the fact that Callie was holding her hand.

'Oh that sucks,' said Callie as she let go of Arizona's hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

'Yeah it does, but at least we weren't married,' said Arizona with a laugh.

Callie laughed too. 'Oh don't even start, I'll let you go and I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I'll pop back in before your surgery, I promise.'

'Ok, see you then! I can't wait,' Callie said with a smile.

'Bye Calliope,' replied Arizona, her dimples on full display.

Then Arizona left. Callie assumed she was to be going home so she snuggled down in her bed, being careful with her hand, and started to doze. Little did she know, was that Arizona headed straight for an on call room. She wasn't going to leave the hospital with Callie in it.

* * *

Arizona woke to the annoying sound of her pager. She immediately sat up straight and tumbled out of the single bed, grasping frantically for her pager. The noise seemed to be going off for longer than it should, as if someone was constantly paging her. She checked what where she was being paged to, thinking it was Callie and something was wrong. But, her pager said that there was an emergency in the ER. She checked her watch and groaned. It was 5am.

Arizona had completely forgotten that she was on call after her early evening off yesterday. She pulled her messy hair into a ponytail in the mirror, checked her makeup. It was still on from yesterday but it would do. Then left the on call room and ran to the attending lounge to change.

Running into the ER she was greeted by April Kepner who had a cup of coffee for her.

'Sorry to call you in Dr. Robbins,' said April cheerfully, she didn't sound sorry at all.

'It's okay Kepner, what have we got here?' asked Arizona as she accepted the cup of coffee.

'A child came in about half an hour ago from a car accident, both parents were already pronounced dead at the scene but the child was found several metres away from the accident, we-'

'Jesus Kepner, sugary much?' said Arizona as she sipped the coffee. She recoiled slightly and held the coffee at arm's length.

'Sorry, I automatically get it like that. I get Dr. Torres' coffee all the time and that's the only way she takes it, three sugars and extra cream,' said April, not entirely concentrating on the coffee.

'Oh Calliope gets hers like this?' asked Arizona, suddenly the coffee didn't seem so bad. But yet, she thought that the Ortho surgeon should cut down on her sugar, this was diabetes in a cup.

'Hmm, can we get back onto the case?' asked April, aware of how distracted Dr. Robbins was.

'What? Yeah, sure. Sorry, male or female? How old and vitals?' Arizona asked. 'Actually, give me the chart...' April handed the chart over as they continued to walk to the end of the emergency room to the child.

'It's Megan Simons, she's thirteen, and she's barely alive to say the least,' said April. As they approached the bed April stopped Arizona and held her back with a hand on her shoulder.

'What?' asked Arizona.

'I know you're a world class Paediatric surgeon but I have to warn you, I only just recovered from seeing the injuries and it might be a bit of a shock.'

'Bring it.' Arizona and April made eye contact and then April stood back and pulled back the plastic curtains that were shielding the teenage girl from the rest of the emergency room. Arizona gasped and dropped the chart which landed with a clatter to the floor.

The young girls right arm was hanging off, literally. It was only being held on by a thread and her leg was not sitting the right way. Her head was split open at the side and you could see the white skull from metres away. But that was not what made Arizona gasp. She could distinctly see something that looked like an intestine peeking out from under a protective sheet covering her stomach.

Arizona walked over to the bedside table and looked at the girl who's eyes were open but looked like they could close at any second, which must of been the medication. Damn right it should be the medication. She slowly lifted the protective sheet off and was greeted to the half the girl's intestines hanging out.

'Flew through one of the side windows of the car, whatever way it crashed and her stomach was partially severed. We don't think the right arm is salvageable, we'll get Torres on that one and also for the leg, she has a brain bleed but it's minor considering her stomach. It's the top priority,' said April as she stood further back to allow Dr. Robbins to see more of the girl.

Arizona placed a hand on the girls forehead, carefully making sure that she didn't hurt the side of her head. Gently stoking it she spoke. 'Don't worry Megs, we'll get you sorted. It'll take some work, but don't worry. I promise that I'm going to do everything I can to help.'

Megs slowly nodded her head up and down once and then closed her eyes. Challenge number one, thought Arizona as a loud, continuous bleep could be heard around the room. Get her to the fucking OR alive.

'Get me the damn paddles, I made a promise I intend to keep!' she yelled.

* * *

After nearly five hours of being in the OR fighting for the young girls life, Arizona and Dr. Bailey were able to repair her stomach and fit her intestines back into the right place. They had nearly continuous bleeders to fix and there was a few lacerations but they were able to stitch her back up. After explaining that Callie wouldn't be back for at least a month and a half they brought in Dr. Chang to look at her arm and leg. Arizona was mad, if Callie had of been there she would of saved the girl's right arm. But, it was gone. Dr. Chang hadn't attempted to repair it. So Callie was right. Her leg was set and Derek controlled to brain bleed.

Arizona glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:45am.

'Shit,' said Arizona and she looked back to Bailey.

'What Dr. Robbins?' Bailey asked, looking up from her work.

'Calliope, I mean Callie is going into surgery in fifteen minutes and I haven't wished her good luck,' she replied.

'Torres is going in for surgery? What happened?' asked Bailey, now really concerned.

'It's a long story but it's only minor. She's just getting an unstable fracture in her hand fixed, the surrounding ligaments were damaged slightly but they might be okay and there was a loose bone fragment floating around in there,' said Arizona, she had secretly memorized what was wrong with Calliope, even though she wasn't entirely sure why.

'Well go then, I'll close up,' said Bailey.

'Are you sure?' asked Arizona, now hopeful.

'Yeah, go on ahead Robbins.' Dr. Chang had scrubbed out fifteen minutes ago which means he was probably briefing Callie on the surgery and she was being prepped. At least she would know why she's late. Arizona ran out the OR door and scrubbed out quickly.

Running to the orthopaedic floor she checked her watch. 9:55am. She was going to have to catch her quickly. Running down the corridor towards Callie's room she almost sent an intern flying.

'SORRY,' Arizona yelled at whoever she almost hit and came to Callie's door. Flinging it open she burst inside to be greeted by a very well looked after Callie who was propped up in bed going over charts with a coffee in her hand.

'Well hello there sweaty,' said Callie as she set aside her coffee. She smiled at Arizona, seeing that she had ran from surgery to see her before her own surgery. She still had on her butterfly scrubs cap, I wonder did she know that?

'Why are you not prepped?' asked Arizona breathlessly. She stepped into the room and shut the door.

'Surgery's postponed until 11am, something about Dr. Chang wanting to make sure that girl from the car crash is okay,' said Callie. 'You're working on that are you not?'

'Yeah, just finished stitching her whole stomach back together,' said Arizona as she went over to the bed and hopped up. Making herself comfortable she crossed her legs at the bottom of the bed as Callie pulled her knees up and laid charts there like a table. They moulded onto the hospital bed together well.

'Was it bad?' asked Callie.

'Awful, her intestines were everywhere and she lost her right arm even though I thought you would of been able to save it if it had of been you,' said Arizona.

'See, I told you. He just likes to cut people's arms off,' said Callie with a frown on her face. Arizona laughed and took a chart that was lying on the bed.

'Oooo, double hip replacement. Fun. By the way, what way do you take your coffee? It's like it's basically sugar, April made me one the way you liked it and I could actually feel myself getting diabetic,' said Arizona, with a laugh.

'Hey! Don't diss the hip replacements or the sugar, they calm me,' Callie replied but Arizona's laugh was cut short as Dr. Chang came into the room.

'Sorry Dr. Torres, the surgery is still postponed until 11am I just wanted to talk to you about your x-ray,' he said as he came in and closed the door.

'Yeah, what about it?' asked Callie.

'Well, you looked at your hand in the x-ray but did you look at your wrist? You have several fractures from years ago that were never mended. It looks as if you have broken your wrist many times, I'm guessing three or four but maybe more. Where you not aware?' asked Dr. Chang sincerely. Callie's face dropped completely and all the colour drained out of her face. She looked at her knees and didn't reply for a minute.

'I was aware,' she said quietly. Arizona looked at Callie in depth, trying to make out what was in those deep brown eyes. She could see fear but also anger flash past them and then she spoke up.

'What do you mean Callie?' asked Arizona quietly.

'I don't want to talk about it, drop it. It's in the past and as long as I can perform surgeries with it then it's okay. Now, drop it,' said Callie somewhat sharply.

'Okay, well I'll see you at 11am then Dr. Torres,' said Dr. Chang as he walked out.

'Do you want to talk about it?' asked Arizona as the former head of Ortho walked out the door. Callie sighed before answering.

'No, let's talk about something else,' said Callie as she quickly changed the subject back to Arizona's case. Arizona went with it but made a mental note in the back of her head to ask her about it. The next hour passed quickly, the two women making small talk and enjoying each others company yet Callie still seemed upset over the old fractures. Arizona wished her good luck but said that she didn't need it as Callie laughed.

As Arizona waved goodbye to Callie she turned to go back to her office. She had charts to fill out and Dr. Chang said that he would page her when the surgery was over. Still, Arizona had a bad feeling about the old fractures and hated to see Callie so upset about it. These feelings however, could not be explained. They had only officially met each other less than twenty four hours ago.

'You, Arizona Robbins, care too much about people way too fast,' Arizona said to herself as she shut her office door with a small snap.

* * *

**Well, longest chapter I've written so far so I hope you forgive me... So, what do you think about Grey's not being back until the 25****th**** :( Sad times everyone, sad times. As always, thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love reading every single one :') Thanks to Loyalgreysfan, I will most definitely be taking that on board! Okay, it recently came to my attention that another author has written the same scenario that was planning on writing. But, don't be alarmed! I'm switching it and it's just as dark and twisty. I'll give a warning in case some people have triggers. I'll make sure it doesn't spoil the plot though. I'll warn you that in this chapter I touch on an explanation to the untreated fractures. It's mild, very mild but it's in there. So, here's chapter eight :)**

Arizona opened the door to Callie's room quietly and crept in, not wanting to wake her after her surgery. It had gone well, there were no unexpected difficulties and Dr. Chang had said that Callie should be back to surgery within two months. To this news, Arizona had basically jumped up and down with glee. Now she was creeping over to the couch in Callie's room as all she could see of her was a mess of raven coloured curls spread over the pillow. Callie must be a tummy sleeper. She had somehow managed to scoot over to one side of the hospital bed and rest her bandaged hand on the mattress and let the other arm fall out of the bed. As she settled on the couch, pulling a chart out of her bag, soft snores filled the room and Arizona smiled to herself.

But, as Arizona sat on the couch she heard something. Was that music? There definitely was low music playing from somewhere in the room. Arizona stood up and checked Callie and sure enough, poking out from under her pillow was her iPhone. Her earphones were hidden underneath her hair as Arizona tried to catch what the song was.

'_But that's how it's got to be, it's coming down to nothing more than apathy, I'd rather run the other way than stay and see, the smoke and who's still standing when it clears... Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind; she's on your mind...' _

Arizona smiled again. That was one of her favourite songs. Callie's music taste was obviously good she thought. Arizona sat back down on the couch and attempted to write in one of her charts but was finding it difficult. Sleep itched at the corners of her eyes and she rested her head in her hand, propped up on her elbow. Before she knew it, she fell asleep; her soft snores now filling the room along with Callie's.

'Jesus Christ! OW.' Arizona woke up suddenly and glanced around the room, her eyes still blurry from sleep.

'What? What's happening, what?' she asked confusedly.

'I forgot I had The White Stripes on this playlist, shit!' said Callie as she slowly turned around to sit up on the bed. 'Ah, I hurt my hand.'

'So? The White Stripes aren't too loud,' said Arizona who rubbed her eyes.

'Ha! Have you listened to 'fell in love with a girl'?' asked Callie who was now sitting comfortably in the bed.

'No,' said Arizona as she stood up and stretched, making a weird yet cute noise and then sighing.

'Oh well, it's very good but loud especially when it shouldn't be on your chill out playlist,' said Callie as she waved her phone in the air. 'By the way, you just sounded like a baby dinosaur.'

'What?' asked Arizona laughing.

'When you stretched, you sounded like a baby dinosaur. Just saying, it's cute,' said Callie as she pulled back the sheets with her good hand and hopped out of bed, stretching herself.

'Did you hurt your hand by the way?' asked Arizona as she remembered waking up to Callie yelling in pain.

'Yeah but its fine now,' Callie replied as she made her way to the bathroom.

'Not sounding rude or anything, but why were you asleep on the couch?' asked Callie, pausing at the doorway to the bathroom and raising an eye brow at her.

'I umm, I came to check on you earlier but you were asleep. I was going to do some charting but I must have fallen asleep. Good music taste,' said Arizona with a smirk as she made her way to the door.

'What?' asked Callie as her eyes widened. Nobody ever seemed to like her music taste...

'Your music taste, it's really good. I could hear it playing while you were asleep,' said Arizona as if reading Callie's mind.

'Oh thanks,' she said with a smile as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. She stared in the mirror above the sink. She took a breath and let the realisation wash over her.

There are untreated fractures in my wrist. So that means that it was indeed broken? What the hell was I thinking? I should of told somebody, before it got to the stage where I'm 30 years old and dealing with my 16 year old self problems. Why didn't I tell anybody? Will Arizona question me about it further?

Callie quickly washes her face with cold water and brushes her teeth as best she can with one hand. Her mouth felt awful after the surgery which was probably the anaesthetic. She then stepped back into the hospital room to see Arizona plopped on top of her bed with a magazine in her hand. She looked exhausted, beautiful, but exhausted.

'Umm, I'm the patient?' said Callie with a smile; she wasn't going to show anybody that she was in any way upset with Dr. Chang's revelation. As much as it killed her on the inside, as much as she wanted to confess her past and make it known, as much as she wanted to admit how badly the memories of her past washed over her when George threw that vase, she had to remain casual. Callie was strong. That was all that mattered.

'I know, I just thought I'd see how comfortable the beds are,' said Arizona as she set the magazine back on the bed side cabinet and got down from the bed.

'Did you get much sleep last night?' asked Callie as she went to a mirror and started to fix her bed hair.

'No, not really. I was called in at 5am but I was in the on call room anyway so I got here pretty fast. Kind of lucky actually, that girl needed attention and fast,' said Arizona quickly and Callie looked at her stunned.

'Why did you sleep in the on call room, I thought you said that you would go home last night?' asked Callie. Somewhere inside of her, she hoped for the reason to be that Arizona was worried about her.

'Oh I just thought that I'd sleep here to get in early in the morning and catch up on paperwork but then there was an emergency,' lied Arizona sheepishly.

'Oh okay,' said Callie, not entirely believing that answer.

'So how is your hand after surgery? You should be more careful with it,' said Arizona at an attempt to change the subject.

'It's fine, I should be back soon if I know my stuff well,' said Callie with a grin. 'I'm an orthopaedic surgeon, I'm going to do everything I can to get back as quickly as possible.'

'I'm glad to hear the determination. Do you want some coffee? I was about to get some?' asked Arizona and she pointed her thumb to the door.

'Yes please,' replied Callie, suddenly really wanting caffeine. 'Three sugars and-'

'Extra cream. Yeah, I know,' said Arizona with her dimples on full display.

'I just like the caffeine and the sugar, it wakes me up,' said Callie with a smirk as she sat down on the bed. 'I'll be going home soon anyway, thank God. I'll be able to get a descents night sleep.' Arizona laughed.

'Yeah, hospitals are pretty noisy when you're actually the patient,' said Arizona, the smile still on her face and it just wouldn't budge. She partly didn't know whether or not it was from Callie's words or the fact that she was just with Callie; in the same room as her. 'I'll go and get this coffee then, see you in a minute.'

'Okay, hurry back!' Callie said as Arizona walked out the door and smiled before turning down the corridor, kicking off in her heelies.

'_No, Matt no. I don't want too. Just please, leave me alone. NO!' Callie tried to run away from the dark looming figure but a strong hand grabbed her bicep, forcefully holding her in place. He looked down on her and smiled a threatening smile as he raised his other fist and Callie knew what was about to happen. It was going to happen again._

'_No, please,' Callie sobbed and reached her hands up to cover her face but the tall man didn't care. His fist connected with a cheekbone and a strangled sob is all that can be heard._

'Callie! Wake up!' said Arizona loudly as she tried to restrain Callie's limbs. She had just come back with coffee to see Callie thrashing in the bed. She had immediately jumped into action.

'No, Matt no! I don't want too!' Callie said as her head turned to the side and she tried to fling her arms in the air again. Arizona held them down as Callie tried to get away from her strong hold.

'Callie! It's me, Arizona!' Arizona said just as loud as before. But Callie stayed asleep, her eyes clenched shut.

'Just please, leave me alone,' Callie said, her voice strained. NO!' she shouted and Arizona was taken aback. What the hell was she dreaming about?

'Callie, wake up please. Honey, it's me. Arizona!' she said again, now pleading with Callie's violent body. All of a sudden Callie stopped moving and tried to cover her face then spoke softly, pleading.

'No, please,' she said quietly. Arizona stopped putting as much pressure on her arms and moved her knees so that she was still holding her in place. She was trying to keep Callie from hitting her injured hand against anything but she held it down as best she could. But just as Arizona thought that it stopped Callie's face scrunched up and she let out a sob before waking up.

'Callie! Please wake up!' said Arizona just as she heard the sob. Tears were streaming down her face as well as Callie's. Callie's eyes snapped open and she looked around whilst Arizona let out a sigh of relief.

'What,' Callie mumbled, tears still falling. 'What happened? Why are you on top of me?' Arizona let out a soft sob before she sniffed and took Callie's cheeks into her hands.

'You had a bad dream, I was holding you down so you didn't hurt yourself,' she said as she sniffed again. Callie's eyes widened and she attempted to sit up and Arizona moved her thighs.

'What? Did I hurt you?' Callie asked. She was shocked. She knew that she hadn't had bad dreams like that since she was in her teens and she could remember her dream vividly. She then shuddered at the thought.

'No, but are you okay?' Arizona asked as she moved down to the bottom of the bed. Callie swallowed hard but nodded her head.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She ran her fingers through her hair and rested her forehead on her hand, staring at the hospital sheets beneath her. Her hand throbbed under the bandages but she rested it in her lap, hardly noticing the pain. 'I fell asleep.'

'What were you dreaming about? I heard the name Matt but-' Arizona stopped talking when she saw Callie flinch at the name. 'Sorry, you don't have to answer that.'

'I just, I can't believe he's back. He's back in my head Arizona,' said Callie as she looked into the bright blue eyes sadly. She looked back down at the sheets and closed her eyes. When her body started to shake with fresh sobs, Arizona slid up the bed and pulled Callie into her arms. They settled down into the pillow and Callie put her head on Arizona's neck whilst resting her bandaged hand on her stomach. They lay with legs intertwined and Arizona was whispering soft comforting words into Callie's ear when Callie finally let it all go. Her world crashed around her at the realisation; Matt's gotten in again, he's broken me again.

**Oooo drama. As I said, I touched on her past but I didn't think it was too bad. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading. It's the weekend so I hope to update some time soon. Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must have sat all day today thinking of this new plot, I haven't finalised anything yet but considering that I wasn't even sure of continuing after the first chapter, I think it's going well ;) There's a time jump in this one and I'll be delving into Callie's personality a little more, but never fear! Arizona will have her time to shine. Enjoy chapter 9 :)**

* * *

_*ONE MONTH AND TWO WEEKS LATER*_

'Why can't I go back to surgery? My hand's flipping fine!' yelled Callie as she walked up to the physiotherapist and looked him square in the eye. The physiotherapist cowered away slightly at the fiery Latina before him.

'It's not; you need another two weeks to fully recover from your surgery. We don't want to take risks and put you in an OR and for you not to be ready,' the therapist said clearly, now standing his ground. 'Your job consists of another person's life in your hands and for that; I cannot let you take the risk.'

Callie considered this then slowly calmed down, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'Okay, fine. I'll wait another two weeks but then I can go back to surgery? Is that a promise?' she asked. Callie knew that she sounded desperate. Hell, she was desperate! She missed cutting. She missed it like she would miss her own hand being cut off from her arm.

'Yeah, it is. Now go on, you should have paperwork to do,' the physiotherapist said with a genuine smile as he walked towards his office. 'I have paperwork to do too.' Callie then smirked at him and his attempt to resolve the tense atmosphere and turned to walk away to her office.

She had been out of the game for a month and a half and it was hell. Callie had suffered, but not just from not being able to do surgery. Ever since George had thrown the vase, her mindset had completely changed. She understood falling over the table but having another person, especially a man, showing an intention to hurt her brought back horrible memories. And now that they had gotten back into her head, all the therapy, all the counselling, all the support for what happened was completely shattered to pieces.

You can't block memories. It's a trigger, and a pretty big one at that. Just as some people may relive a past relationship when they hear a song; or when someone relives a traumatic event such as a car crash just because of a news report. All the memories break through the barrier you have put up over the years. The wall that you spent time slowly building up to protect yourself, to not let that hurt get in again. And Callie's wall had been broken; shattered to pieces.

It had been fourteen years since it had all started. Since Matt happened. Callie thought that she had conquered the evil thoughts, the voices inside her head that told her that she wasn't good enough. The whispers that no one else could hear that told her that her life wasn't worth living and that she should just give up completely. She had thought that she had built a strong wall to fend off these thoughts. At least her therapist thought so.

Callie missed her school counsellor. She always made things better and even though she only saw her for half a school year, they had made a connection. But it was twelve years since she had seen her counsellor and she desperately wanted to be inside her office again. Even though the first few sessions had consisted of Callie throwing pots of pencils against the wall, or ripping up the paper her counsellor was making notes on, she wanted to be back. Because, the contrast of how damaged she was when she entered that office for the first time and how fixed she was when she exited that office for the last time was truly admirable. That counsellor had brought her from the very lowest point in her life to be a strong, independent woman who was heading to Edinburgh to become a doctor. To help other people that had problems she could fix, problems that involved bones. She liked bones, even though she had many of her own broken and never pieced back together.

Callie smiled at the thought. She had left home after years of hell and stood on her own two feet and look where she was now; Head of Orthopaedic surgery at one of the best hospitals in the world. She was a rock star with a scalpel. Even though she needed Bohemian Rhapsody playing at the beginning of any one of her surgeries, she still rocked them.

Why Bohemian Rhapsody everybody always asked her? To that, her answer would have had to be very honest and too honest for her liking if she wanted them to understand. The lyrics meant a lot to her and the fact that most of the lyrics had a hidden meaning that nobody could understand unless you researched it. Freddie Mercury was a massive influence to her as she grew up listening to him and Queen and remembered the time when she was nine and Freddie died. Then she became a teenager and the relationship with her mother and even the events from further on up her teenage years made an impact on her so that she related to the song. It spoke to her and still does twelve years later. So when she was asked during her first solo surgery if she would like a song played, obviously she picked Bohemian Rhapsody. It quickly became her lucky charm before a surgery and her signature OR move. So, naturally people wanted to know, why that particular song? The answer was so complicated so she always answered 'it's the one song I relate too.' To which, she always receives questionable looks.

Callie arrived at her office and shut the door, turning the lock. Technically, she didn't have to be here. All her paperwork was completed and she wasn't allowed to work because she wasn't medically fit yet. But, Callie had retreated from everybody in the past month and a half. She knew that she was cutting everybody out and she knew that everybody was worried about her.

All she did was get up in the morning, go to work without breakfast, lock herself in her office and eat lunch in there, then see her physiotherapist the odd day. The rest of the day is spent inside her office, to which nobody knows what she does. But, Callie hasn't eaten a proper meal or slept a full night's sleep in a month and a half. Ever since she had the dream with Arizona there when she woke up, she's been scared to go to sleep. And it's never a good thing when you're physically scared to close your eyes. That has been the life that Callie Torres was living and she was determined to change it.

But, lying on her office floor with her right cheek pressed to the ground and her right eye watching the feet move on the floor in the corridor from under the door, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Arizona was worried. She was really, truly worried about Calliope. She had only seen her a few times around the hospital, going to the coffee cart for coffee or going to the physiotherapists. Arizona didn't approach her and spark a conversation in case Callie didn't want to talk to her. This hurt Arizona but she knew that Callie needed her space and that it wasn't her place to poke her nose in. But ever since that dream, Callie had stopped being Callie.

The odd time that Arizona did see the Latina, she was shocked at her appearance. Callie's weight had dropped and she didn't suit it that way. It was obvious on her face and hips. Normally she had a full, bright face with a mega watt smile but now her face was dark and the weight loss was obvious. Her jaw line and chin had become more prominent and her even her eyes looked different. The once bright and expressive brown eyes may as well be glass now. Any time Callie made eye contact with Arizona at a distance or Arizona watched her from a distance, her eyes were glazed over. It was sad, because she still wore scrubs in hope that one day she would be let back into surgery and the scrubs now hung off her.

Word had spread fast about what happened between Callie and George, and even Izzie and Arizona were in the limelight. George was still at the hospital but nobody looked at him anymore. Callie was Head of Orthopaedics, he was an intern and she was more respected. Everybody that mattered to Callie was informed vague details about what happened. And even those small details made most of the doctors take Callie's side. Basically, George cheated on her then proceeded to break Callie's hand and give her a black eye. That didn't sit well with the Chief either.

Dr. Hunt had put George on probation once he caught wind of what happened. And also when Callie visited his office and told him that she wouldn't be able to do surgery for a while officially. Dr. Hunt had heard that Callie was in the hospital as a patient, but he didn't realise the severity of her injuries until he saw her cheek and eye. Yes, Callie's black eye went away after two weeks but it had still left a lasting effect on her, which Hunt observed.

Arizona tried to keep the rumours under control. Izzie was coping surprisingly well with all the rumours; even taking Arizona's side about Callie when a group of the interns had started to ask her questions at every free moment. They had been asking Izzie if she was better in bed than Callie, asking if that was the reason that George had cheated on his wife with her. Arizona overhead these interns and had quickly stepped in to defend Callie. Izzie and Arizona had made the peace and Izzie returned to Paeds. Even though, Arizona thought that things between Izzie and George weren't going well; but that wasn't her place to poke either.

For now, Arizona had to just go on with her job, worry about Callie in secret even though she wasn't entirely sure why she was so worried and protective and try to keep the rumours under control for when Callie finally snapped out of this. Arizona wouldn't be content until she saw Callie back at surgery, with a good night's sleep and a decent meal in her. Arizona felt like a mother, an over-protective mother and she just couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

Callie woke up to a loud knock on her office door. She opened her eyes quickly and looked underneath the door to see trainers standing outside. She turned from her belly onto her back and groaned.

'One sec,' she said loudly as she slowly sat up and her back cracked. She put her wait onto her injured hand, practising putting it into use and pushed herself up into a standing position. She cracked her back on purpose and stretched her limbs before cracking each one of her knuckles individually. Slowly sweeping her fringe into shape to make her hair presentable, she unlocked her office door and opened it.

'Hey,' said Arizona as the door swung open. Arizona studied her features before dropping her eyes quickly to see her body. It was sad and Callie was pale, which was shocking considering her tanned skin.

'Hello,' said Callie nervously. She was aware that she had ignored calls from Arizona and text messages and also that she tried to avoid people she knew in the hospital, including Arizona.

'How are you?' asked Arizona as she didn't make an attempt to get closer to Callie even thought she wanted to. Callie still stood firmly at the door with one hand on the handle.

'I'm fine, do you need anything Arizona?' asked Callie, unintentionally quite harshly. Arizona was taken aback; Callie was pissed.

'No,' she mumbled. 'No, I don't. I was just checking on you,' said Arizona slowly as she tried to find the right words. She didn't want to go to someone's door, acting all caring just to have a door practically slammed in her face. Arizona was stronger than that, but Arizona wasn't strong around Callie. And that wasn't intentional. She always seemed to go to mush basically, nearly as if she wasn't in control of her secrets. She could easily pour her heart out to Callie and not regret it instantly and that slightly worried her.

'Well, I'm fine. You should get back to work,' said Callie harshly. Once again, it was unintentional but it was just what came out of her mouth. She didn't want to speak to anybody; she didn't want to speak to Arizona. She was dangerous. The piercing blue eyes and dimples made her dangerous and Callie couldn't take that risk.

Now Arizona literally was taken aback by the brazenness of Callie's tone. Did she not care? Did she not want to acknowledge that someone was actually there for her? Why wouldn't she just trust Arizona? But Arizona took a step back, distancing herself from the Latina. This wasn't Callie.

The Callie she knew wouldn't toss her to the side like this. The Callie she knew would have expressive eyes and would take care of herself. The Callie she knew would be strong. The Callie she knew wouldn't be broken.

'I... I didn't... Okay.' Arizona stumbled over her words and stopped making an attempted at connecting with Callie. She stepped even further back and Callie acknowledged her words and nodded; signalling for Arizona to go.

Arizona didn't know why, but as she turned to walk away in defeat, tears pricked the corner of her eyes and there was a lump at the back of her throat that she just couldn't swallow.

* * *

**Okay, I'm pretty nervous about that chapter. It's the first one without a lot of dialogue but hit quite close to home with some of it. I have kind of planned a way for the two of them to get together and it won't be the 'conventional' way as such. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review please! I'd love to read your opinion on this type of chapter. Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody, haven't got many opinions on the last chapter but I'm going to continue anyway because it's Sunday :) I kind of have a plan for the rest of the story (yay!) But I have to give a warning for this chapter; it'll be a bit graphic and might have some triggers for some people. Sorry if that annoys anybody but we have to know Callie's past. I'm finding this difficult to write, as in emotionally but I suppose that shows that it has strong emotion? I don't know haha. Review please, I love them :') here's chapter 10 :)**

* * *

_*FOURTEEN YEARS PREVIOUSLY*_

_Callie threw her school bag to the ground as she entered her house. By house, we should say mansion. It wasn't homely and it was far too big, with extra rooms and unused corridors everywhere. Callie moved best she could. Clutching her side and chest and keeping her right arm and hand close to her chest, Callie slowly made her way up the stairs._

_Her hair was matted with blood and there was a deep gash on her face. She stepped into her bedroom and slowly closed the door, clicking the lock. Callie turned to face the locked door and rested her head on the door, putting her uninjured hand beside her head. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her heart rate. It was through the roof and she didn't need to panic right now. Panicking was something that wasn't going to do her or her family any good._

_She turned around and glanced at her bedroom. There was her double bed and her desk, with papers everywhere. Callie didn't care much for paperwork, she kept detailed journals in the attic and that was enough for her. There were random pieces of clothing on the floor and over the bed which she ignored. Glancing at her poster of Queen behind her bed she lifted her paintbrush that sat on the bookshelf beside her bed. She slowly trudged to her wardrobe at the corner of the room and pulled the doors open with one hand. Pushing the clothes back she stepped inside and pushed the trapdoor in the lid of the wardrobe open. With her paintbrush between her teeth and using the makeshift ladder attached to the back of her wardrobe she climbed into the attic above her room, being careful of her arm and chest. Once her full body was in, she pushed the trapdoor closed, flicked on the lights and stood up fully._

_It was her sanctuary. This was the room; the one place where she could be free. There were canvas' everywhere, some completed, and some near completion and some untouched. Walking slowly to a bookcase that she kept her acrylics and other art supplies in, she grabbed some paint and a clean canvas._

_Callie sat for two hours in silence, painting a painting that only made sense to her. _

_Once she had finished she stood up and left everything the way it was and lifted her trusty paintbrush that she always used. She made her way back down to her bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. Painting helped Callie to clear her head, she could handle the beatings. They usually lasted until she passed out anyway and when she woke up she would just make her way back to her room and clean herself up. But, Callie had started an awful habit._

_A habit that left her with cuts that would eventually be scars all down her left side. Some stretched over her stomach but the most of them were in lines down her left side stretching from under her arm to above her hip. She now lifted a razor blade that she kept under a book on her bedside table. She started to make more cuts in her left side, re-cutting over old scars. As the blood dripped onto her waistband and over her fingers she bit her bottom lip because of the pain. But, it was a good pain._

_She hated her scars, she really hated them with a passion but it was her only form of a release. So, every time that Matt would beat the shit out of her she would come up to her bedroom, paint a canvas, clean herself up and spend a few minutes defiling her body. At the end of her ritual she would go back to her normal life, subconsciously burying the abuse, anger and depression deep inside of her._

_Unknown to sixteen year old Callie, what her coping method was doing to her would affect her life further down the line. Callie had many different coping mechanisms; denial, trivialising, self harming, dissociation, repression and most importantly, performing rituals._

_Callie was stuck in a rut. Her inability to acknowledge that the beatings had happened, and thinking that the beatings were not as bad as they were was damaging her sense of judgement. This was the fact that she was in denial and was trivialising massive traumatic events. Slowly but surely, Callie learned to accept that she deserved to be beaten and that it was supposed to happen; that it was normality. This linked with the dissociation over time. She was separating herself from parts of her life, keeping the beatings separate from her normal school and home life thoughts. Her repression was still subconscious and the self-harming was still continuous. Mixed with her rituals after every beating, Callie was slowly but surely breaking down._

_Even though she was unaware of it, stress and tension was building under the surface. A number of negative emotions were starting to build; anger, frustration and fear. As Callie hadn't displayed these emotions to the people around her, it hadn't affected anybody else or been brought to attention. But that was what the problem was. She was keeping everything bottled up inside of her until she couldn't even recognise the true emotions that were just below the surface. Her coping mechanisms were slowly building up to an explosive outburst when she just couldn't be able to contain the emotion further. It was going to happen eventually, even if Callie wasn't aware. _

_She had completely turned a blind eye. Making excuses for the visible injuries she had were contributing to her coping with Matt's brutal beatings. If a cut were to appear on her head or arms she would say that she simply fell, clumsy Callie. She wouldn't show her stomach or chest in any items she owned, in fear of her own scars being shown or the way her stomach and chest was constantly a rainbow of colours from bruising. She never complained of the sharp pain in her joints or limbs, it was obviously a broken bone but Callie couldn't accept the fact that she was being subjected to this abuse. She also couldn't accept the secret she had to keep for Matt. If she told his secret, she would most definitely be killed. Matt was pretty good at covering his tracks._

_Callie had stopped cutting and went to her bed. After climbing in, she thought about her parents before she attempted to fall sleep._

_Her parents didn't care anyway. Her mother was always away at charity events or out with friends, mostly never coming to see Callie unless it was at 9pm and she wanted her opinion on a stupid outfit. Callie couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to her mother, on a level that was parental. Her Dad was always working. So she never had a relationship there. Even at the weekends when she wasn't throwing herself into school work her family and she never talked and Callie had never felt more alone._

_Her sister Aria was a no go. Even though Aria was two years older than Callie, she had never felt like a sister. Callie never felt as if she could talk to her; especially about Matt._

_Callie didn't think that Aria would be comfortable with accusations about her boyfriend, particularly accusations that Matt had beaten Callie to a pulp. Callie didn't think that she could handle that. Aria loved Matt, he was a brilliant boyfriend to her; but awful to Callie. He was even awful to Callie's family, even when they loved Matt._

_Callie fell asleep thinking about the truth bundled up inside of her. The secret that she knew couldn't be kept in forever. Her father would find out that Matt had his nose in his finances. Her father would find out how the hell Matt could afford an Audi at nineteen years of age. Her father would find out her secret by himself; at least she had hoped._

* * *

_*PRESENT DAY*_

Arizona was at her wit's end. She genuinely didn't know how to help Callie or even why Callie was mad at her in the first place. Well, it was apparent that Callie wasn't just mad at her. She was mad at everybody, but for some unknown reason.

Was it even anger?

Had George done something else to Callie? No, George would know better than to do anything more as he was already on probation, Arizona pondered to herself. Callie was obviously finding the marriage break up more difficult than she initially let on. She was obviously finding the fact that George hit her, not once but twice harder than she initially let on too.

Arizona was flopped on top of her bed with a packet of donuts beside her. For the life of her she could not figure out why she cared about Callie so dearly. It was nearly as if, when Callie hurt, Arizona hurt. And every time Arizona thought about that she cringed. It was like something out of a stupid love story for teenagers.

Of course Arizona loved Callie as a friend; but, as anything more? She wasn't sure. She knew that she was gay, she had always been gay. Ever since she came to terms with her sexuality at fifteen she had never denied it. And she knew that Callie was hot, beautiful even. She was beautiful on the inside and out, even these damaged bits that Arizona didn't understand were beautiful in their own right.

Callie had said something about Matt. The day Arizona found her in the middle of a nightmare, she was positive that she had heard the name Matt. But, who was Matt? Arizona had no clue but she was determined to find out. She wanted to comfort Callie; she wanted to be her rock. It hurt her so much to see her fade away and break down silently, with nobody there to lean on. Arizona wanted Callie to lean on her.

And the only way that was going to happen would be if Callie trusted Arizona. And for Callie to trust her, she was going to have to talk, one way or another.

Arizona was determined to talk to Callie tomorrow, even if Callie wasn't going to respond. But, Arizona knew that she had to be strong. She knew that she had to take the brunt of Callie's anger and bring her back because this wasn't her Calliope.

Arizona lifted the packet of donuts and threw them off the bed. Drying her eyes that were still wet from earlier tears she set her alarm and got under the covers. But, her night was spent tossing and turning; dreaming of looming figures called Matt and a broken Calliope.

* * *

Callie sat on her office floor, surrounded by her journals from years ago.

It was 7am. She jumped when the alarm on her phone went off.

'Shit,' she said out loud. She had planned on going to an on call room to sleep but she got caught up in reading her journals from when she was sixteen. Yes, George had moved out but the house just wasn't the same and Callie couldn't bring herself to sleep in that bed. She was too angry.

She turned off the alarm and went back to the journals. Callie knew that she shouldn't be reading them; they were from a time that Callie was ashamed of.

It was a time of weakness. It was a time where she never stood up for herself and a time that made her the person she is today. Her school counsellor had made her keep detailed journals of her recovery because Callie had kept many journals during the beatings. That was one of her coping mechanisms, along with the many canvas' she somewhat destroyed with random bits of paint thrown in anger. She wasn't proud of herself back then but her counsellor had made her write everything down. She was instructed to keep the journals somewhere safe in case she went through waves of memories that somewhat consumed her.

This was one of those times.

So Callie had sought out the box and had spent all night on her office floor surrounded by them. Even though she was meant to read them, she regretted it after. But then again, she had only read the ones that were at the beginning of the abuse and during. She hadn't reached the recovery stage.

Callie stood up and started to fire the re-read journals back into the box. She lifted the ones she had yet to read and aligned them in her desk, in the drawer that she could lock. Once they were safely out of reach for everyone besides her, she lifted the box with the re-read journals and made her way to the attending lounge.

She changed and went home, for a day in bed. What else could she do? There was nothing and nobody worth living for anymore. She was just as insecure and broken as her sixteen year old self.

* * *

Arizona was charting on the nurse's station on the Orthopaedic floor. She had checked the rota and Callie wasn't meant to be in today but only tonight, to do some paperwork and observe one of Dr. Chang's surgeries. It was 8:10pm and Callie was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.

As Arizona continued to glance at the clock, her charting was getting sloppier. Just as she was about to give up and head back to the Paediatric floor to go to an on call room for sleep, Callie walked through the door. Her head was hung low as she walked whilst looking at her feet, her fringe flopping over her forehead with every step.

Arizona immediately straightened up and closed a chart as she made her way over to Callie. She had a pre-planned speech and she just hoped that it would work.

As Callie continued to walk to her office she stopped abruptly as feet appeared suddenly in front of her. As she looked up she groaned at the sight of the Paediatric surgeon. Arizona on the other hand, suddenly forgot the entire speech as soon as her eyes met Callie's. After a pause, Callie spoke.

'What do you want Arizona?' she asked, not in a harsh tone as she did the last time but in an exasperated tone. Callie knew she felt things for Arizona, she was a brilliant friend but she didn't want to talk and the perkiness was not something she wanted to deal with right now.

'I just wanted to talk, you don't have to be so snappy Calliope,' Arizona replied, slowly taking in that Callie's anger and obvious dislike of her had not changed since that last time they has spoke.

'It's Callie and I'm not being snappy, I just have paperwork to do,' said Callie simply as she shrugged her shoulders.

'I like saying Calliope and yes, you are being snappy. I don't care what state of mind you're in right now but I have been nothing but supportive during the last month and a half. And you don't get to cut me off, especially since I really care about you. Oh, and don't lie about the paperwork Calliope. You may have said that that's why you're here on the rota but it's not, and we both know it,' said Arizona firmly. Callie was stunned. She opened her mouth and shut it, then opened it again many times before she found the right words. But, she softened.

'Okay sorry then. I know I've been cutting you off, it's just that this has hit me hard and I deal with things like this so don't take it personally. And I'm not in the mood really to talk to you about what it keeping me from being at home. That's between me myself and I,' said Callie just as firmly as Arizona.

'Okay, fair enough. But, you are going to tell me exactly what is going on in that head of yours Callie. Not the details but I want to know why exactly you're shutting everybody out, including me and why you've lost probably two stone,' Arizona said loudly.

'Shush!' Callie said as she raised her hands to Arizona. 'Why do you even care anyway? And I haven't lost weight.'

'Have you looked in the mirror recently Calliope? You need to eat. And for the record, I care very much so hurry up and get to your office,' Arizona said as she folded her arms in front of her.

'What? Why my office?' Callie asked, confused at Arizona's assertiveness.

'We are going to talk,' said Arizona as she turned around to go to Callie's office. Callie followed her even though she didn't know why.

'Arizona, you can't exactly make me talk,' Callie said but she was interrupted by Arizona.

'Oh yes I can,' she replied as she opened Callie's office door and motioned for her to go in. 'Now go.'

Callie walked into the office and sat behind her desk. Arizona locked the door and sat in front of Callie and took a deep breath.

'Calliope, what the hell is going on?'

* * *

**Okay, longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is going to be styled differently but I think you'll like it. Any loose ends you see now will all be cleared up in future chapters, this is only the beginning of the explanation ;) Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey fanfictioners :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy at school. Third year and GCSE finalisations suck! My exams are at the end of May so for a month or so beforehand I'll just be revising my ass off. I have intentions to write long chapters before then to make up for it; so here's a slightly long chapter! ;) Well, 3,000 words or so is long compared to my other chapters I suppose haha. Thanks for the reviews, as always they're brilliant and I love reading each and every one. They always brighten up my day :') So, after a slightly long wait, here's chapter 11 :)**

* * *

_*PREVIOUSLY*_

_'We are going to talk,' said Arizona as she turned around to go to Callie's office. Callie followed her even though she wasn't entirely sure why._

_'Arizona, you can't exactly make me talk,' Callie said but she was interrupted by Arizona._

_'Oh yes I can,' she replied as she opened Callie's office door and motioned for her to go in. 'Now go.'_

_Callie walked into the office and sat behind her desk. Arizona locked the door and sat in front of Callie and took a deep breath._

_'Calliope, what the hell is going on?'_

* * *

'There is nothing going on Arizona!' said Callie defiantly. She had her fists balled by her side as she sat in the chair, practically boiling. It was a sensitive enough topic for her to even think about, and that was in her own head. So, why couldn't Arizona just understand that this was a hard thing for her to talk about and leave her alone?

_'Ahh but Callie, Arizona doesn't know about her dark past. She'll judge you differently when she finds out...' _the voice at the back of Callie's mind taunted her. Callie quickly cleared those thoughts away and pushed them to the back of her mind with a quick jerk of her head.

'Yes there is Calliope, take a look of yourself! As I said, you look...' Arizona struggled to find the right word as she didn't want to insult Callie, especially when she wanted to get information out of her. 'Okay, you're beautiful. All the time, even now so that's not what I'm trying to imply. It's just that you've lost noticeable weight; you've been in your office all the time and it shows. In your eyes, it shows.' Arizona finished quickly. She had rambled, a common habit for her in the presence of someone she was attracted too. Callie noticed the ramble and let the words seep in before she smiled.

'You think I'm beautiful, all the time,' Callie said as she looked Arizona straight in the piercing blue eyes. They were like the ocean, deep and meaningful. That sturdy wall that she had built around her feelings just took a hit, a strong blow but it stayed put.

But, Arizona blushed. 'I umm, yeah,' Arizona stuttered as she stood up from her seat, suddenly uneasy at the fact that she divulged her opinion on Callie, to Callie; also because of the sudden shift in the atmosphere. It was thick with tension for Arizona but the exact opposite for Callie. Suddenly, Arizona wasn't the demanding one and she hadn't gotten any further. 'But, still you haven't answered my question! I don't want to push you; I don't want that at all. I just want to help and I'd like you to know that you can trust me. Even if you just need to rant to me about George or something, I'll still be here; because I don't mind what we're doing as long as I'm with you. You're great company at least. And what's better than enjoying the company and getting whatever the hell is on your chest, off it?' said Arizona quickly and sincerely before she realised that she was rambling. 'I'm sorry, I'm rambling. But, it's just one of those things that when I start I can't stop and it's happening now. It's like word vomit and-'

'Arizona,' said Callie, now with a big smile on her face. Her wall had just taken another blow.

'Yeah Callie,' she answered, quite flustered. Callie had stood up and was now standing in front of Arizona, her stare obviously making Arizona distracted and somewhat uneasy.

'Stop,' Callie said as she put her hands on Arizona's shoulders to stop her from moving. 'Before you give yourself a panic attack.' Callie chuckled lightly and Arizona smiled.

'Ok, ok... I'm just concerned Callie and shutting me out isn't helping. I know that we're only friends but still,' said Arizona.

'I'm going to stop you there before you start to ramble again. It's just that this is something I find really hard to talk about,' said Callie, her smile now completely gone. 'And I haven't talked about it in such a long time.'

Arizona watched as Callie's eyes got more and more glazed with each word. It was almost as if it was playing across her mind and her emotions reflected through her eyes. After a moment, Arizona spoke.

'Calliope, you can trust me,' said Arizona so sincerely that Callie had to believe her. Catching the blue eyes, she hung onto the words. Another blow to her wall, it was now crumbling around her.

'I know Arizona,' Callie replied as she bit her lip.

Can I tell Arizona? Will she run if she finds out? Or will she think that I'm a coward? Many people have. It could change our relationship forever, wait. What relationship? We're friends and that's it. I'm straight, I'm not gay. Well, there was that time during her early teens before, before it happened. Sure, Arizona is but I'm not. Does she like me? Oh stop it Callie. Focus. Get your shit together and just tell her. She's obviously trustworthy. Just tell her!

'Callie,' said Arizona gently as she saw the inner battle that Callie was fighting. It was like a movie, playing across her eyes. Arizona made a decision as she looked at those chocolate brown eyes. 'Callie, I have a past too. I have a feeling that whatever is bothering you is not just what George did. It's obviously deeper...'

Arizona tried to place her words carefully. She didn't want to offend the Latina but yet she wanted her to know that she would do nothing to hurt her. She wanted her to know that she wasn't going to be judgemental and Arizona had no idea why. Why did she want Callie so much? Maybe it was the chocolate eyes, or the olive skin, or her voluptuous curves... Wait, stop it Arizona! Get back on track.

'Just tell me so I can understand. You're fading away and I need you to come back,' Arizona pleaded, looking Callie in the eye.

Once more, there was another blow to the wall that Callie had built for herself. It was supposed to keep everybody out, it was supposed to keep her safe but now it was crumbling around her. It was demolished and Callie could almost feel her feelings seeping out from behind it.

'Arizona, if I tell you this then you need to promise me something,' said Callie as she bit her lip.

'Anything,' Arizona replied.

'Promise me that you won't think of me as a coward,' Callie said in a pleading voice. Arizona reached up to the taller woman and placed a hand on her cheek before she spoke.

'Nothing can make me think of you as a coward Calliope. You will always be that head strong, leather-wearing bad ass that I know,' said Arizona with a smile, unleashing her dimples just in case.

Callie was now officially at the mercy of Arizona. Nobody had broken her wall before except her old school counsellor, but she felt ready. Callie slowly sank to the floor, with her back against the door. Arizona sat on the floor too, opposite Callie with her back against the desk and waited for Callie to continue.

Callie took a deep breath and spoke clearly.

'When I was 16, I was physically and sometimes sexually abused,' she said. Arizona's breath hitched.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed._

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep._

_Stuck in reverse._

'I came home one day from school and I went to my room, as I always do to get my work done. I was a smart kid, but I was always the girl that sat at the back of the class eating her hair. I came home and walked up the stairs and I can remember it clearly,' Callie spoke, never looking Arizona in the eye. She stared at her shoes and spoke in a monotone voice, not the loud and bubbly voice that Arizona knew. 'I thought I was home alone, Dad was still at work, Mom was meant to be out with friends and Aria, my sister, was supposed to be at after school tennis. She was a senior and was 18 at the time. It was June when it first happened. I was a sophomore, about to be a junior and it wrecked me. But, that day I walked past my father's study and I heard a noise. As I said, I was supposed to be alone.'

_And the tears come streaming down your face. _

_When you lose something you can't replace._

_When you love someone and it goes to waste._

_Could it be worse?_

'I dropped my bag off in my room, grabbed my baseball bat and headed towards my father's study. I expected to find a burglar and knock him out. I was captain of the girl's baseball team in high school so I wasn't worried but I opened the door and found...' Callie paused. The name still caused her difficulty. 'I found... I found my sister's boyfriend, Matt,' Callie shivered. 'I found him surrounded by papers; my Dad's papers. All his bank statements and check books and even his safe, was open. To this day, I still don't know how he got that safe open,' said Callie as she brought her knees impossibly closer to her chin.

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try,_

_To fix you._

'I asked him what the hell he was doing, but he didn't even look shocked to see me there,' Callie continued as Arizona watched her speak with nothing but attentiveness and concern. 'I can remember what he said.'

**'Oh Callie, I'm glad you're here,' said Matt as he looked up at Callie who clutched the baseball bat more firmly.**

**'What are you doing? That's my Dad's stuff, and what are you on about?' asked Callie, now more worried.**

**'I know it's your Dad's stuff, but what the old geezer doesn't know about won't hurt him. You're all stinking rich anyway, why would you care?' said Matt as he laughed to himself. 'And Callie, I'm glad you're here because we have to reach an agreement.'**

**'What agreement? What the hell are you talking about?' asked Callie, raising her voice. Matt walked over to the door to the office closed it and flipped the lock. He then walked over to the windows and shut the blinds. Turning to face Callie again he smiled, whilst she grabbed the baseball bat firmly. **

**'You're not going to tell anyone that I was here, that I have this paperwork,' said Matt menacingly. **

**'And why would I do that? Of course I'm going to tell! By the looks of it, you're stealing from my father,' said Callie, now shouting. 'How can you think that I'm not going to tell?!'**

**'Because, if you don't drop that baseball bat I'm going to beat you with it harder than I intended too,' Matt replied.**

**The room then turned deathly silent.**

_High up above and down below._

_When you're too in love to let it go._

_But, if you never try you'll never know._

_Just what you're worth._

**The colour drained from Callie's face as she realised what exactly Matt was planning to do.**

**'Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Sounds like something out of a movie or something I know but it's the truth. You can either stay quiet and not fight or you can scream and I'll hit you harder. Nobody's going to hear you anyway. You're a smart girl Callie so I presume that you know which option is better,' said Matt dangerously. 'Now, give me the bat.'**

**Callie handed over the baseball bat, not wanting him to use it on her. Matt threw it to the other side of the room and it landed with a loud clatter which made Callie wince.**

**'Good, now you're going to help me with another problem. Let's just say that you're sister isn't any good in bed,' Matt said as he smirked.**

**Callie gulped as she realised what he was talking about.**

**'Leave me alone, I don't want to do this. Please,' Callie pleaded. But Matt just shook his head.**

**'You could have been quiet. But, I suppose that I'll have to knock some sense into you before we do anything else,' replied Matt.**

**'No please, I'll do anything but that. I don't know what to do anyway! Matt, I've never had sex. I don't know,' said Callie as she pleaded even more with him. **

**'It doesn't matter, I'll teach you. But, we need to get you to learn the rules before anything else. Rule number one, if you plead or say anything without me telling you too, I'll hit you. It's simple. And it's fun for me,' said Matt simply as he took another step towards Callie, slowly backing her into the door. 'I get to keep you quiet and enjoy myself at the same time.'**

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try,_

_To fix you._

**Somewhere during the conversation Callie had started to sob, even though she wasn't aware of it. As tears fell down her cheeks she looked into Matt's cold blue eyes and saw nothing there.**

**'Matt, please,' she said one last time, a final attempt to get him to leave her alone.**

**'Ah Callie, you know the rules,' said Matt with another smile. He lifted his fist and Callie shut her eyes.**

_Tears stream, down your face._

_When you lose something, you cannot replace._

_Tears stream, down your face and I..._

'That was the first time that it happened,' said Callie, still in a monotone voice. 'He continued to do it for almost a year. He made me have sex with him and every time I spoke he would beat me; most of the time until I was unconscious.'

'Oh Callie,' Arizona breathed out. Arizona moved over to Callie and pulled her out of the tight position she was in. Callie slid her head onto Arizona's shoulder and put her hands around her waist. They sat there for a few minutes before Callie spoke again.

'That's why it's affected me so much. Being hit by George brought back all the memories,' Callie spoke, her voice shaky. 'I just couldn't handle it so I put up my wall again.' Callie then became overcome with sobs while Arizona clung to her more tightly, deciding to just let Callie get it all out.

_Tears stream, down your face._

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes._

_Tears stream, down your face and I..._

'It's okay Callie, I understand,' Arizona whispered. After a moment Callie sniffed and spoke again.

'I'm sorry I've shut you out. It's just that I wrote journals the whole way through the beatings and the recovery and I was reading them. I didn't realise it had such a lasting effect though,' Callie said with another sniff. 'I still have the scars on my stomach and he didn't do those.'

Arizona was suddenly overcome with emotion. She lifted Callie's head off of her shoulder and turned slightly so they were only a few inches away from each other's faces. Arizona then cupped Callie's cheeks before she spoke.

'Callie, I'm not entirely sure why I'm about to do this. I don't want to complicate matters but it feels right for the moment,' Arizona whispered. Callie's breath hitched when she realised what was about to happen.

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try,_

_To fix you._

Arizona softly brushed her lips against Callie's and waited for a response. Callie surprisingly responded immediately and Arizona's heart soared. They both felt like they were on fire, like an electric shot had just bolted through them and it was unexplainable. All Arizona knew was that Callie was kissing her back, yes it may have been wet from her tears but she was still kissing her back. Callie didn't understand her need for Arizona, the last time she had kissed a girl was when she was fifteen and she didn't even know what her sexuality was. But this, this was something amazing. Arizona was amazing.

Arizona swiped her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter which Callie certainly reciprocated. Hands roamed and both women felt a spark unlike any before. Callie had to pull back first for air but rested her forehead against Arizona's.

'Wow,' she said as she panted. Yet, she smiled.

'Yeah, wow,' Arizona replied, a smile spreading across her face too.

* * *

**So there you go! Sorry it took so long, I was planning on having it finished by yesterday evening but I wanted to proof read it and make sure it was okay first. So there's a bit more detail about Callie's past and hopefully a better understanding. There will be more of an explanation in later chapters I presume.**

**I hope you liked how they finally got together, I wasn't entirely sure so I thought I'd just wing it; like Arizona haha ;) Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this has taken so long, I've been busy with school work and outside of school work. Hopefully this should make up for it though. **

**RizzlesLove: You'll soon find out, it seems mental at first but I have a plan.**

** Wtf (guest): I posted a warning on chapter 10, explaining what was going to happen. Chapter 11 was a continuation of chapter 10, hence the *previously* at the beginning. Sorry if it annoyed you but it is rated M, I didn't plan on people reading chapters without reading the previous ones.**

**I haven't planned exactly on what's going to be said in these chapters but;**

*** Warning that there might be talk about physical/sexual abuse, self-harm and other surrounding themes in this and future chapters***

**Thanks to everybody else, your support is appreciated, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Callie didn't know what to do. Her head was so messed up and she needed some time to think. Arizona had kissed her, and what a kiss it had turned out to be. But, what did it mean?

Callie always over analysed things, it was what she was born to do. But, sometimes she analysed things to the point that they seemed irrational, illogical and just downright stupid. Her school counsellor had taught her that you had to trust people, that you had to let them in, but you just had to be careful. You had to make sure that they were actually trustworthy. Callie had taken it to an extreme and so far throughout her life, it was just the way she functioned. She over analysed.

She was sure about Arizona though; Arizona the person. Not her feelings. Her feelings were the thing that she was scrutinising and it was proving to be very confusing.

They hadn't been awkward after the kiss, as they had thoroughly enjoyed it. Callie had cried for a bit after, they had kissed again, then composed themselves before exiting Callie's office. Arizona had reassured Callie that she would be back to work in no time and that life would get better. She hadn't outlined what exactly they were to Callie and that's what made Callie so confused. Normally, Callie would be spontaneous, bad-ass amongst other things. That was just the way she was. With everyday life, she would just grab the bull by the horns and go with it. But, with emotions as delicate as this, she felt herself slowly creeping back to who she was during her recovery after the beatings.

Callie was grateful that Arizona wasn't pressuring her by asking her out or anything so soon. This gave Callie some time to process her feelings and talk to Mark. She had shut him out since the whole George affair.

So Callie was positive about what she was going to do. She wasn't going to read any more journals, she was going to focus on work and her feelings about Arizona and get help from Mark, and then eventually talk to Arizona about what happened in her office.

As Callie sat in her office updating charts she thought about the kiss. Arizona's soft lips, the way she gently brushed them against hers and didn't rush, as if she was concerned about Callie's feelings and not just hers. As she reached her hand up touched her lips she decided enough was enough. She was going to talk to Mark now, whether he was busy or not.

* * *

Arizona tapped the cigarette box in her hands, having an internal battle with the sneaky sticks inside. Finally giving in, she opened the box, took one out and lit it. Breathing in the smoke, she closed her eyes and breathed it back out again. She knew it was awful, but she only smoked on very rare occasions and when she knew that she was going to be in trouble; like now.

She had kissed Callie.

She hadn't even asked for permission, she just told her what she was going to do and did it. That was no way to act, especially since Callie was straight; definitely straight. As well as the fact that it was unfair to Callie, she still wasn't sure exactly why she had done it.

Obviously when she thought about it, and about Callie, she realised that she had feelings for this woman. But, that was fine and dandy, but did Callie have feelings for her? The kiss had been welcomed and Callie had sure as hell kissed her back, but was that just because she had felt she had to because Arizona had initiated the kiss?

'No, Callie wouldn't do that,' Arizona said out loud for the hundredth time that evening. She was trying to convince herself that Callie liked her back and she was nearly there. She just needed a bit of reassurance, hopefully from Callie when she wasn't a blubbering mess. But mess nonetheless, a hot mess.

Arizona picked up the bottle of wine and poured herself another drink. She then reached for her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she saw Teddy's name. Tapping her number she watched as the smiling face of her best friend popped up before starting to ring. Pressing the phone to her ear, she took another sip of wine and breathed deeply.

'Hello?' Teddy's voice said through the speaker. Arizona's breath hitched and she didn't reply, she has blocked out Teddy for far too long and it was good to hear her voice. 'Arizona? You there hun?'

'Yes Teddy, I'm here,' said Arizona in a shaky breath.

'Jesus Arizona, what's going on?' asked Teddy, her voice a mixture of panic and relief. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or panicked because Arizona had finally rang her. 'You've ignored my calls, my texts and I'm pretty sure that you've been ignoring me at work. Are you okay?'

'Yes Teddy, stop panicking. I'm sorry, okay?' said Arizona slightly exasperated. She wanted this to be easy, and she wanted her best friend's support.

'I'm not panicking, and thanks. But, why?' asked Teddy.

'What do you mean why?' asked Arizona even though she already knew the answer.

'Why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something? Are you okay?' asked Teddy, she was about to list another string of questions but Arizona cut her off.

'Teddy shush. I wasn't ignoring you on purpose; I just had a lot on my mind. It's not your fault. It's someone else's but not for the wrong reasons if that makes sense. And yes I'm okay Teddy, in a physical sense at least,' finished Arizona as she took another sip of her wine.

'Oh, you're having girlfriend trouble aren't you?' asked Teddy as she smirked. She should of known.

'She's not my girlfriend Teddy,' said Arizona quickly as she could feel Teddy's smirk at the other end of the phone.

'Oohhh so I was right, she may not be your girlfriend Arizona but she's certainly special. Who is she?' asked Teddy.

'I'll tell you but you have to promise not to act weird in front of her or embarrass me. It's quite a difficult situation,' said Arizona in a shaky voice.

'So I know her? And Zona, we've known each other for fourteen years this year if I'm now mistaken, I'm not going to do that if it's important or delicate,' replied Teddy, sincerity in her voice. As much as she loved to embarrass Arizona in front of people, this was obviously somebody important.

'Okay, I kissed Callie Torres,' said Arizona, her voice barely above a whisper.

'What?! Zona, she has issues. She's straight... What?!' Teddy exclaimed. She had heard the recent rumours around the hospital about her and was shocked, she had worked on quite a few cases with her. Ortho and cardio meet more often than you would think, with car crashes and general unfortunate patient mishaps.

'Teddy, please don't judge me! We've been friends,' said Arizona before she started to mumble non-coherently.

'Zona, she just got cheated on and now she's a shell. I've seen her around work lately while she's working on charting, and she looks awful. She was hit by George Zona; George freaking O'Malley. She must have been weak for him to hit her and Callie's a very, very strong person. There's underlying problems there...' said Teddy.

'I know Teddy, I know her underlying problems! So shut the hell up about those, you can't judge her for them. She's had it rough Teds, I can't even imagine,' Arizona trailed off again.

'Arizona, tell me what she's told you,' said Teddy in a stern but concerned voice.

'I don't whether or not I can, but just please. Don't judge her too quickly,' said Arizona.

'I'm not, I just don't want you getting involved Zona.'

'I was already involved before George even hit her Teds!'

'What are you on about?'

'Izzie was cheating on me,' said Arizona quietly.

'What?! That bitch! With who? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'll put my foot so far up her ass it'll come out of her-'

'Shut up Teds, we ended on good terms. I get why she did it.'

'Zona! No matter what she may have put in your head she still cheated, she betrayed you and you shouldn't take it. Who did she cheat on you with? I suppose you found out?'

'Yeah, that's the point. She was with George.'

Teddy gasped as she made the connection. 'Oh so you and Callie found out and were hurting together? So you kind of comforted each other?'

'Sort of. Callie found out and told me, we were meant to have dinner that evening with George and Izzie and I went to her house first,' said Arizona.

'That sounds like a recipe for disaster Arizona...' said Teddy in a concerned voice.

'Yeah, I know that now but I was hurting. Izzie and I had been with each other for half a year, we were committed,' Arizona said.

'Yeah I know, I understand. You should have told me this sooner. Wait, were you there when Callie was hit?' asked Teddy, everything starting to click into place.

'Yeah, that's the point. I was in the bathroom after we confronted Izzie and George, they were best friends. They stuck together but Izzie and I ended it on good terms. It's only whenever George lost it and Callie opened the bathroom door clutching her face that we stopped talking and paid attention to them. Yeah, we heard the grunts and things smashing but we assumed that they were throwing things at each other in anger, not actually physical harm. I know what happened now,' said Arizona and she closed her eyes. She put her head on the soft head rest of her sofa and breathed deeply, remembering the hurt in Callie's eyes as her face quickly bruised.

'Shit Arizona,' Teddy breathed.

'Yeah, well. There's more to it,' said Arizona.

'What? Why didn't she fight back? Callie's a strong girl, she's in ortho for crying out loud, she could take George easy,' said Teddy, now confused again.

'She didn't have an easy childhood Teds,' said Arizona in a small voice. She knew that Callie wouldn't appreciate her telling somebody else about her past, but Arizona had to talk to someone. She could handle the whole past thing but she had to keep her emotions in check, and for her to do this she had to tell her best friend the whole story. Teddy wouldn't be able to understand and help if she didn't know why the situation was delicate. And Arizona had known and worked with Teddy for fourteen years now, after meeting in med school. She knew that Teddy wouldn't repeat this, or treat Callie any differently.

'What do you mean?' asked Teddy, even though she had an idea where this was going.

'I didn't get the whole story Teddy, there may be more but she went through a lot of shit when she was sixteen, and she couldn't do anything about it,' Arizona started to ramble.

Teddy took a deep breath before speaking. 'Okay Zona, stop rambling a second and just tell me. It's okay, I understand that she must have been helpless and I'm not judging here.'

'Callie was physically and sometimes sexually abused when she was sixteen, at the hands of her sister's boyfriend who was stealing money from her very wealthy father,' Arizona spat out like word vomit. After she said it, her stomach started to churn at the thought of Callie being forced to do things with another man or being beat up. She shook her head to try to get those thoughts away as she heard Teddy's long sigh at the end of the phone.

'That's a lot to process Arizona,' Teddy said as she shook thoughts from her head too. She didn't have anything against Callie; she had worked with her on lots of cases and she knew that as well as being an excellent surgeon, Callie was also very headstrong, she would advocate for her patients while keeping her emotions in check. And Callie had one of the biggest hearts she's ever seen, as well as Zona. Only Callie wore hers on her sleeve. And thoughts of her being harmed flooding through her head were making Teddy sick.

'I know Teds, I know. But, now you understand why being hit by George has affected her so much,' said Arizona. Teddy took a sharp intake of breath, she hadn't made the connection to Callie's past and the present until now.

'Shit.'

'Yeah, shit.'

'Oh Zona, I just want to hug her.'

'I know, I did.'

'How is she coping now?'

'Still not good, but this brings us back to my original problem. I had finally plucked up the courage to make her talk to me. Sure, I had been there before and after her surgery and during some rehabilitation and she was slowly but surely closing in on herself and shutting me out. And for reasons I didn't know until recently, that cut me,' said Arizona as she reached for more wine and another cigarette.

'Oh, I see. What happened? Like, did you suddenly lunge for her in the cafeteria or what did you do?' asked Teddy.

'I confronted her in her office, she sort of like slowly but surely broke down. It was like she had built a wall, but I got myself in. I made sure to assure her that I was there for her and that I was going to help, albeit at the time I didn't know why. She told me everything; it was almost as if she was on autopilot. She had a monotone voice and showed no emotion until she had finished, but I could tell that she was reliving it. As soon as she finished she just completely broke down as I held her,' said Arizona.

'Then what happened?' asked Teddy, she was now totally enthralled in this story.

'Then I pulled back when she had recovered and I told her that I wasn't sure why I was going to do it but that it felt right and I just kissed her,' said Arizona simply.

'And?'

'And what?'

'How did she react? Is she a good kisser?'

Arizona chuckled. 'Well, she kissed me back and it was the best kiss I think I've ever had if I'm being honest, even if it was a bit wet.'

'Wet? Zona, if I'm not mistaken, wet wouldn't be the word to describe a kiss, even if you did have your tongue down her throat,' said Teddy with a laugh.

'Teds! Shut up, I meant wet as in her face. She was crying before but the kiss put a stop to that for a while,' Arizona said as she smirked. She was one hell of a good kisser and she knew it, just ask all those girls who had hopped into her bed during a one night stand. But, Arizona knew that this was different.

'Ah I see,' said Teddy. 'So was there a spark? And how did the supposedly straight girl handle all that lesbianism oozing out of you?'

'Oh ha ha Teddy, yes there was a spark. And as far as I'm concerned, it was mutual but I still don't know what to do,' Arizona said, her smile disappearing.

'Why, what do you have to do?' asked Teddy, knowing now that Arizona's over-analytical personality was going to come out and that she would have to go over ever minor detail of that kiss and surrounding conversations.

'I have to figure out what to say to her, I kissed her. It's my job to figure out where this relationship is going to go. Wait, Teds I'm using words like relationship here, I need help,' Arizona pleaded, and with each word her voice got higher in pitch.

'Zona, calm down. You need to talk about this together,' said Teddy. 'She's straight, there may not be a relationship but that's what you need to talk about.'

'Okay, so what do I do for now?' asked Arizona.

'You text her, initiate that you want to talk about it but that you'd rather do it face to face. Don't rush things, you both need to figure out ground but Callie's head is probably close to exploding. She has rehabilitation to go through, which is tough as hell Arizona, she has probably a court case with George surrounding the assault, a divorce and now her sexuality. It's hard Arizona,' said Teddy.

'Oh God Teds, now I've only made things harder for her. I'm a bitch, I'm stupid. Why did I do that?' Arizona rambled, getting more and more angry with herself.

'Arizona!' said Teddy loudly, immediately getting Arizona to shut up. 'No, you're not stupid. You're not going to make things harder for her. You'll actually be really good for her, you just need to prove to her that someone cares for her.'

'Yeah, show her that someone actually loves her,' said Arizona and then she froze and so did Teddy at the other end of the phone.

'Um, Arizona?' said Teddy after considerable silence.

'I don't know why I said that,' said Arizona, her voice barely above a whisper as tears started to appear at the corners of her eyes. Arizona felt her emotions crash around her as Teddy spoke.

'Arizona, you said it because you meant it,' said Teddy in a shaky voice. She heard Arizona's breathing speed up as she continued. 'And that's not a bad thing.'

'But, Teddy. I can't... I can't love her... It's too soon,' but Arizona couldn't continue as her voice broke and the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

'Arizona, I'm coming over,' said Teddy firmly as she jumped off the sofa.

'Okay,' Arizona said through the tears.

'I'm going to hang up now okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Okay?' asked Teddy, but all she got as a reply was a louder sob. She started to search for her jacket.

'Teddy!' Arizona all but shouted through the tears into the phone to keep her friend on the line.

'Yeah?' asked Teddy as she pressed the phone to her ear harder as she ran about her apartment looking for her jacket, then her keys. She found her jacket and roughly pulled it on.

'Get more, *sniff* wine,' Arizona said.

'I will,' said Teddy as she pulled on her converse that matched with her sweats, she was going into an off-licence and she had to look presentable. 'Anything else?'

'Do-nuts,' said Arizona through more tears.

'Of course,' said Teddy as she continued to look for her keys.

'Oh and Teddy,' said Arizona. She took a breath at an attempt to stop the tears. 'Can you also bring-' but she couldn't continue as more tears rolled down her cheeks and the rest of the sentence was unrecognisable. But, Teddy knew her too well.

'Don't worry, I'll bring the Disney movies,' said Teddy with a smile as she opened her fridge and saw her keys in the butter dish. She grabbed them and shut the fridge door. 'I'm coming now, okay?'

'Okay,' said Arizona and as Teddy went to hang up her phone, the last thing she heard was a hiccup from Arizona at the other end of the line.

* * *

Callie opened her apartment door and strode to Mark's apartment door that was directly opposite hers. She just prayed that Mark didn't have Lexie over, she didn't want anybody else to see her in this state. She approached the door and banged her fists on it shouting out to Mark.

'Mark! Open up!' said Callie. Mark opened the door quite quickly and looked at the Latina standing outside his door.

She was a mess. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun but it was obviously greasy, and this was the first time that Mark had taken in her recent weight loss. Callie didn't suit being too skinny, she suited have a bit of weight on as she was tall and curvy. She was just in sweats and an old college hoodie and she had no makeup on, it looked as if she had been crying. Mark's heart went out for her, and he just wanted to hug her. They were just friends, and they always had been. Well, apart from the odd hook up when either of them were horny and just wanted a quick fix. They never took it seriously though. They were both good in bed, they were best friends, so they gave it a shot and they had been doing it ever since. Mark had thought that Callie had wanted to have sex when he first heard her at the door but seeing her now, he knew that sex was probably the last thing on the Latina's mind.

'I know I look awful Mark, can you just let me in?' asked Callie as she stuck her hands in the front of her hoodie.

'Torres, I won't lie but you look like shit. But, it's my job to figure out why and fix it!' said Mark with a smile, a blatant attempt to lighten the situation. It worked, Callie smiled.

'Yeah, I know, it's just that I'm fucked up lately,' said Callie. 'Are you going to let me in or are we going to converse out here?'

'Oh sorry,' said Mark as he opened his door further to let her in. Callie stepped in and flopped down on the sofa, grabbing the TV remote and folded comforter at the end of the sofa before. She wrapped it around her and flicked the channel over to an episode of The Big Bang Theory. Realising Mark hadn't joined her, she looked over at him to find him still standing beside the closed door.

'What?' asked Callie.

'Nothing,' said Mark as he walked over to the fridge. 'Tequila?'

'YES. Thanks Mark,' said Callie. Mark laughed before grabbing the bottle, shot glasses, some salt and quickly chopping up a lemon into slices. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down. Callie grabbed the tequila bottle appreciatively and took a shot. 'Rahhh,' she said as she scrunched up her eyes but quickly recovered. 'That's better.'

'So,' started Mark. 'Are you going to tell me who you had sex with and why exactly you're regretting it?'

'What?!' exclaimed Callie as she clutched the comforter tighter. 'I haven't had sex with anyone.'

'Oh come on Torres, tequila, taking over my living room, you look like shit, this has bad and regretted sex written all over it,' said Mark with a smile as he himself took a shot.

'Nope, no sex. Don't need it either,' said Callie.

'Oh you say that now, you'll be begging for this,' said Mark as he pointed to his crotch, 'in no time. Mark my words.'

'Nope, I don't want sex Mark. Well, I want sex but not meaningless sex,' said Callie as she thought about Arizona. Was she good in bed? She had been gay her whole life, obviously she'd be good in bed. Wait. Why am I thinking about this?

'So we're getting somewhere, this is about sex,' said Mark as he passed Callie the bottle of Patron.

'No, it's not actually,' said Callie. 'I've just been having a tough time lately with the whole George thing and someone just really helped me.'

'Torres, not to sound mean or anything but, you still look like you're in a flap over George,' said Mark.

'I'm not worried about George now, it's Arizona,' said Callie as she licked her hand, sprinkled the salt on it and took a shot. She then popped the lemon into her mouth.

'Why?' asked Mark, now quite puzzled.

'She kissed me,' said Callie, the lemon still in her mouth. 'Stop thinking about a threesome.'

'I'm not!' said Mark defensively. 'Robbins is completely gay, I'm pretty sure that she's scared of penis.'

Callie took the lemon out of her mouth and laughed. 'Yeah well, it was the best kiss I've ever had.'

'Seriously?' asked Mark. Now, this was confusing. 'Callie, I thought you were straight.'

'I thought so too, but there was always that one girl in high school that made me question my sexuality. Erica,' Callie said, but she breathed out Erica's name. 'She was my first love.'

'Your first love was a girl? Why didn't you tell me this?' asked Mark, now slightly annoyed as a threesome was and had been a possibility. 'We could have had a threesome.'

Callie chuckled as Mark slightly pouted. 'Stop it Mark, I was a hormonal teenager. It probably wasn't anything. I've never thought about another girl sexually since then, well until now,' said Callie but she cupped her mouth as she just admitted she was thinking about sex with Arizona out loud.

'Ha! So you do want sex with Robbins!' said Mark as he downed another shot. He laughed and spoke again at the sight of Callie's quickly reddening face. 'You do know that it's okay, right?'

'What do you mean?' asked Callie as she took another shot without salt. She quickly grabbed a bit of lemon.

'It's okay to want to have sex with her. You can be attracted to both, it doesn't matter,' said Mark.

'I just thought that there would be a difference. Is there meant to be a difference?' asked Callie as she sucked the lemon harder.

'I don't think so,' said Mark. 'It's all about the person.' Callie thought for a minute.

'Kiss me,' she asked Mark.

'Okay,' Mark said simply as he reached over and captured Callie's lips with his own. It was kind of rough and Callie hadn't expected him to kiss her so suddenly, she still had the lemon in her mouth. She cupped his cheek and started to make mental notes to compare the difference between Mark and Arizona. She needed to get rid of the lemon though, but Mark wasn't letting go. He poked his tongue out and Callie opened her mouth. She didn't know how he did it but within seconds of their tongues meeting Mark pulled back. He smiled and poked the lemon that was in Callie's mouth out between his teeth. Callie laughed, throwing her head back. He spat the slice of lemon out and leant in again.

They kissed for another few minutes, Mark taking his time at first before really getting into it and treating Callie as if she was just any other girl. He felt her body and ran his fingers through her hair, making sure Callie was able to tell the difference. He pulled back after a few minutes and looked at her.

'Much difference?' he asked. Callie thought for a moment.

'You're rougher, she was gentler. And you certainly groped me,' said Callie with a pout as Mark chuckled. 'Arizona didn't attempt that. We just sort of, felt. I don't know how to explain it.'

'So, who was better?' asked Mark with a smile.

'Ha! It's not that she was better; it's just that I preferred her touch. And I think that sex with her would be brilliant. I just,' Callie trailed off.

'You just what?' asked Mark.

'I don't know what to do,' Callie admitted as she hung her head. 'I've never had sex with a girl.'

'Well, don't worry about that yet. Have you got your emotions in check?' asked Mark.

'I think so,' said Callie. 'I'm pretty confident that she wants me, she kissed me first. And I'm willing to give this a go. I certainly want to kiss her again, and I want to rip off her clothes, I'm just not confident exactly how to do it. But, I want to bring her out on at least one date first.'

'Well then, you two should talk, ask her out, and kiss her again obviously and if the date goes well, sleep with her,' said Mark simply. Callie was slightly stunned. Of course she knew what she wanted but to have it repeated back to her was something else.

'Okay, I will then,' said Callie. Mark grinned. Suddenly, Matt didn't seem so threatening. Suddenly, George wasn't important. Suddenly, her hand didn't matter. Suddenly, Arizona was the only thing she wanted and she was going to get her.

'So, do you want a lesson?' asked Mark, his grin widening.

'What do you mean?' asked Callie, then her eyes widened, realising what he meant.

'Oh you know Torres, take off your jeans,' said Mark. 'I'll show you how to blow her mind but judging from Robbins' track record I think your mind will be thoroughly blown too.'

'What do you mean?' asked Callie, her eyebrow's furrowing.

'Oh, Robbins has been with plenty of women so I'm going to have to train you well,' said Mark, now with a full blown mega-watt smile.

'I don't know whether to be worried that Arizona's going to be better in bed than me or be more worried that you know so much about her,' said Callie as she raised an eyebrow.

'I gossip, it's not a crime now shut up Torres and get your jeans off,' said Mark and he pulled his shirt over his head.

'Okay, but go slow,' said Callie with a smile as she lay down on the sofa. Mark climbed on top of her.

'Don't worry, I will,' said Mark as he slowly made his way down her body with a smile on his face too.

* * *

**So, pretty long chapter there. It's nearly midnight and I have school in the morning so I'm going to have to post this without proof reading it first. So, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**I figured with the season finale coming up (shitting myself for Calzona) we're all in need of some fluffier fanfiction to keep us sane and safe from Shonda. So, I'm going to make it a little bit fluffier for now.**

**Also, if you want to follow me on twitter I usually give updates on how the fanfiction is coming along. I'm GreysFan1998 and my username is Courtney'n'Calzona. So follow me, I usually follow back :') Just in case I get caught up in school work. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review :')**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm back! I know I went off the radar, but season finales and exams and family coming home happened, I just couldn't write. Sort of over the finale now, worked everything out so hopefully regular updates from here on out. Oh and time jump ahead. You may want to recap on the last chapter. And the things in italics are thoughts, regardless the character :-)**

**As always, this is Rated M. Talk of physical, verbal and sexual abuse and self-harm. Also possible upsetting themes so watch out for triggers. And I'm not a psychiatrist or a therapist but google helped! Apologies if it's not accurate but it's fiction :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Callie what's going on?' asked Mark as he grabbed his shirt.

'I just, I just can't,' said Callie as her mind raced with thoughts.

'What did I do? Did I hurt you?' asked Mark, genuinely concerned and quite frankly, somewhat scared.

'No, God no Mark it's not you, it's just,' Callie said as she struggled to find the words. 'I just had sort of a bad flashback, it's not you. Don't think that.'

Callie had had an awful flashback to one of Matt's late night escapades and flipped; flipped being screaming and clawing at Mark's chest. She took a quick glance at his chest before he put on his shirt and cringed at the angry red marks from her nails.

'Okay, but what flashback?' asked Mark. He quickly took back the question when he saw the colour drain from Callie's face. 'No, don't answer that. It's not my business.'

'Thanks Mark,' said Callie with a relieved smile. She did not want to have to explain that story again. She had already painfully explained it yesterday, over-analysed her 'thing' with Arizona and put her stress levels through the roof. She just couldn't do it.

'Do you want to crash here or head over to your apartment?' asked Mark as he now walked over to his fridge, fully clothed. Callie quickly put on her bra whilst Mark poured another drink.

'Umm, I'll head over,' said Callie as she jumped into her jeans.

'Are you sure?' asked Mark as he turned around to face her, worry etched across his features. He wasn't mad that they didn't finish, he wanted to know why they hadn't.

'Yeah, I'm exhausted anyway,' said Callie as she grabbed her shoes. 'Can you lend me a bottle of tequila though? I'll return the favour some day and you know it Sloan.'

Mark laughed, 'Of course Torres, here.' He handed her a bottle of tequila from his freezer. 'Don't get too intoxicated.'

'Oh I plan on it,' said Callie with a genuine smile as she took the bottle from him and walked towards his door. 'See you Mark.'

'Bye Torres,' he replied just as his apartment door closed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, there was something going on with Callie and he just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

'I just can't figure out what to do. I care about her so much Teddy, so much so that it scares me,' said Arizona as stared mindlessly at the old Snow White Disney moving playing on her TV.

'Why though?' asked Teddy with a donut stuffed in her mouth.

'Teddy, you're an animal. And you know that I don't love people, I've only ever loved one person properly and she ruined me so yeah, it does scare me,' said Arizona as she reached for more wine.

Teddy had come into the apartment to find Arizona lying on the floor with a duvet surrounding her, so she dumped the wine and donuts beside her whilst putting on the Disney movie. She knew her friend and what she needed was someone to wise her up. What Teddy hadn't counted on was the tears. As long as Teddy had known her, Arizona didn't cry. The only time she'd seen her cry was after that horrific event when they were both 19. Teddy almost had a flashback as soon as she saw Arizona's tears and quickly tried to put that memory at the back of her brain. Somewhere along the line, they had moved so that Arizona was sitting in-between Teddy's legs with her face resting on Teddy's chest.

'Joanne, right?' asked Teddy. Arizona visibly flinched at the name.

'Yeah, she doesn't deserve my tears.'

'You never actually told me the fully story of that particular break up.'

'Well Teds, if you would call it a break up. I don't even know the full story of what happened, even now.'

'What do you mean?'

'I held back a year to go to college with her when I was 17. You know I skipped the 2nd grade. She was 18 and Tim was 16. We were supposed to enlist as soon as Tim turned 16 but I agreed to hold back a year while she finished her first year at college.'

'Okay, what about Tim? Was he happy with that?'

'To be honest, no. Tim didn't like Joanne, but I loved her. I loved her so much. Tim saw how happy she made me and agreed to wait a year. He then went to work as an engineer while I was off being happy. Trust me, I still feel guilty about that.'

'I haven't talked to Tim since...'

'Then,' Arizona finished for her.

Teddy nodded her head, 'Yeah, then.'

'Joanne was meant to enlist with us you know.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, she was going to go with me. She said that she loved me too much to let me go fight a war without her,' said Arizona with another sniff. 'She just left Teddy.'

'Oh Arizona,' said Teddy, finally understanding what had happened.

'She just left me at the airport, claimed that she wasn't happy,' Arizona sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Teddy ran her fingers through her hair to try to comfort her. 'She said, you go there and be happy and I'll stay here and be happy.'

Teddy's heart broke at the words; she knew how much Arizona had loved Joanne. She was her first girlfriend, first love and the one person she introduced to her parents when she came out. She knew that Joanne had hurt Arizona but never knew what exactly happened between the two.

'I remember yelling to her, if you don't get on this plane with me right now then we're over,' Arizona said quietly, tears now silently running down her cheeks and gathering on Teddy's chest. 'She just told me, we're shouting at each other in the middle of an airport; we're already over.'

Arizona started to sob again. 'I just- I don't think I can- I don't think I can trust anyone again...'

'Shush, Arizona shush. Stop it, yes you can. One person doesn't have control over your life. You haven't seen her in 17 years, she doesn't control you,' Teddy said as she quickly straightened up and pulled Arizona closer into her chest.

'I know, I know...' Arizona said, the tears reducing as Teddy's words sank in. 'I just don't want to love anybody else, but Calliope, oh Calliope, I'd love her forever.'

'I know you would Arizona, I know you would,' said Teddy. Arizona cried for a bit more but eventually the tears stopped.

'Teddy, has Tim ever talked to you since we went home?' asked Arizona. Teddy went rigid and Arizona sensed that she had hit a nerve.

'No. He stopped talking to me,' said Teddy in a monotone voice. 'He told me that we were over and never really had anything.'

'Teddy, you know that my brother doesn't commit to relationships. You really loved him, didn't you?' asked Arizona as she moved to sit crossed-legged in front of Teddy.

Teddy resisted the urge to say 'I still do.' She simply replied, 'Yeah Arizona, I did.'

'I haven't really seen him in 14 years Teds, I've only seen him twice and the other times we've just Skyped. What types of siblings do that?' asked Arizona.

'You were a wreck Zona, you moved away, you got a cushy job, and he stayed behind. You are still close and always will be, so don't beat yourselves up about it. When I first met you in that base hospital and you and Tim were getting your shrapnel wounds treated, I could tell that you were close immediately,' said Teddy as her eyes glazed over, thinking back to their time as marines. It was horrific to even consider, it seemed that the year of 1998 was one of the bloodiest times to enter the war. Their work was admirable but it left scars. Scars so bad that the three adults had never spoken about it since, except for the initial therapy.

'I know, I just miss him. The worst thing is that he keeps on denying my visits. I'd try to skype him and he won't answer, he'll just send a quick text to say that he's busy and that he'll call. I know my brother Teddy and he's hiding something,' said Arizona as she stood up. Teddy went rigid again, she did not want this to come up; Arizona would kill her. Teddy quickly changed the conversation and stood up too.

'Okay, enough reminiscing. Where's the cookie dough?'

* * *

'Addie, please pick up. Pleaseee,' Callie chanted to herself as she sat on her kitchen floor, tequila bottle beside her head.

'Hello, you've reached Addison-'

'Oh screw you Addie!' Callie shouted at her phone at the annoying voicemail greeting. She put her iPhone back on the docking station and flicked through her playlists to find the most depressing one she could. Soon, the opening piano keys of Robbie William's 'Feel' filled the kitchen and Callie shouted 'Yes!'

Callie thought the lyrics to this song described herself perfectly, even if she was being slightly self-pitiful. She thought about the flashback and shuddered. Grabbing the tequila bottle beside her head and sitting up slightly to take a sip, she glanced through the arch to her living room and glared at the journals sitting beside the sofa. She would have got up to read them, to remind herself that life wasn't like that anymore but she couldn't physically be bothered.

The flashback angered her more than it hurt her. She was angry that after all these years a pathetic person like George could bring back so many feelings. But, she was also very confused. She missed Arizona. No, she needed Arizona right now. She just didn't know how to comprehend her sudden feelings for women. She needed Addison right now, she was second best to Arizona. But, Addie was working a night shift tonight and she didn't know what time she knocked off. Callie suspected she was in surgery if her phone went to voicemail. Just as the song switched to Damien Rice 'Volcano' the chime of an incoming text message broke through the start of the song.

'Eugh, who would text me at-' Callie sat up and glanced at the clock. '1am. Like seriously.' Callie grumbled as she stood up, momentarily surprised at how sober she was considering she'd definitely made a dent in the tequila bottle. She squinted as she opened her message app then smiled as she saw a text from Addison. Tapping the screen, she read the message.

Ads: Hey Cal, sorry I missed your call but I was wondering if I could crash at yours tonight? I'm about to knock off, can't be bothered going to my apartment across town. Also, I want a catch up :-) Reply soon chick! x

Callie grinned at the message. She knew that Addison preferred her apartment and her company, especially since she lived directly opposite the hospital. She tapped out a reply quickly.

Callie: Hey hun, yeah come on over! I'm up, I've got tequila and I've got relationship problems. Oh, and depressing music. Lend an ear? :P x

Ads: Haha, okay. I'll be over in about 10 mins, going to get out of these scrubs. x

Even though content that Addison will be over soon, Callie still had a weight at the bottom of her stomach. Getting back on the kitchen floor she heard 'Starlight' by Muse start to play on the docking station and sighed at the lyrics. She pondered whether or not to tell Addison about Matt. Surely she would have to, even if it was only the details she told Arizona. Addie deserved to know. They had met in Joe's during Callie's intern year with Addison two years above her. They clicked instantly and have been inseparable ever since. Callie thought back to the first time she met Addison, also the night she first met Mark when she was out with Miranda Bailey.

_'Callie, I really couldn't be bothered with this you know,' said Bailey sharply as they entered Joe's._

_'Oh lighten up Miranda! You never go out, it'll be good for you,' said Callie happily as she walked towards the bar._

_'You could call me Bailey like everybody else does,' Bailey said with a scowl on her face. Bars were not her scene._

_'You could call me Torres then,' said Callie sharply. She sat on a barstool and Bailey sat beside her. 'What do you want to drink then?'_

_'Oh just a red wine Torres,' said Bailey. Callie nodded then looked at the handsome barman._

_'Um, a red wine please and a rum and coke for myself,' said Callie._

_'And a scotch, single malt please, add them all to my tab,' came a deep husky voice from Callie's right. Glancing to look at the man, he had short blonde hair that was slowly fading to grey with blue eyes. He was very good looking and charming, but Callie seen him as a player instantly._

_'Well thank you, but I'm sorry, who are you?' asked Callie with a megawatt smile, while Bailey just smirked at the interaction._

_'Mark Sloan, plastic surgeon. Just moved here from LA, what about yourself?' he asked with a smile as he took up a barstool beside Callie._

_'Callie Torres, interested in Ortho, surgical intern,' said Callie with a big smile too._

_'Oh yes, and I'm Miranda Bailey, surgical intern too just in case you were wondering,' said Bailey as nobody was paying attention to her._

_'Dr. Mark Sloan, are you chatting up these ladies as per usual?' came a smooth voice from Callie's right. She matched the voice to a tall redhead making her way from the toilets to their stools at the bar. Callie could see that she was gorgeous and Mark immediately straightened up and cleared his throat._

_'No, not at all Addison,' said Mark as he sipped his scotch, avoiding eye contact._

_'Don't mind him, he flirts with any hot girl out there. He's just a perv and probably quite angry that I'm here cramping his style. Soon as I leave for the bathroom he takes advantage. I'm rambling so I'm going to stop, Addison Montgomery,' Addison explained whilst holding out her hand to Callie._

_'Callie Torres and this is Miranda Bailey, we're surgical interns as Seattle Grace,' said Callie with a smile as she shook Addison's hand._

_'Really? Mark and I transferred from LA, kind of unbelievable that he's going to be head of plastics at Seattle Grace,' Addison laughed._

_'Hey!' Mark interrupted with fake annoyance while Addison chuckled at him._

_'So what speciality are you Addison?' asked Bailey, speaking up at last after her glass of wine was gone._

_'Well I'm a neonatal surgeon. I just finished my residency so I thought I'd move here. Well, after my divorce papers came through my door I thought I'd move here,' Addison said as she motioned for another round from the barman. 'What about you?'_

_'Ouch, well I'm interested in general surgery, maybe paeds but I'm only an intern so who cares,' said Bailey. Addison nodded then looked at Callie._

_'Oh um, well I have this weird fascination with bones; I grab all the ortho cases I can.'_

Callie smiled at the thought. Those were her best friends now. Mark Sloan, her man whore of a best friend meant so much to her and they instantly clicked that night, just like herself and Addison. Callie had never really thought about Addison in a sexual way before, she always disregarded her girl crushes in high school as just that, girl crushes. Nothing permanent. But now, with the whole Arizona situation she let her mind wander to what it would be like with Addison. Yes, Addison was beautiful. But she could appreciate that without being gay.

But would I have sex with Addie? Hell yeah! The thought scared Callie. She could live without sleeping with Addison but if the situation arose and she was offered, she wouldn't say no. She pushed that thought away as she heard a knock at the door.

'It's open Addie!' Callie shouted from the floor. The door opened and Addison was greeted with a slightly tipsy Callie on the kitchen floor.

'Hey, I stopped by and got some snacks at that 24 hour place down the street,' said Addison as she set down some bags. Closing the door she made her way over to Callie.

'Hey,' said Callie as she looked up at Addison who sighed. Addison got down onto the floor and lay beside Callie with their shoulders touching.

'What's got you thinking on your back again?' asked Addison as she turned her head to Callie who didn't reply immediately. 'Carolina Liar? Show me what I'm looking for? Seriously Callie?'

Callie turned her head, 'yeah.'

'Okay, you have tequila and deep music. What's going on with you?'

There was a pause. 'Addie, have you ever slept with a woman?'

Momentarily surprised, Addison thought that it was best to tell Callie the truth. 'Yeah.'

'What? Seriously?' asked Callie who was shocked. She always pegged Addison to be as straight as a ruler.

'Yeah, in college,' Addison replied simply, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Callie thought then started to lightly sing, 'Save me, I'm lost. Oh lord, I've been waiting for you. I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused.'

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they listened to the lyrics before Callie broke it. 'Was it good?'

'The sex?'

'Yeah, did you enjoy it? Were you any good at it?'

'Yeah it was good. Better than good actually. And I was better than good too, that girl was pleased. From what I heard anyway.' Addison smirked.

'Was it hard?'

'What do you mean?'

'Like, to learn and pick up. Was it hard?'

'No, not at all actually. I only did it for the experience and the other girl knew that.'

'Oh okay.'

Addison frowned. Yes, Callie and herself often talked about each other's sexual exploits but always about the opposite sex. Noticing Callie's glazed expression, Addison probed further. 'Why are you asking me this? Is there some gal you've got your eye on?' When Callie remained silent Addison decided to pull out the big guns and make her suspicions known. 'Is this about Dr. Robbins?'

Callie's head turned to Addison so fast as she propped herself up on her elbows that she suspected she got whiplash. 'Where did you hear that?'

Suspicions confirmed, Addison sat with a smug expression on her face. 'I didn't need to gossip at the nurse's station to notice the relationship you two have formed. I don't know what's going on but you two seemed to be getting along well.'

'Oh,' said Callie as she lay back down again.

'What's going on Cal?' asked Addison sincerely.

Callie took a deep breath and answered in a low voice, 'I told her my biggest secret.'

'Your biggest secret? Oh how very high school of you.'

'I'm being serious Ads. I told her, I haven't told anybody apart from people I've known for years and I told her. Her. And she reacted brilliantly,' said Callie as she sighed and grabbed the bottle of tequila.

'What secret Cal? We've known each other for years and you haven't told me,' said Addison.

'Didn't need to,' said Callie simply before she sat up and took another swig of tequila.

'Tell me now,' said Addison abruptly after a minute of silence. Callie coughed awkwardly.

'Um, no.'

'Um, yes.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm supportive.'

'Do you really need to know?'

'Yes. We're going to get this sorted. I couldn't get through to you after the whole George thing. Lets be honest Callie, you blocked me and everybody out. And Dr. Robbins talked to you, you told her and look; you're better. Amazingly better. So tell me, let me be supportive and we'll get this sorted out. Because I hate that you have to resort to drowning yourself in tequila,' said Addison with a small laugh.

'Ok fine, I'll tell you but Ads, you have to know that this was the worst time in my life for me. I never tell anybody even though I've been encouraged to. I come across as an emotional person and yes, I fall too quickly. I tell people I love them first. I cry at sob stories on game shows. I cry if I run out of nutella sometimes. It's just me. But this? This is a darker me. I was broken; I still am broken. I haven't found that person to fix me, and I highly doubt it'll be you; no offence. You just need to be prepared, and also not be angry at me,' Callie said seriously, slowly preparing Addison for this revelation. Addison on the other hand, was floored by Callie's seriousness and apparent strength.

'Why would I be angry at you? For keeping whatever this is from me?' asked Addison.

'Well, yeah. I've only ever told four people and two of them reacted by throwing me out of my house, cutting all contact and claiming that I'm a liar and a drama queen. The other was a therapist that was told by my parents and the other is Arizona,' said Callie as her iPhone went onto another song that was not depressing, only confusing; the police and the private.

'Who were the people who threw you out? Please tell me it wasn't your parents,' asked Addison.

'It was my parents,' Callie said simply. Addison took a deep breath and lay in silence along with Callie. She knew this was serious.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up again. 'Tell me.'

Callie took a deep breath while looking at Addison, as if she was debating whether or not to spill the beans. Turning her head away from Addison to the ceiling she spoke softly and easily. 'When I was 16 I found out that my sister's boyfriend was stealing money from my family. And he found out that I found out. I was physically and sexually abused for a year before I told anybody,' Callie said quietly.

Addison closed her eyes and let out a breath, 'oh Callie...'

'No, let me finish,' Callie said abruptly, cutting Addison off. If she didn't finish saying this now she probably never would. 'I told my parents what had been happening and they went apeshit. They threw me out of the house and cut me off, claiming that he would never do such a thing. They idolised him and I didn't blame them. I didn't fight. I was a shell of myself verbally abused me too, degrading me but I always believed him. I slept secretly in my parent's garage for two days, comfortably I'd say. We were rich, very rich. We had plenty of cars and it was more like a showroom. Nobody found me until the the third day when he did. Let's just say that my parent's soon believed me when they found me laying unconscious in a pool on my own blood and him running in the opposite direction. He obviously heard them coming down to view a new car or something and ran; chicken shit,' Callie finished with determination. Suddenly, it was easier to talk about it. Now that she thought, everything had been easier since Arizona...

'Callie, why did he do this? Just because you found out?' asked Addison as she looked at Callie, not with pity but with adoration. _She is so strong..._

'He thought that I would tell. It's that simple. He thought that beating me within an inch of my life all the time and mixed with the constant verbal abuse would secure his innocence. It did, for a year at least. It didn't help that my sister had traditional Catholic values and didn't believe in sex before marriage,' Callie said with a sigh.

'What do you mean? He raped you?' asked Addison, her eyes wide.

'I prefer to go by the term year-long sexual abuse but yeah, I was repeatedly raped,' Callie said, her eyes glazing over.

'Jesus,' said Addison, voice barely above a whisper. 'But, didn't your parent's notice your bruises or anything?'

'Oh he was careful,' Callie said, eyes still glazed over as if she was in the middle of a horrible memory. 'He never beat my face, apart from a few bad punches. He always targeted the back of my head, stomach and limbs; places I could easily cover. I could disguise the odd black eye with make-up or an excuse, but the broken bones were the worst.'

'I see, Callie, did you get help?' asked Addison, now concerned.

'Yeah, I got a counselor. She was brilliant. Made me write journals in case I had a relapse...'

'_Mr and Mrs Torres I am sorry to have to tell you this news but after a full assessment of Callie, it appears to be deeper than just physical abuse. She opened up to me during the hour-long assessment and I have been in this profession for a long time, handling lots of difficult cases but I have never seen a flashback like it. She was back with Matt, reliving it in front of me. I can conclude that it was sexual and verbal abuse along with the physical beatings. He has engraved a permanent message in Callie's mind. He had created two sides to her. The perfect side for family and friends, the one that acts normal and claims that she's just clumsy. But also the other side that resembles a slave. I am sorry but I will have to continue the therapy for as long as I can and it may be difficult, she may relapse and suddenly be back with Matt; during one of the rapes. Or, she may suddenly start to refer to you as 'sir' or 'ma'am' or 'master'. It will take time, energy, patience and careful caring to bring back the innocent 15 year old Callie. Once again, I'm sorry to deliver this assessment,' said Dr. Alexandra Spence, clutching her clipboard._

_Carlos Torres held his wife as she broke down into his shoulder, with a straight face displaying no emotion._

_A 17 year old Callie Torres watched her parents through the window to the therapist's office. She heard the conversation through the door but it didn't register. She kept glancing over her shoulder in case she saw Matt coming back. She was sure that he had attempted to kill her the other day, but there wasn't enough time. He was probably going to come back to finish her off..._

_'Callie, are you okay for a few more questions and a sort of a homework before you go?' asked Dr. Spence as she suddenly appeared in front of Callie, having appeared in the office again. Callie nodded. 'Okay, so can you conclude that it all started because you witnessed Matt stealing from your father's safe?' Callie nodded. 'And also, a motive was Aria's celibacy until marriage and his frustration, which he took out on you?' Callie nodded again. 'Okay, is there anything else you want to talk about? Dreams? Flashbacks? Nightmares even?' Callie paused then shook her head no. 'Okay, for homework I want you to keep detailed journals. capturing any flashbacks, memories, dreams or nightmares, anything at all so that if you ever fall into a relapse you can look back at your recovery. Okay?' asked Dr. Spence. Callie nodded again. 'Okay, here,' said the therapist as she handed Callie a journal. 'I'll see you next time, your parent's are waiting outside.' Callie nodded in appreciation and slowly lifted herself outside of the chair. Her whole midsection and head was beaten to a pulp, so moving was excruciatingly painful. Even with the powerful painkillers. Dr. Spence got up and helped her to the door but surprisingly Callie shut the door that had been ajar from the therapist's conversation with her parents._

_Callie lifted her head slowly and made eye contact with the soft green eyes shielded by semi-frameless glasses. She took a minute to just look at the woman, who had curly brown hair framing her face and shoulders. Deeming her fit to listen without judgement, she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. 'Dr Spence, how do I stop the cutting?'_

_Dr. Spence's eyebrows furrowed for a second, 'stop the what?'_

_'The cutting. You know, self-harm. It's not good, I don't want my parent's to know,' said Callie, now whispering._

_Dr. Spence now sighed as she realised that it was even worse than she had thought. A simple journal probably won't do the trick, she thought. She raised her hand to trace the stitches lining the fragile 17 year old's forehead. 'One second, I'm scheduling another session for right now so let me tell your parents. I'm going to make it all better Callie, I will. And from now on, I'm Alex.'_

'Well did it help?' asked Addison, snapping Callie abruptly back to reality.

'She was my best friend,' said Callie as she looked at Addison.

'Come on, we're moving this to the sofa,' said Addison as she sat up and grabbed the tequila bottle. 'So, you've told Dr. Robbins...'

'Arizona, yes,' said Callie as she sat up too and stretched her muscles.

'Okay, Arizona. Tell me about that then,' said Addison as she moved to the living room.

'I kissed her,' said Callie simply.'Well, she kissed me. But I kissed her back, oh most definitely I kissed her back.' She followed Addie, strode past the journals and threw herself down onto the sofa. Addison on the other hand, stood stationary with the tequila bottle in shock.

'You kissed a paeds surgeon?' she asked.

'I never thought I'd end up with a woman, I mean not until lately but that's not the problem,' Callie said in a rush. 'The problem is the paeds thing, she's perky and has butterflies on her scrub cap. But, she's also hot, really hot so help me get over the butterflies? And also the fact that I've never been with a woman?'

'Hold on, so she's too perky for you?' Addison said with a smirk as she sat down on the sofa too and started mindlessly flicking through late night television.

'Oh stop it Addie and get your mind out of the gutter,' said Callie with a laugh. 'No, you see the thing is, the thought of being with a woman seemed daunting in the beginning. But, after careful thought it doesn't seem so bad. It's just, the prospect of actually being with a woman.'

'Cal, you're not making sense. They're the same things,' said Addison.

'No, I mean the gender doesn't bother me. It's just the whole dating thing, the public displays of affection, the sex, is it all the same?' asked Callie as she abandoned the bottle of tequila.

'Yeah Cal, it is. You should like the person for who they are, regardless of the gender. A partner should be your best friend, not just what they're like in the sack,' said Addison.

'I know, it's just scary,' said Callie with a shrug.

'I know it is, and so does Arizona,' said Addison.

'Addie, I tried to sleep with Mark earlier but I had a flashback. A really vivid flashback, and normally they would scare me but this one just angers me. What do I do?' asked Callie as she looked at Addison.

'Are you and Arizona together? And how vivid are we talking?' asked Addison with growing concern.

'We only kissed once and I only did it with Mark to compare the difference between the kisses. It never happened with George, but this one was different I think,' said Callie. 'And really vivid. I screamed at him, I left him with red marks on his chest for God's sake! It was like one of the earlier ones.'

'You need to get help Cal, and I mean that as a friend,' said Addison, this not helping the growing worry and the nagging in the back of her head that Callie had been going through and probably still going through a major relapse. She had noticed the large weight loss, the loss of colour in the once tanned and rosy face and it was all clicking together now. Callie reached down over the sofa and picked up a leather journal then handed it to Addison.

'There's my help,' said Callie with a smile, but Addison just looked confused.

'A journal? That's your equivalent of a therapist?'

'Well yeah, I wrote them when I was 17 until I was 19. There's another box of them somewhere but these are the earliest journals through my rehabilitation. My therapist, Alex, also wrote entries with all the correct medical terms for me. Nobody else has ever seen them,' Callie said as she opened up the one she lifted and read '2' in the inner page. 'Wait.' She threw it to the floor and started flicking through the other journals in the box, checking their inner page. Once she got the right one she sat up straight again and passed it to Addison. 'There.'

'Okay, firstly, you referred to your shrink by his first name? Secondly, 2 years? That's how long it took? And thirdly, what's the difference between the journals?' asked Addison as she looked at the first page to find Callie's looped scrawls covering the whole page.

'Right, firstly, Alex is a she. Alexandra Spence, the nicest woman I've ever met. I spent my last two years in high school with her before I went to Botswana. And yes, two years. It was pretty bad when I look at it in hindsight. Oh, and the journals are numbered, 1 being my first,' Callie answered.

'Okay, I get that. When is the first medical entry from Alex?' asked Addison as she read Callie's first morbid entry.

_Apparently I have to start keeping a journal. I don't see the point in this? Nothing's going to take away the scars on my stomach or the constant fear that he's going to storm back into the house and take me on the living room floor. Ha! He's always there. No matter how much people tell me that he's going to jail for what he did. No matter how many times I'm told his sentence or hear that he's 'pronounced guilty.' It's a permanent change for me. Permanent. I'll never be the same; I'm broken. No point in saying it differently. I'll probably not write again because now? Now I've left the shrink's office I realise that I'm always going to be anxious. Like he said, I'm not good enough for anyone anyway. Why would I want to be with a man anyway when he did that to me? I'd rather lead a life of celibacy, but then again there was Erica. No. No. I'm going to stop. This is dangerous. What if he sees? He'll end me for sure._

_- Callie_

'I don't know, the next page I think. I think she wrote a formal assessment for me,' said Callie.

'Good, because that first entry is worrying,' said Addison who turned the page and was greeted with a neater page of text that continued onto the next three pages. Callie fell silent. She knew this page by heart, it wasn't the nicest of assessments. Addison also fell silent and started to read.

_Day 1 Overview: First Overall Assessment (Condensed)_

_After a short assessment of Callie Torres I have immediately pinpointed 4 areas regarding the abuse; emotional effects, behavioural effects, physical effects and overall resilience. During the assessment, I triggered a vivid flashback which has brought three areas of abuse to attention; sexual, physical and verbal. Callie has never voiced what has happened with the one Matthew (Matt) Rubert, but through what I have heard yelled, it is obvious the abuse goes deeper than what meets the eye. For now, I see low self-esteem stemmed from the verbal and sexual abuse. During a flashback, Callie repeatedly called me 'Master' and claimed that 'I will do whatever you want, I am nothing, I am yours.' This was a crucial observation that points to underlying mental change. Depression, sudden anger, fear, constant stress or anxiety, emotional numbness, feelings of guilt and worthlessness are evident and will continued to be assessed. Main concern is that Callie will carry these emotions into adulthood where a distinct lack of trust could form and cause relationship problems and eventual relapses._

_Behavioural effects that I have observed are understandable yet dangerous. Callie seems to have developed a split personality as such, appearing happy and normal with family members and friends but resembling a slave when in correspondence with Matt. We can assume that Callie had her fiery temper in the beginning with Matt but was eventually broken down. Thus, rendering us with the task of getting her back to that bright and fiery 15 year old she was before the abuse. This includes targeting the self-harm that Callie has admitted to have been doing. This may be from anger about the situation or the need to feel pain, inflicted by Matt or not, to control her depression/and or guilt. (Still under assessment.)_

_The physical effects I have seen on Callie are some of the most shocking. Having seen her two days after being nearly beaten to death, the physical effects such as bruising and scratches are evident but Callie's response to the physical and sexual abuse are normal. Covering up using clothing and makeup and missing social events and days at school. There has often been a noticeable fluctuations in her weight being brought to attention now by her parents. Self-harm is continuing to be assessed in Callie Torres' physical effects._

_Usually, the severity of the verbal, physical and sexual abuse depends on the resilience of the teenager. Most of the time teenagers with an upbeat, optimistic view of life recover from the abuse quicker. Callie had started out optimistic and highly independent but I can foresee a longer rehabilitation length as the abuse has left a damaging emotional scar._

_First we will be tackling the short term problems; self-harm, determining triggers, references to 'superior' figures as 'master', anxiety and the guilt._

_This is by far the deepest lain emotional scar on a teenager I have ever came across, as the abuse lasted just over a year. But, I promise the family and you Callie that things will be better._

_- Dr. Alex Spence._

'Wow, Cal that's bad,' said Addison as she looked up. As Callie stopped channel surfing and put down her remote she bit her lip.

'Yeah, I know,' she said. 'I didn't realise it was that bad until I looked back after a year of therapy; when the split personality finally disappeared.'

'It didn't go away for a year?' asked Addison, shocked.

'No, I was so used to the control over me that when I was on my own I'd be a different person. I remember my Dad came home unexpectedly from work and I was home alone, he found me in the corner, curled up into a ball, crying,' said Callie, her eyes glazed over as she talked.

'Why?' asked Addison.

'Thought that Matt was there. When my Dad tried to help me I apparently started apologising and calling him 'sir' and master'. Scary stuff,' said Callie.

'Scary stuff indeed,' said Addison softly as she started flicking through the pages, finding the text getting longer from Callie and the occasional sketch or note from Dr. Spence. Addison read a few entries and found them all pretty much the same, no real improvement. 'Cal, can I ask you one more thing?'

'Yeah?' said Callie.

'Do you still have scars?' asked Addison. Callie swallowed before answering.

'Yeah,' she answered in a low voice, unconsciously moving her hand to her stomach.

'Can I see them?' asked Addison, knowing that this was needed but difficult.

'I suppose, but they're ugly,' said Callie.

'Hmm, they tell a story. You just need to remember that at least it's not as bad as it was, it's not bad enough to cause you to self-harm,' Addison said. She then glared at Callie. 'You're not doing it again, are you?'

'God no, here. They're all nearly 20 years old, I'm fine really,' said Callie as she lifted her shirt to reveal the faint white scars running down the side of her stomach. Addison never flinched, even though she was itching to reach out and hug Callie. And never let her go. _How did I never notice this? She always wears shirts in bed, and I've never seen her in a bikini._

'Oh Cal,' said Addison as Callie replaced her shirt.

'I'm gonna do it you know,' said Callie after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

'Do what?' asked Addison.

'I'm going to ask her out,' Callie replied defiantly.

'Arizona?'

'Yeah, she's a good rock. But, I know she's hiding something,' Callie pondered out loud.

'What do you mean?' asked Addison.

'I mean that she's hiding something. I'm good at reading characters, I always read people before I trust them. She's just too perky, there's a skeleton in her closet,' said Callie.

'I highly doubt she's a murderer in disguise Cal,' Addison said with a laugh as she took the remote from Callie's hands. 'You're watching way too many tv shows.'

* * *

Arizona was a morning person. It was just a simple fact, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Normally, Teddy could tolerate the perky paeds surgeon in the morning. But with a splitting headache and not a drop of coffee available in the house she was one more random fact from a medical journal away from smothering Arizona with a sofa cushion.

'Did you know that in the early days of radiation oncology, doctors checked the dose of the beam using their own hand? Yeah, when they got burned, the dose was correct,' said Arizona as she picked up her phone from the counter. Teddy growled from the living room where she was searching for her keys, on her hands and knees on the floor. She snapped her head up and glared at Arizona, her eyes just visible over the top of the sofa.

'Arizona, seriously?' said Teddy with a snarl. 'I'm in an apartment with no coffee and you're taking risks with your health by telling me endless random facts?'

'I can't help it, I ramble when I'm nervous,' said Arizona with a sheepish look.

'What are you nervous about?' asked Teddy just as she found her keys. 'Aha!' She stood up straight with a triumphant look on her face.

'I'm going to ask Calliope out today,' Arizona replied as she lifted her jacket.

'Calliope, hmm? I never knew that was her full name..' Teddy said as she trailed off, moving to the kitchen in search of food.

'Never mind her beautiful full name, I'm asking her out! Do you think I should play hard to get and be confident with her or just be myself, which is awesome,' said Arizona as she lifted her jacket from the kitchen counter.

'Just be yourself Zona, she already likes you,' said Teddy, walking towards the apartment door before opening it and stepping out. Arizona followed her and locked the door behind her.

'Okay, but what if she freaks? She's a newborn and I don't usually date newborns,' Arizona said as they made their way to the elevator.

'It'll be fine, stop stressing. Doesn't Callie live in this apartment building now?' asked Teddy.

'No, she's still living in her house, but talking about moving here. She says she's too lonely in that house,' said Arizona. 'It is massive.'

'I've never seen it. George and her must of bought it for future kids,' said Teddy absentmindedly.

'Oh they rented it, Callie said she wasn't making a commitment until she had fallen pregnant,' Arizona replied. They had gotten into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button when a sudden thought entered Arizona's head. Shit. 'Teddy?'

'Yeah?' Teddy replied, hunting through her bag for chewing gum.

'Callie wants kids, doesn't she?' asked Arizona as her eyes slightly glazed over. Teddy froze.

'Oh,' she replied slowly, unsure of what to say. 'Probably, lets not talk about it now. You haven't even went on your first date with her yet! Things might change. She might of changed her mind, you might. You never know.' When Teddy's reply was only met with silence that continued until the doors of the elevator opened she stood in front of Arizona to look at her. 'Arizona.' No reply.

The doors to the elevator closed as Teddy repeated her name, observing her glassy eyes. Understanding what was happening Teddy dropped her bag, grabbed Arizona's shoulders and shook her violently. 'Arizona! Don't let yourself go back there. Please!' she said when all of a sudden Arizona flinched and started to focus on Teddy again.

'What? What happened?' asked Arizona as she tried to separate the fog in her mind from reality.

'Nothing, it's okay,' said Teddy as she gave Arizona a once over to make sure she was okay.

'Ah my head hurts,' said Arizona. 'Oh, I get it now.' Arizona blushed as she reached past Teddy, repeatedly hitting the ground floor button to make the elevator doors open again.

'What did you see Zona?' asked Teddy, still worried.

'I'm not talking about it, it'll make my head hurt more,' said Arizona as she quickly stepped out of the elevator door.

'Was it a flashback?' asked Teddy, hurriedly grabbing her bag from the floor and chasing after Arizona. Catching up with her she spoke again, 'Or was it just you zoning out?'

'Flashback. Look Teds, I don't want to go back there so please drop it,' said Arizona with a hint of desperation as she kept walking across the ground floor and out of the doors.

'Okay I get that, but that was supposed to have stopped years ago Zona!' said Teddy, slightly frustrated. This just can't be buried again.

'I only ever get the odd one, it's not that bad. I was just thinking about a child of my own, I'm fine,' said Arizona quickly. Teddy knew that Arizona wasn't phased by all kids. She was a paediatric surgeon for God's sake. But that thought was an evident trigger and Teddy made a mental note to look into that later.

'Okay, as long as you're fine,' said Teddy, even though she was still worried.'But if any of the old symptoms appear, please tell me.'

'Okay fine,'said Arizona. 'Let's just get you some coffee.' And with that, they started their ten minute walk to the hospital.

* * *

'Ah fuck Addison, stop poking me I'm trying to sleep,' said Callie in a hoarse voice.

'You're the one who's laying on top of me with your dead weight,' snapped Addison as she reached her arm around and poked Callie hard in the side again.

Somehow during the night, Callie and her drunken mind had become needy and decided to use Addison as a human teddy bear. She was now laying across Addison's stomach and chest, face planted in a pillow at the other side. Grunting and lifting her head, she slowly rolled herself over and off of Addison.

'Ah, now I can breathe,' said Addison with a sigh.

'Are you calling me fat?' asked Callie as she opened her eyes but quickly shut them when the light did not agree with her head ache. She groaned and reached for a pillow to cover her eyes.

'No, I'm just saying that your dead weight is shocking compared to how you look. Thanks for being needy Cal, I really appreciated it,' said Addison in a sarcastic tone.

'Hey, I was not needy!' said Callie, her voice muffled from underneath the pillow.

'Yeah sure,' said Addison with a laugh as she got up out of the bed and went in search of aspirin in the bathroom. 'Jesus, I have the worst hangover ever.'

'Um that's not possible. I'm dying,' said Callie as she carefully removed the pillow and exposed her eyes to light.

'I think that's impossible, you have a pulse,' said Addison as she grabbed the aspirin box and walked back into the bedroom.

'Barely,' Callie replied as she cracked all her fingers, one by one, and stretched out her muscles. 'I still can't believe you went to sleep nearly naked. In my bed. With me.' Callie laughed as she got out of bed.

'It's just how I roll, now hurry up and shower. You stink, and we have to be in work in an hour. Go!' said Addison as she threw Callie a towel and walked out the door.

'You would think it was your apartment,' Callie muttered under her breath.

'Might as well be!' Addison called from the kitchen. Her hearing is unbelievable.

* * *

'Hey, I brought you coffee,' said Callie as she jogged up to Arizona, catching her before her consult. 'Oh, you already have coffee.'

'Oh no, I want your coffee. I need your coffee,' said Arizona with a smile as she grabbed the cup from Callie's hands.

'Always perky as soon as she gets up, then crashes an hour later. Strangest hangover ever,' said Teddy with a sigh as she set down the chart.

'You were drinking last night? I was drinking last night. Never a good idea,' said Callie, smiling as she lifted a chart from a nurse.

'Why were you drinking last night?' asked Arizona with a quizzical look. Maybe she freaked out about the kiss. But then again, she brought me coffee...

'Oh it was Addison,' said Callie with a blush. Arizona rose an eyebrow in question.

'Yeah, it was me, wallowing in my own despair,' said Addison as she jogged over to the trio, chart in hand.

'Why were you wallowing in your own despair?' asked Teddy as she took a sip of her coffee.

'Because I'm single,' said Addison simply.

'But, how could you be single?' asked Teddy and immediately blushed when she realised she had said that out loud.

'Well thanks Dr. Altman but the men aren't looking for a woman like me,' said Addison as colour rose in her cheeks too.

Callie looked towards Arizona with a knowing smile which Arizona returned. Teddy is so into her, she thought. And judging by that blush, Addison kind of liked her too.

'Please, call me Teddy Dr. Montgomery,' said Teddy with a smile.

'Well then, I'm Addison,' said Addison a matching smile. 'I'm actually here to see you. I have a mother here with a baby of 8 months with an obvious heart defect in the left ventricle, I was hoping you'd help me out?'

'My pleasure,' said Teddy as she and Addison turned and left without a word to their best friends.

'Well then,' said Arizona with a frown. 'That was quite rude.'

'I could see them working out,' said Callie with a laugh. 'Leaves us alone though.'

'Oh Dr Torres, what did you have in mind?' said Arizona, her dimples popping.

'Hopefully a repeat performance of yesterday, minus the tears and the yelling,' said Callie, still smiling.

'I'm so game,' said Arizona as she kicked off and wheeled over to the bin, downing the rest of the coffee in one gulp and throwing the cup away. Callie did the same then followed Arizona to an on call room at the end of the Paeds corridor. Arizona checked if it was empty before grabbing Callie by the scrub top and pulling her in.

Callie felt herself be pushed hard against the door and Arizona's lips attacking hers. Moaning into her mouth she grabbed a fistfull of Arizona's scrub top and threaded her fingers through her hair with her other hand. Arizona ran her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Callie quickly granted her. They continued until air was an issue, Callie breaking away first.

'Go out with me,' Arizona panted in between breaths.

'I thought you'd never ask,' Callie answered as she grabbed the back of Arizona's thighs and hoisted her into the air. Pushing her against the wall, Callie groaned when she felt Arizona smile into the kiss.

'We really should stop,' Arizona said in between kisses. She knew that if this continued she wouldn't be able to stop. She didn't want to scare Callie away and was prepared to show her a good time. The old, player Arizona was long gone as soon as she looked into Callie's brown eyes. She just couldn't sleep with her and then toss her away. Callie was different.

'Don't want to,' said Callie as she kissed down the blonde's neck. Arizona's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her resolve was crumbling away.

'If you continue to do that, I won't be able to stop,' said Arizona, panting as Callie trailed her lips lower. 'I'm being ser.. ohh.' Callie's lips stopped at her pulse point and sucked. Hearing Arizona finally shut up, Callie smiled. She pressed her front into Arizona's and moved her hands upwards to squeeze her ass. Arizona moaned but as quickly as it was there, it was gone as Callie tore her lips away and lowered her back to the ground. The blonde still held onto Callie, just to make sure she could actually stand.

'The rest will have to wait,' Callie said with a smirk, glad she successfully worked her up.

'Yeah, no that's good, yeah,' Arizona replied, flustered. Callie placed a quick chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, making those irresistible dimples make an appearance. 'Are you sure you're okay with this?'

'With what? Us?' asked Callie, confused._ I thought I made that pretty obvious..._

'Yeah, it's just that I don't want to put anything more on your plate. It's a new thing and I'd understand completely if you weren't ready,' said Arizona as she straightened her lab coat.

Callie beamed, Arizona continued to be as caring and understanding as ever. 'Thanks but I think I'm good. I made a decision last night, I was going to ask you out. I told Addison by the way. I told her everything,' Callie said.

'Wow, thats big! That's progress,' Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

'Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to be okay. You make everything better so I don't think I'll regret this decision,' said Callie, then she blushed. 'Wow, word vomit much?'

Arizona laughed, 'I love your word vomit.'

'We should get back to our cases,' said Callie.

'Oh yeah, about that. I'm taking Karev off that case,' said Arizona with a smile.

'What? Why? He was doing okay, I was going to let him assist today,' Callie replied.

'Yeah, but I'm better,' Arizona said simply as she held open the door for Callie. 'And, I want to work with you. It's a rare opportunity so I'm taking it.'

Callie stepped through the door and waited for Arizona, 'looking forward to it. I should warn you, I listen to brilliant music that your little Paeds brain hasn't even heard of.'

'Ha! I have excellent music taste,' said Arizona as she started to walk towards the patient's room.

'Me and you will get on fine then,' Callie said with a smile.

* * *

**Hope it's not too boring but it's the needed progression for the rest of the story. Hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated! :-)**

**Also, a list of songs I mentioned in this (I'm a real music junkie);**

**Robbie Williams - Feel**

**Damien Rice - Volcano**

**Muse - Starlight**

**Carolina Liar - Show Me What I'm Looking For**

**Metric - The Police & The Private (from Grey's)**

**Thanks readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This was kind of hard to write but it should give you a little bit of an insight. Warning, there may be a trigger regarding war in Iraq. Nothing too harsh just yet but it's in there. As usual, italics are thoughts or memories. Thanks for reading, and enjoy chapter 14 :-)**

* * *

'So you haven't told Blondie that you've moved in to her apartment building? Ouch Cal,' said Mark with a grin.

'Shit. That's bad isn't it? But it didn't come up in conversation and I still have my house and furniture. I only saw the advertisement for the apartment opposite yours and thought I'd take it, just to get away from the memories,' said Callie almost desperately.

'Nah, it shouldn't be too bad. Just explain to her before you two accidentally meet in the elevator,' said Mark as he drained the last bit of coffee from his cup.

Callie had came over to Mark's apartment this morning with a bright smile on her face. Yesterday had went brilliantly. Arizona was taking her out and they rocked their surgery that evening. It was Friday, so Callie had suggested they went out tonight as they both had a half day and weren't on call.

'Yeah, I will. Elevators are always either extremely awkward or really steamy,' said Callie, a far off look appearing on her face with a somewhat dizzy smile as she imagined an elevator and herself and Arizona inside it; obviously steamy. Her bubble popped when she imagined how pissed Arizona would be to accidently find her in the elevator in her apartment building. 'We gotta go, or else I'll be late.'

'Cal, can we talk for a sec?' asked Mark, concern laced on his features.

Callie turned slowly, confused as they were already conversing. 'Yeah, what about?'

'I was just wanting to ask you if everything's okay?' Mark said slowly.

'Well, obviously,' Callie replied, slowly too. _Is he going to interrogate me, like Matt? I didn't do anything wrong..._

'But I mean seriously, that episode or whatever it was the day before yesterday, the drinking, the whole thing before with you not talking to anybody, the weight loss...' Mark said before Callie cut in, angrily.

'That thing with you was nothing I could control and I'm dealing with it. I drink all the time; I love tequila! I even got Kepner to go drinking with Cristina and I, there's nothing new there. I didn't talk to anybody because I wanted to be alone and I don't know what the hell you're on about with concerns about weight loss,' Callie paused for a breath, she was fuming. 'I'm just as fat as ever, I'm a big girl. Whoopee, Mark.'

'Callie you are not fat, stop it,' said Mark. He would have said more but he saw Callie' expression change and her eyes somewhat droop.

'I am, my body is not desirable. I'm not good enough for anybody. The only person who would be with me is Matt, and that's because I'm guilty. I shouldn't know. I can't tell. I am not wanted and I should know that. I do know that. My master taught me right,' Callie said in a monotone voice. Mark's eyes widened with every word before he caught himself and grabbed Callie's shoulders.

'Callie what are you talking about? That's wrong, that's all wrong!' Despite Mark's efforts, she reacted violently. She dropped to the floor in front of Mark and put her hands over her head.

'I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to be wrong,' said Callie, her voice higher in pitch. Lost as to what to do Mark hurriedly lifted Callie off of the floor, easily as Callie went limp as she felt his hands on her. Once she was in a standing position he quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her tight and flush against his body.

'Callie, you are so loved,' said Mark in almost a whisper and suddenly Callie's body went rigid.

'Um, Mark?' Callie said in a questioning voice. 'What are you doing?'

Mark let her go and looked at her, seeing her fierce brown eyes as bright as usual, her eyebrow arched in question.

'Oh, I was just...you were just...you don't remember?' Mark struggled to form a sentence at the sudden change back.

'Remember what? The fact that you were going to talk to me? A hug is not a talk Mark,' said Callie with a laugh as she lifted her jacket. 'If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked.'

Mark stared at her then caught himself. 'Yeah, I know. Let's go, we'll be late.'

Callie opened the door as stepped out, leaving Mark to lock up. As Mark shut and locked the door, he made a mental note to talk to Addison about this.

* * *

Arizona trudged to an on call room slowly, in search of a bed to collapse on. She had worked through the night. She had a half day today and was getting off at 1pm, and she couldn't wait. Calliope had went home last night and Arizona had been under the impression that she would finish some charts then go home. But no, a set of twins came in from a car crash with severe abdominal bleeding and a brain bleed. She had spent the night in surgery with Miranda Bailey and Derek Shepherd the cases were so severe. Now, having completed her rounds, she just wanted to sleep for a few hours and be ready for Calliope later that day.

Arizona closed the on call room door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. She took off her shirt and flung it across the room, leaving her in just her bra before removing her socks and shoes and getting into the small bed. Setting her pager on the table beside her head she let her mind drift back to the moment in the elevator with Teddy.

What the hell am I playing at? I have to be strong. I have to be a good man in a storm. Callie is hurting. It's not time for my fucked up past to come to light and mess everything up. She sighed loudly and put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. She let herself slip into a deep sleep.

_'Corporal Robbins I am ordering you to shut the hell up,' shouted a harsh voice, cutting through the sound of gunfire easily._

_'With all due respect Sergeant, I am not doing this. This is not what I signed up for!' Arizona shouted back, her words laced with venom._

_'I don't care what you think you signed up for Robbins, pick up your goddamn gun and arm yourself!' replied her Sergeant as he fired another round at the barely standing building in front of them._

_'That building is about to collapse, I'm not about to order my men and myself into a death trap! Especially when our job will be done for us!' Arizona said as she felt a bullet fly past her head. Jeez, that was dangerously close, she thought._

_'You are doing this. You are a marine. You signed up to fight for your country. You will do this because I am ordering you to do this. And you will not argue with your superior! Now pick up your gun and stop being so idiotic,' he said, emptying his clip before shouting orders to the other men. Arizona was enraged, this was suicide. She had made promises, Tim was somewhere in this chaos too._

_The situation in Iraq had consistently gotten worse over the past month and this was just unbelievable. It had evolved into fist fights, petrol bombs and random murder. The marines were moved from outside the situation into the heart of it, replacing the rest of the American army and utilising their specialised skills. Skills were thrown out the window and now it was either you or them. Their death, or yours. And Arizona had a promise made to her mother, to her father and to her brother that she would never give up._

_Arizona bent down and picked up her rifle and paused for a second. She thought of Joanne. She would have been shit in a situation like this. She was almost glad that she had decided not to come. But her heart ached. She knew that this situation would be playing on repeat on the news at home; this fighting was never as bad as this before, ever. Arizona took a breath and tried to clear her thought._

_Enter the building. Take out each and every human. Try not to get shot. Exit before you die. Simple._

_'Right, I'm going in,' said Arizona with a determined attitude and face of stone. She wasn't Arizona anymore, she was the trained assassin she spent almost two years perfecting._

_'Good luck Corporal, watch yourself,' said her sergeant with a nod and a smile._

_'Come on boys!' yelled Arizona as she ducked and crept silently towards the building, her men following behind her. Bullets flew past overhead but missed them. They were nearing the door when Arizona heard somebody call out her nickname._

_'Phoenix! Hold up!' yelled a mans turned her head and saw Corporal Timothy Robbins slowly but safely making his way over to her, Corporal Teddy Altman following closely behind. Arizona let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to do this alone._

_'Where were you guys? I was getting worried,' said Arizona with a chuckle as they continued their way to the door, or what was left of it._

_'Got caught up in a fist fight, we won obviously,' said Teddy with a smirk. 'Think I broke a couple of fingers though.' The three of them laughed but then looked behind at the ten or so men who were following. They looked scared shitless, all of them only privates. Newbies in the marines. They took pity._

_'Are you ready to do this phoenix?' asked Tim seriously. Even though the three of them were all in the same rank, this was Arizona's mission. And somehow, she was put in charge of the most important yet dangerous operation of the war so far. This was the makeshift HQ for Al-Qaeda, and all of the men that sparked this vicious war were behind these doors. Arizona and her men were to get ready to enter, signal the rest of the men across the yard to cease fire, enter the building and stealthily take out each and every human on the inside. No exceptions except children under 13. Children who haven't been trained in combat. Tim was shitting himself on the inside but was putting on a brave face for his twin sister, it wasn't fair on her._

_'I don't have a choice. If we die, we die saving our country. If we survive and win, we get promotions. Death or a promotion? That's essentially all I'm living for here. That damn promotion,' said Arizona bitterly._

_'No you're not. We're all going to survive because we've got family at home. We're not going to fall at the last hurdle, we're going home in two weeks. Come on phoenix,' said Tim as they came up to the door safely._

_'Arizona, we're going to be okay. And if anything does happen in here, we know that it's just the way it has to be. Nobody's fault, nobody's to blame. We're in this together, okay?' said Teddy to her two best friends._

_'Right,' said Tim and Arizona together._

_'Okay, war faces. We're going to be fine. This building is going to hold!' said Arizona strongly to her best friends before turning to her men. 'Okay guys, no communication outside of hand signals in here. We are silent. Take out everybody. If somebody is hurt, help them. No man get's left behind. We fight to the bitter end and exit only when every target is taken out. Clear?' asked Arizona. All men gave a nod of their heads and some gave Arizona a salute._

_'Just in case, it was an honor to serve with all of you,' said Arizona before raising her arm and giving the signal to the men who were safe across the yard. Soon, all gunfire slowed to a stop and everything was silent. Shouts came from inside, then someone let out a victorious whoop too close for comfort and Arizona cringed. There were lots of them on the bottom floor, obviously assuming the army had given up. Taking a deep breath Arizona looked back to Tim and Teddy who both nodded and smiled before returning her gaze to the door. She was going in first. She was ready. It's her or them now._

Arizona woke with a start and then growled in pain as she had hit her head on the bunk above her head. Her pager bleeped beside her again as she tried to figure out what just happened. Shit! I just dreamed again. Arizona let out a loud growl and buried her face in her hands. This wasn't supposed to happen anymore. Realising that she was drenched in sweat she got up from the bed to check her appearance in the mirror. She was pale and might as well have went for a swim but she fixed her hair as best she could and put on her scrub top whilst grabbing her pager. 911 to the pit. She had missed three pages. She then proceeded to run to the pit, ignoring the weird looks she was receiving for her dishevelled appearance.

'Dr. Robbins, nice of you to join us,' said the Chief as he started to explain what happened to the girl. Car crash victim, heart and lungs in serious condition, abdominal bleeding and a compound fracture on her right femur. Explanation to why Callie and Teddy were both here.

'Hey, are you okay?' asked Callie tentatively as she took in her rough appearance.

'Yeah no I'm okay, just ran here that's all,' said Arizona with a smile, which Callie accepted as she went back to inspecting the girl's leg. Teddy however knew differently, Arizona didn't sweat. They both could run a mile or so before they even broke a sweat. She caught Arizona's eye and cast a worried look. Arizona just sent her a glare which meant keep your damn mouth shut or I'm going to slap you.

'Dr. Robbins it's your call, what do you want to do?' asked Owen Hunt as he looked over her stats. Before Arizona could reply, the monitors started beeping furiously.

'I'm going to restart her heart Dr. Hunt. Give me the paddles,' said Arizona calmly. Hunt handed her the paddles whilst Callie was sticking on the pads.

'Charge to 120. Clear.' Nothing happened, the beeping continued. 'Okay, charge to Okay, charge to 200. Clear.' Still, the beeping continued. 'Come on girl, I'm not losing a patient today goddamn it! Charge to 300. Clear,' Arizona said as she shocked the girl a final time. Callie and Teddy checked the monitors and there was tense silence. Suddenly, her heart rate picked up.

'She's back,' said Callie with a smile. Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and kept the paddles on her for a second before taking them off with a smile and handing them to a nurse.

'Okay, now what do you want to do Dr. Robbins?' asked Dr. Hunt.

'Right, we need to go to an OR right away. Torres I want to to stabilise to femur and Altman can you stabilise the collapsed lung and right ventricle. I'm going to go in and fix the bleeders, we don't have much time so we'll work together here,' said Arizona soundly. 'Page Karev and tell him I want him to keep an eye on my patients, especially the ones in room 4 and 9, he can do emergency surgery if need be. Oh and, someone get me coffee.' Callie laughed at Arizona before looking at Kepner.

'April, you're pretty good at getting coffee. Can you get Dr. Robbins a cup and me too please, you know how I like it,' said Callie with a smile and a wink. Kepner smiled back.

'Sure thing Dr. Torres,' she said in a chirpy voice.

'You ready Robbins?' asked Callie as she rolled up her sleeves further.

'For what?' asked Arizona.

'For our second surgery together in less than 24 hours,' said Callie as she smiled at her.

'Oh, I'm totally ready,' Arizona replied, dream forgotten.

* * *

'Addison! Wait up!' said Mark as he jogged up to Addison, who was just about to go into the elevator.

'What Sloan?' she asked as she turned around.

'Do you have a couple of minutes to talk? Maybe in an on call room?' asked Mark. Addison snorted.

'Umm, no Sloan. I don't want sex right now,' said Addie with a laugh.

'Oh no that's not what I meant. I just want to talk,' said Mark. 'Genuinely,' he added when Addie rolled her eyes. 'It's about Callie.'

Addison stiffened slightly. What happened? 'Okay, right. Let's go then.'

Addison and Mark walked side by side to the nearest on call room. Addie saw the worry in his eyes, something she had never seen before because Mark just wasn't a worrier. He made funny sarcastic jokes and flirted with anything that moved. But he was almost stiff. And if it concerns Cal? It must be serious.

They entered the on call room and Mark motioned for her to take a seat, which she did. Addie decided to cut the tension.

'So what are you doing dragging me into on call rooms Sloan?' she said with a nervous chuckle.

'Addison, I need you to tell me what's going on with Cal. Because, she did something this morning. Something I can't even really explain but it was so weird! I didn't know what to do and-'

'-Spit it out Sloan and stop rambling!' Addison cut in.

Mark took a deep breath. 'This morning Cal came over to my apartment and she was really happy. Apparently her and Blondie are on a date tonight and they rocked that surgery last night. But, I started to ask her if she was okay, you know, that we were worried and what not,' said Mark as Addison nodded. They had planned to make sure the brunette was truely okay. But, Addison now knew something Mark didn't. 'Well, during the weight loss conversation she started putting herself down. Like, really putting herself down. She sort of went into this trance, where she was rambling on about being undesirable and guilty and how she's not wanted, and something about a master?'

The colour drained from Addison's face. _Fuck! I knew that this was serious, I knew it!_

'Addison, what's wrong? You're kind of scaring me now, stop pacing,' said Mark in a worried tone.

'Mark, I need you to think. Did she mention a name?' asked Addison, deadly serious.

'What? Why?' asked a now confused Mark.

'Just answer me! Did she mention a name?' Addison asked again.

'Yeah, it was something like mine. Mark or something...'

'Matt?'

'Yeah! That was it!'

'Oh god.'

'Do you know something that I don't here Addison? 'Cause Cal fell to the floor when I touched her this morning, saying stuff about not meaning to be wrong and that she's sorry. Well I'm sorry Addison, but you better tell me what the hell you know right now. That's my best friend out there, she's like my little sister and I won't have her scared of me! Or hurt at all for that matter!' Mark said, his voice getting louder with each passing sentence.

'Would you shut the hell up Mark for a minute, she might hear you,' said Addison in a hushed voice.

'No she won't, she's in the OR with Arizona and Teddy. Now tell me!'

'Fine! But you can't know everything, it's not my place to say. We have to push everything aside and just look out for Callie together. When she was younger a traumatic event happened and basically it's a relapse. I can't say details, it's up to Cal if she wants to tell you but it involves a man named Matt. When the fight with George happened, it's sent her spiralling again and she needs help. That thing you witnessed this morning? It was a flashback, she needs to talk this out and have people to tell her that she's not guilty and that she's safe. Can you handle that?' Addison finished her speech with fierce determination and Mark was shocked. His jaw hung open slightly and he was speechless. Everything was falling into place.

'That's what happened the other night too,' Mark said quietly as he sat down on the bed.

'What are you talking about?' asked Addison, slightly breathless from her rant.

'The other night, she..I..we, were going to have sex. We were having sex, when she sort of flipped. I stopped immediately of course, but she just left quickly claiming that she was okay. Obviously, she wasn't,' Mark said. The two fell silent.

Addison spoke after a minute of silence. 'We've just gotta pray like hell that Arizona can handle this, and fix her. She needs someone to love her, prove that she is something to her. She needs someone that isn't broken themselves. I don't know what else we can do. But, in my opinion, I think Callie only had that incident because I pushed her to recount the story last night. It may get better.'

'Let's hope.'

* * *

'Teddy I need to talk to you,' said Arizona as she scrubbed out. Addison and Callie had already left for lunch as Arizona wanted to close up the patient. It was always a neat freak thing she had about her, she wanted to make sure everything was done correctly. And that meant staying until the patient was just about to go back to recovery. Teddy, naturally, stayed along with her.

'I think we have been talking,' said Teddy with a laugh.

'No, I mean a serious talk,' said Arizona, her face serious.

'Oh,' Teddy replied, unsure of where this was going. 'What about?'

Arizona stopped drying her hands and pulled off her scrub cap. 'It happened again today.'

Teddy's head snapped up towards her, voice slightly raised. 'It what?!'

'It was just a nightmare, in the on call room. But it was really vivid. This is why I shouldn't have talked the other day!' said Arizona with a whine.

'Um no, shut up. Just shut the hell up, we're gonna deal with this,' Teddy said with determination.

'How, Teddy? Just how?' said Arizona with disbelieving look.

'You need to do what you did last time, you need to remember that that was not your fault,' said Teddy.

'But it was Teddy, it really was,' said Arizona as her eyes started to glisten with tears.

'No. No it wasn't. You had orders. You carried out those orders. If it had to be blamed on somebody then it was your Sargeant's fault. Not. Yours,' said Teddy as she straightened up. She had to be tough, this was how it had to be done.

Arizona snorted. 'Yeah, the same man that made me have authority issues today. What the fuck Teddy I did it, it was my gun, my hands. I did it,' said Arizona.

'Yes, you did it. But you wouldn't have if it wasn't your orders,' said Teddy. 'Would you do it now?'

'No!' said Arizona defiantly.

'Then it's done. It's forgotten. A hell of alot of shit went down during that war Arizona, worse things were done. You have redeemed yourself. You save kids lives everyday! You are a great person, it was an ordered mistake. Now, lets go get lunch,' said Teddy with a smile.

Arizona smiled back. 'If it get's worse though then I'm calling Tim.'

Teddy faltered slightly then remembered that he was okay, he was home. Then replaced the smile with an even bigger one. 'That's the plan.'

* * *

**Oh, what am I doing, eh? ;) Any theories as to what Arizona's been hiding? Love it if you could give some feedback in the reviews, they make me write faster and I always take them into account. Thanks guys! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I changed my profile guys, for the sole purpose that I can make this story a little steamier. So hopefully the confusion is worth it ;) This is the first date! Follow me on twitter GreysFan1998 and enjoy :-)**

* * *

'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you but I have to charge,' Callie sang as she sensually danced around her apartment. This was her therapy. Dancing always made her happy and when she and Cristina used to live together, dancing it out was the best way to make a bad situation better. Not that her situation was bad as such, Arizona and her were doing great. It was the flashbacks that were annoying her. So here she was, dancing in her underwear to a song by Kelis, when there was a knock on the door.

Callie continued to sing and dance, having not heard the knock.

'I'm coming in!' a loud shout came from the door, that's when Callie realised that someone had been knocking. Not registering the voice, the door opened and the colour drained from her face.

'Oh, wow,' said Arizona with a smile on her face.

'What? What are you doing here?' asked Callie as she unabashedly stood before the blonde in her underwear.

'Are you not happy to see me?' asked Arizona with a smug grin as she sauntered over and placed a quick kiss on Callie's lips.

'Oh of course I'm happy you're here but, how are you here?' asked Callie, confused.

'Oooooh that's why you don't seem enthusiastic at my sudden appearance Calliope,' said Arizona with a look of amusement on her face. 'If you must know, I overheard Sloan talking to Addison about you when they came out of an on call room. Mentioned going over to your apartment across from his, and I realised that he lived in my apartment block. Which ultimately means we have been living in the same building yet you failed to mention it?' she continued as she slowly backed Callie further into the kitchen.

'I've only been here for a few weeks, I still have the house. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm confused about my emotions and stuff and wait, you're not mad?' asked Callie when she realised the blonde only seemed to be teasing.

'Oh I understand Calliope, so no. I am not mad. I just want to establish the fact that you should feel that you can tell me anything,' said Arizona.

Callie's back collided with the counter and Arizona pressed her body against Callie's. 'Completely. But we need to talk about my divorce and everything, I don't want us to be a rebound, from both our relationships,' said Callie, her brain slightly going foggy at the fact the blonde's body was pressed close to hers, and mainly at the fact she was still in her underwear.

'Hmm, yeah,' said Arizona before pressing her lips to Callie's. They melted into each other and Arizona draped her arms around the taller woman's neck, while Callie grabbed her hips and pulled her impossibly closer. It wasn't until Arizona deepened the kiss that Callie completely forgot about the serious conversation they were supposed to have. Tongues duelled, hands roamed and quiet moans where the only noise in the room until suddenly, it was all away. Callie stood confused for a second before she focused on Arizona, who was standing with a smug look on her face a few feet away.

'What are you doing? Come back here,' said Callie and she pointed to the spot where Arizona was a second ago.

'Hmm, I thought we had to have that conversation,' said Arizona with another smirk.

'You are totally not fair,' said Callie with a disapproving glare.

'You may want to put some jeans on,' said Arizona with a wink as she went into the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

'Fine,' Callie huffed as she traipsed into the bedroom.

In reality, Arizona was terrified. She didn't know what was going to come up in this conversation, she just wanted to go out. But she knew that there were things that had to be settled before they could continue doing whatever they were doing. Callie's divorce. The fact that Arizona knew she was definitely not okay, even if she didn't know it. Callie's house. Arizona purposely put away her secret; Callie was not to know of her past in the military. That conversation could bring up the topic of kids, and Arizona did not want to go there. Pondering how to bring up Callie's emotional wellbeing to her she was interrupted by a still huffing Latina who came striding into the room.

'D'you want a beer? I don't mind driving if you still want to go out,' said Callie.

'Yeah a beer's fine. How about we just stay in, order pizza or something and just talk?' asked Arizona with a smile.

Callie smiled back. 'Sound's perfect.' She grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat herself down on the other end of the sofa. She switched on the tv to the music channels and flicked until she found some real music.

'Where do you want to start?' asked Callie, now slightly nervous.

'Well, how's the divorce going?' asked Arizona hesitantly.

'Good actually. Addison did most of the work for me, during the rocky spell while I was in hospital. Of course we have to be legally separated for at least a year, but my lawyer said that that could be shortened to 9 months because of the adultery and the fact that we were only married for 14 months. George agreed to sign the papers when the time comes so for now that's out of the way. My lawyer said I can move on, it won't be frowned upon or anything,' said Callie with a smile. Addison and her dad worked together to get the best lawyer, Forbes and Torres, great connections.

'That's brilliant actually,' said Arizona, kind of stunned at the suddenness. She was expecting a wait of 2 years before the papers would even come through, then at least another year for the papers to be signed and verified, if George would even agree.

'Yeah, it is. I suppose you're wondering what we're doing with the house,' said Callie as she took another swig at her beer.

'Well yeah, I just want to be sure about this,' said Arizona sincerely. 'I don't want to know the ins and outs of your marriage get too personal or cross private boundaries.'

'Shush would you, you're a really good friend who I would say I'm dating. You can know,' said Callie with a smile. Arizona was cute when she rambled. 'Luckily, we only rented the house. So, George said that he would continue renting it but I'm free. We sorted it out and split the furniture between us. I paid for most of it but I couldn't be bothered arguing. I've only been here two weeks Arizona,' said Callie as she looked around her apartment. Arizona looked around too. There was all the furniture she needed but it lacked the homely touch. 'It needs to be lived in a while; I just have basic essentials at the minute.'

Arizona laughed. 'If you have a good kitchen, bed, sofa and TV then it's fine,' said Arizona. 'I'm not mad that you didn't tell me by the way. I meant it when I said that.'

'I know,' said Callie. 'I wanted to talk about the reason why we're sitting here Arizona.'

'I don't want to think about my parent's doing the McNasty,' said Arizona as she wrinkled up her nose.

Callie snorted. 'That's not what I meant! And you've been spending way too much time around Alex Karev and his friend Grey,' Callie said with another laugh. 'I meant the whole George and Izzie thing.'

'Oh, that,' said Arizona as she furrowed her brow. 'What about it?'

'Well, it's different for us. With George I rushed into marriage with him, we argued all the time and I knew he was cheating for a while so it made the separation easier. But with you? You were with Izzie for 6 months! It ended suddenly and I'm pretty sure you would have continued dating her if it hadn't have been for the cheating thing. Plus, you never really dealt with it. You were there for me,' Callie said sincerely. Arizona thought about it, she didn't even care that she and Izzie had broken up. All she thought about was Callie. _Was that bad? That was bad. It's like she's infected me._ She moved on exceptionally quickly and now every thought of hers was consumed with Callie. The strength Callie possessed, emotionally as well as physically. Her beauty, her compassion, her badassness. Arizona almost smiled. It may be very early in their relationship, if Callie would even call it a relationship, but Arizona knew that Callie was the one.

'Arizona?' Callie called as she snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face.

'What?' asked Arizona with a confused look.

'You went somewhere there,' Callie replied with a smile. 'You never answered me.'

'Oh yeah, right. That. You see, the thing is that I haven't even thought about Izzie. I thought I loved her but I didn't. I most definitely didn't. I know this will probably sound really weird but I didn't think about her because of you. Because for some strange, absurd reason, I care about you more than I ever cared about Izzie and I've only really talked to you a few times. And that messes with my head sometimes. I never thought it was possible to care for somebody as much as I care about you. It's not normal, but it feels pretty damn great. So no, I didn't have to deal with Izzie. She was nothing and I'm glad I met you, someone who showed me that. So I think I owe you some gratitude Calliope,' said Arizona with a smile.

Callie was stunned. Nobody had ever treated her this well or been so sincere. Yes, she may be slightly messed up in the head at the minute but one look at Arizona and everything kind of seemed like it would be okay. And that was scary. They hadn't even gone on one date yet. It was just a feeling Callie had, Arizona was safe. Even that first night that she confronted George, knowing that Arizona was in the house with her was a comfort. And that was definitely scary.

Noticing Callie's struggle to form a response Arizona's smile fell off her face. 'Wow I am so sorry, that just came flying out of my face. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or put you on the spot or anything but it's just who I am. I say what I mean and sometimes I ramble. Like now, oh god I'm rambling,' Arizona said as she started shaking her head to herself. The brunette smiled and decided to help her out. Sh leaned over and grabbed Arizona by the cheeks and placed a deep, passionate kiss on her lips, immediately silencing the blonde.

Callie pulled away only when air was an issue. 'Shut up, okay?'

'Kay,' the blonde squeaked.

'I was just stunned, I feel exactly the same way, and you just voiced it perfectly. I'm happy that you're happy,' said Callie with another smile.

Arizona blushed slightly. 'Well that's good. A more important question should be, how are you?'

Callie looked at her, confused. 'I'm fine, I guess?'

'No I meant how you are with the whole past thing; I don't know what to call it. I don't exactly want to offend you or anything but I need to know,' said Arizona.

'I'm fine I think. I'm certainly fine with you, you sort of ground me,' said Callie with a smile. 'I talked to Addison, like I told you, and it sort of helped but then again it didn't. It brought up a lot of memories and nightmares but it was good to tell somebody.'

'That's good. You know that I'm here if you need anything?' asked Arizona.

'Yeah Zona, I do. I think I'll be fine,' said Callie. 'You want to order that pizza now?'

'Yeah that's fine,' said Arizona as she took another drink from her beer.

'Anything in particular you want on it?' asked Callie as she got up from the sofa, in search of her iPhone.

'No, whatever you want,' said Arizona.

'Okay,' Callie replied with a smile before moving into the next room the place the call.

Arizona sank further into the sofa and turned her attention to the music channel that was playing on the tv. She tuned into the lyrics and audibly groaned when she realised what song was playing.

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest._

_This is war._

_Ohhh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah._

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live, the moment to die._

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight._

Arizona shivered as a flashback rolled over her.

_She held her rifle up and pointed it at the door and pulled her helmet harder down on her head. She could feel the pocket knife in her left pocket, the grenade in her right just in case something was to go wrong. _

_She raised her right foot and kicked the door in with unbelievable force._

_The blonde immediately started firing her rifle extremely accurately at the celebrating Iraqi men, assassinating them one by one. They didn't have time to raise their own guns or retaliate because soon Tim and Teddy filed in behind her and the rest of her team filed in too. A series of continuous gunshots and grunts of the men who were being eliminated sounded throughout the room until suddenly it all stopped. _

_About 40 men or so were now lying dead or dying on the ground floor ground. Arizona turned around and spoke to her team._

_'Is everybody okay? A few of them got some shots in before we got them,' she said as she looked at everybody. A few men said that they got grazed but that was it. _

_'Okay, we don't have time to look at any of those; the next floor is going to be worse. They heard the gunshots, they know we're here. We need to move fast. Let's go team.'_

_This wasn't Arizona Robbins anymore. This was trained assassin Corporal Robbins, unstoppable human machine._

'Arizona, come back to me sweetie,' said Callie as she gently shook the blonde's shoulders. Arizona's eyes slowly focused on Callie and she immediately freaked.

'What? Where's Tim? Teddy?' she asked as she visibly paled. Callie looked at her, confused.

'Who's Tim? I presume Teddy's at the hospital. Probably dying from embarrassment in front of Addison,' said Callie with a small smile, attempting to calm the blonde down. It worked.

'Oh right, yeah. That makes sense,' said Arizona as the colour started to return in her face.

'Where did you go there Arizona?' asked Callie.

'You don't want to know,' said Arizona. Callie decided to drop it.

'Well, pizza will be here in about 30 minutes they said, anything you want to do?' asked Callie. Arizona just stayed stationary and stared at the tv, now playing a different song.

'Okay, I know what will make you feel better,' said Callie with a knowing smile.

'What?' asked Arizona.

'We're going to have a 30 second dance party,' Callie said as she got up from the ground where she'd been a few minutes previously, desperately trying to get Arizona to respond. She put that image to the back of her mind.

'What's that? Have you gone crazy Callie?' asked Arizona with a small smile, not big enough to get her dimples to show though.

'You just pick a really good song then completely dance it out for about 30 seconds, it's Cristina's thing but it works for me too,' said Callie as she started to flick through the songs on her iPhone. She put it on her docking station before speaking again.

'I'm just going to put my phone on shuffle completely and see what comes up, if it's something not upbeat then I'll change it,' she said. She looked towards Arizona who looked slightly amused yet disbelieving.

'How do you know it'll work?' asked Arizona.

'I just do, it always works,' said Callie. She hit shuffle and the start of a song started playing really loudly and Callie shouted her approval. 'Oh my god I love this song! Now come on! Get up and dance!' Callie started to sway her hips and move her hands in the air. Arizona wearily stood up and started to slowly dance just as the singing started. Callie started singing too, obviously familiar with the song.

_Skip town, slow down, push it to the east coast._

_Step down, turn around, push it to the west._

_Need less, use less, we're asking for too much I guess._

_Cause all we get is, dead disco! _

By this stage in the song, as the chorus blasted through the living room, Callie and Arizona were now full out dancing their socks off, Callie singing/shouting the words out loud. Arizona sported a dimpled smile and Callie grabbed her hips, moving them at a fast pace to the music.

When the chorus finished, Callie started doing air guitar to the guitar solo before the next verse while Arizona laughed heartily. Callie continued to lip sing whilst the next verse sounded and Arizona continued laughing at the lyrics.

_Tits out, pants down, overnight to London._

_Touch down, look around, everyone's the same. _

_Worldwide, air tight, no one's got a face left to blame._

_And all we get is, dead disco!_

When Callie started jumping up and down, singing at the top of her lungs to the lyrics whilst doing air guitar, Arizona laughed and danced while looking at her in wonder. And in that moment, Arizona Robbins knew she was done for.

* * *

**Not a single review on the last chapter, you're lucky I got this one out! No motivation whatsoever. I'd appreciate hearing what you're all thinking…**

**Songs used;**

**Milkshake - Kelis**

**This is War – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Dead Disco – Metric **


End file.
